


Grey Fire

by TheUnkindledQueen



Series: Playing With Fire [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, I'm determined to give Azula a better chance than the comics did for her, This does have some elements of Smoke and Shadow, and zuko doesn't give up on her like he did in the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnkindledQueen/pseuds/TheUnkindledQueen
Summary: They attempt to live normal, peaceful lives; but things happen that challenge the peace they've all worked hard for and threaten to return them to their old ways. - AU of Smoke and Shadow. Sequel to White Fire. -
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Playing With Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041030
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	1. Peace in Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> "Life isn't black and white. It's a million gray areas, don't you find?"  
> \- Ridley Scott
> 
> “What is the present if not the graveyard of the past where, for each of our deeds we dig a grave. Everything we do today will be buried there. The good deeds rest in peace, while the bad ones rise from the graves to haunt us.”  
> \- Mladen Đorđević, Svetioničar - Pomračenje

~o~

Hina was watching the sunrise.

She was eager, impatient to wait for the promise her mother, Sen had made to her that early morning. She was going to go to the Komodo Rhino breeding grounds to receive her first one and eventually learn to ride one. It was exciting for her.

"Okay, the sun is over the horizon. Good enough!" she whispered to herself.

Hina rushed across the pristine floor of the hallways to her parent's bedroom and entered, climbing into the bed. She squished herself up against Azula, who had chosen to lay sprawled over Sen with one arm across her shoulders. Neither one of them stirred from her movements.

"Mom! Mom, wake up!" Hina whispered, in Azula's ear.

A grumble from Azula as she shifted closer to Sen.

"Come on! I know you're not sleeping!" Hina gave her shoulder a little push.

Azula mumbled in the space between Sen's shoulder and neck. A disgruntled sound before her yellow eyes opened and she whispered in Sen's ear.

"You had to make that promise, didn't you?"

Sen was smiling, even though her eyes were closed. "Mmm, I did."

"I wish she would wake us in tones that wouldn't rattle the timbers of our home..."

Sen couldn't resist her chuckle.

A disgruntled sound from Azula and Sen rolled onto her back, giving her cheek a kiss. "Don't worry, I'll get up. Get more rest."

Azula was satisfied with that answer and made a small, sleepy sound before she rolled over onto her side. That certainly pleased her.

"Come along, Hina. Let's let her sleep." Sen encouraged. "Off with you, now. Be sure to get cleaned up."

"Okay!"

O

Azula sighed, walking into the kitchen in her robes. Sen was pouring tea for herself and Hina was already in the middle of eating her breakfast. They both looked up when she entered.

"Good morning, mom!" Hina greeted, with a mouthful of food.

Azula glanced down at her, yawned and reached for the cup of tea when Sen offered it. "Yes, good morning indeed," she said, dryly. "Says the one who roused me from sleep early like a wild Winged Lemur."

Hina giggled. "Sorry."

Sen tilted her head, brow wrinkling. "Are you alright?"

"Just a dream. No need to trouble yourself about it." Azula took a sip of the tea, then flinched and noticed Sen's amused smile. "You're improving, Sen."

Sen beamed at that. "I've been going to the Jade Dragon and learning a few things."

"It shows. I used to hate this stuff."

"But it seems since I started making it for you, you began to enjoy it."

Azula raised an eyebrow at Sen's smile. "Cute." She paused, smiling thinly. "But yes, I suppose so."

Azula took a seat at the table, kneeling on the comfortable cushion as she observed Sen working to get her breakfast ready. It was an interesting ritual to observe as Azula had never seen most in nobility do things on their own. It wasn't becoming. But Sen always did.

"Sen, you should really hire servants," she suggested, "Then you won't have to do that. You're nobility now, you should use your money wisely."

Sen looked slightly bothered by that for a second. "I don't have a problem with doing these things for all of you."

Azula was too observant to know why Sen often times refused to have servants; she wasn't accustomed to wealthy life after living at sea for so long and she often had a hard time adapting to it. Sen had noble heritage, but she didn't choose to embrace that part of her. Even though her grandmother stated that Sen's mother was of 'muddled blood', Azula didn't see why Sen shouldn't have indulged in the finer things.

"Well, you should join us, Azula," Sen suggested, with a smile, "Maybe we can have you pair with a Komodo Rhino."

At that, Azula suddenly looked guarded, her lips thinning. "No thanks. I'll go with you, but I want nothing to do with those animals."

The comment startled Sen and Hina's eyes widened in astonishment.

"What? Why?" Hina asked.

Azula waved a dismissing hand in the air. "I just don't like them. I prefer to keep my distance."

Sen glanced down at Hina, then furrowed her brow. "I don't understand. You've always been around Wataru. Why don't you like them?"

Azula scowled at her now, eyes narrowing. "Do I really need a reason?"

Sen looked troubled and Azula closed her eyes, forcing a calm smile on her face when she noticed the two were worried by the quick retort. She exhaled and shook her head before rising.

"We can go to let Hina enjoy those animals," she said, evenly. "Then, I suppose it's Sen's turn to be out in the world interacting with other grown-ups while I get to stay at home and plot the death of Miss Water Witch."

Sen looked at Hina, amused. "Miss Water Witch?"

"I made these dolls and we're doing a story about a water witch who eats people." Hina told her, "She's stopped by the big blue dragon."

Sen smiled, unable to stifle her giggle. "I see."

O

The way to the breeding grounds was done with Hina and Azula chatting in the palanquin while Sen chose to ride there on Wataru. She could hear their chatter regarding a game with Hina's dolls and it was nice listening to it; Azula was more relaxed than she had been earlier.

"...I am going to be the blue dragon," Azula said, "Not your silly attempt at a Boar-q-Pine. I will conquer the Water Witch, not dress myself in needles."

"You're also a cool dragon, mom." Hina told her.

"Clearly I am, despite your attempts at buttering me up."

"Is it working?"

Azula huffed once, but didn't retort.

But Azula did like the attention from her daughter; it wasn't often children gravitated toward her and hearing her daughter's praise was nice. Even if it was for a silly game.

Sen looked up, spotting the vast breeding grounds up ahead where several workers were outside, talking and gathering materials from wagons. Zuko and Ursa were also there and Ursa seemed to be saying something that clearly embarrassed him.

"Azula, looks like your brother is here with your mother," Sen told her.

Azula sighed. "Of course he is."

Hina was sitting in her lap, looking up at Azula now. "Don't worry, mom. It's just uncle Zuzu."

"I'm not worried." But Azula's eyes narrowed coldly as she said this.

Hina sighed dramatically, leaning back against her mother. "Okay, but you know how awkward you and mom get when things get awkward."

"I do not get awkward!" Sen and Azula said at the same time.

The palanquin stopped before the gates of the breeding grounds and Zuko looked at Ursa briefly before smiling up at the sight of the three approaching.

"I've heard about you coming here," he said, "I thought it would be nice to have the grounds all to ourselves."

Sen found the idea strange. "Why?"

A few workers took a look at Azula and quickly hurried away; Sen caught the sight and sighed before frowning impatiently at Zuko while Azula and Hina walked into the grounds.

"Zuko, we talked about this," she said, her voice low.

Zuko sighed and looked at Ursa. "Sen, you know I've been getting a lot of hawks about this lately. People are just uncomfortable with my sister walking free."

"So you just do things like this to make it easy for them?" Sen glared at him now. "How is that fair?"

Ursa shook her head. "Sen, it's a healing process for everyone."

"And you're one to talk!" Sen spat, shooting her a dirty look.

"Sen!" Zuko chided, angry by the remark.

Ursa held up a calming hand to him and Sen sighed, shut her eyes and took a deep breath before she nodded, her tone colder now. She knew the looks Azula received when they went for walks, or visited the markets for food and traveled to the Palace. Azula never made any mention of it and Sen knew that she was aware of the behavior; but Azula had never been one to care about those kinds of things.

"Fine," Sen said, calmly, "This is a special day for Hina and I'll not let anything ruin it."

She walked away and found Hina and Azula waiting for her inside the grounds. Azula caught Sen's angry smile and she shook her head, taking her arm.

"Did Zuzu say something about me?" she asked.

Sen looked at her and she let out a dry laugh. "Sen, please. I know you too well."

"He sent most of the workers away because he knew they'd be afraid to be near us."

Azula's smile disappeared somewhat. Her eyes clouded over in thought before she chuckled, shaking her head and shrugging.

"Well, then that just means there's more room for us and Hina can have her pick of the greatest creature here as fitting of her worth."

Sen frowned. "It doesn't bother you?"

"No."

It did. Sen could see that something about it bothered Azula; she was distracted as she watched one of the workers lead them on into a nest area where small Komodo Rhinos were roaming. But she said nothing more about it and only focused on Hina's excited dance.

"Hello!" the worker told them, saluting. "My name is Banko and I'll be here to helpo you if you need anything."

Sen nodded her approval. "Thank you, Banko. My daughter is excited to be here."

Banko looked down at Hina, smiling brightly. "Ah! Good! It's very exciting for any child of the Fire Nation to meet their newest steed."

Azula regarded him now. "And they are perfect?" she questioned, her tone professional. "Their breeding is suitable? I want only the best."

Banko was uncomfortable with the question, or at least, didn't know how to answer it at first. He laughed nervously, clasping his hands together.

"All Fire Nation soldiers come here to retrieve their Rhinos and train." he assured them. "There is no greater place to go, I assure you."

Azula nodded with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Good." She waved a hand in the air. "Carry on, then."

"Alright...here's some food..." the worker said, handing a cup to Hina, "Now, speak softly as you enter. Their mother is nearby, but she doesn't like loud sounds."

"Okay." Hina grinned and looked back at her two mothers.

Sen smiled warmly, nodding once. "We can go."

The two stepped into the pen, but Azula remained outside of it, hesitantly watching the small, leathery forms of the infant Komodo Rhinos. There were six of them sitting near a small pool, drinking from it. They had no horns yet, but were still slightly bigger than Hina. Their mother was laying nearby in a bed of dust and leaves, watching the sight sharply.

Sen knelt down behind Hina, gesturing to the animals. "Now then, Hina..." she whispered, "A Komodo Rhino must be respected. They are proud animals, even at this age. When you approach them, keep your eyes low until I say so."

"Okay, mom." Hina whispered back.

One of the Komodo Rhino calves lifted its head, ears flicking in their direction. Sen brightened and Hina let out an excited yelp.

"Their voices are really funny," she told her, "It's like going to the beach and hearing a lot of kids running around laughing."

The Komodo Rhino who had begun approaching made the two silent as they stood still. Sen whispered again to Hina, a warning.

"Lower your eyes now."

Hina did as she said and looked at the ground at her feet.

The Rhino approached, sniffing a little at Hina's hands. Sen kept her hands at Hina's shoulders and also lowered her eyes. Azula watched the sight in silence and Banko was also observing; he was anxious, clutching the edge of the pen with wide eyes.

"Respect..." Sen whispered to Hina, "Mutual understanding. There must be a bond between you and your Komodo Rhino."

Hina looked up at the Komodo Rhino and Sen reached out, taking the cup of food in her hand. She guided Hina to offer it to the animal.

"Now...let it eat," she continued. "It will let you know when you may approach."

Hina waited and watched as the creature sniffed the food in her hand before beginning to take it into its mouth. She stifled a giggle and Sen couldn't help but laugh softly. Azula watched from her spot, eyes softening a little.

The Komodo Rhino looked at Hina before pushing its head into her chest. She laughed and embraced the animal as it nearly knocked her over.

"Ah! Good! Wonderful job, Hina." Sen praised.

"It's a girl," Hina told her, petting the Komodo Rhino. "She says I smell like home. Her name's Minato."

"Is that what you're going to call her?"

"No, that's her name. She told me."

She looked over her shoulder to Azula. "Mom! Do you want to pet her?"

"No." Azula said, quickly.

Sen furrowed her brow and Hina looked confused for a moment before she shook her head. "She's not going to hurt you, mom..."

"I just don't need to be in there, that's all. Bring her to me." Azula said sharply, eyeing the mother who laid nearby with a faint look of apprehension that came and went like lightning. "Here, to the door."

Hina shrugged and took the Komodo Rhino's side, leaning her toward the door as Azula instructed.

Azula looked down at the animal and slowly reached out one hand, giving it a quick pat on the head. "There, I gave her a little pet."

"Mom...are you scared of Komodo Rhinos?" Hina asked, surprised.

"No!" Azula was affronted by the question.

"It's alright, Hina," Sen quickly assured their daughter, "We can take Minato home and I will make the appropriate payments to Banko. Take her to meet Wataru and let him get accustomed to her scent. Alright?"

Hina nodded her head. "Yes, mom."

She let Minato out of the pen once Sen opened the door. She frowned at Azula curiously and the other woman met her stare before she huffed impatiently.

"Don't look at me like that, Sen." she ordered.

"I'm not looking at you in any way," Sen argued, quietly. "But...are you really afraid of them?"

Azula huffed once, rolled her eyes dismissively before she glanced back toward the pen. Her eyes softened a little and clouded in thought before she answered.

"My father put me in one of these pens," she told her, "He told me 'Take what you deserve. Find a beast and make it respect you. They are animals. They do not deserve our respect'. So..." She took a deep breath. "I did as my father asked and walked up to one of them. Its mother came at me and charged, crushing me beneath its body after my father roasted it alive with his bending."

"I see. I'm sorry, Azula."

Azula sighed, taking Sen's arm anyway. She said nothing more.

_Azula was crying._

_Ozai was shouting at the owner of the breeding grounds as his daughter was being tended to by servants. The man was shaking, nearly in tears himself as Ozai was promising him banishment for his 'unruly animals'. When he finally approached her, he scowled at the tears. He was more embarrassed by the sign of weakness than concerned for her condition._

_"Azula!" he snapped. "Why are you crying? Do not cry for the misdeeds of that fool. He will be punished severely for his negligence."_

_Azula nodded her head, sniffling once._

_"Never show weakness, remember that," Ozai reminded her, speaking severely. "Never."_

O

Yui watched Azula as she sat there, tapping her heel against the floor. It was silent in the room for an uncomfortable moment before Yui spoke.

"You seem a little distracted today, Azula." she said.

"Mm? Oh, well...I suppose it's time I opened up for our weekly dissecting," Azula said, dryly. "Well, Hina just received her first Komodo Rhino."

Yui smiled, dipping her quill into ink to begin writing. "Really? That's wonderful news. It's a proud moment when your child begins that training." She caught the odd look on Azula's face. "Azula?"

"I wouldn't go into the pen because of some stupid incident that happened when I was a child - the trainer's fault, really," Azula said, annoyed, "It's nothing serious. My father allowed me to enter a Komodo Rhino pen and one of the animals nearly crushed me. He told me not to cry, it was someone else's fault and I wasn't to be weak. I thought for sure that Sen would be angry when - "

Yui tilted her head thoughtfully. "Why did you think she'd be angry with you?"

Azula thought about it. "Well, it would have..."

Yui wrote something down on her parchment before she continued. "Azula, our last session was a breakthrough." she explained, "You're getting in touch with your emotions. Letting your barriers down."

Azula scoffed. "I'd like them back up, thank you."

"Why?" Yui looked interested.

"Well, because these emotions are inconvenient, that's why."

Yui murmured thoughtfully before she regarded Azula with a new look. "What's bothering you right now?" she asked. "Why was the incident at the Komodo Rhino breeding grounds such a big deal to you?"

Azula sighed, long and loud. "Ugh, it wasn't! I'm telling you it wasn't."

"I think that the incident with your father set the expectations of perfection for you," Yui explained, watching Azula make a face. "Fear is not something you easily admit to because it's a weakness and weakness - as you've come to experience - is met with a volatile reaction. You weren't afraid of the Komodo Rhinos. You were worried that you'd experience with Sen what you did with your father."

A hesitant frown from Azula.

"And you fear that gives Sen power over you, but none of that is true."

"No?"

"No. People don't have power over us. We give it to them." Yui wrote down something on the paper. "Just as you gave your parents power over you. You need to take that power back."

Azula's features lit up with realization. "I need to take back control. I need to behave like I always have."

Yui made a face. "Mmm, no, not what I said," she told her, "The way you've always been has failed you, Azula. The past has proven that. When I say you need to take back that power, you need to take back yourself and the life your father took from you."

Azula thought about her words.

Perhaps that was true.

O

Sen was lying in bed on her back, hands crossed in front of her when Azula entered the bedroom. She was already in her robes and leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed. Sen looked over at her and smiled, beckoning to her with one hand. Azula smiled reluctantly and despite Yui's words, she still anticipated disappointment from Sen in some form.

"How is Hina?" she asked.

"Sleeping now." Sen told her, "And our newest addition is sleeping with Wataru. I hope to train Hina in proper care and riding tomorrow."

Azula climbed into bed with her and rested her head against Sen's chest; Sen rested her arm across Azula's shoulders and shut her eyes. The two eventually fell asleep.

Sen started dreaming about the war.

_She was running through the battlefield, jumping and leaping over cannon fire and rocks hurtled toward her from earthbending. The fire around her was from her Sea Ravens doing their part. The battle surged adrenaline through her body; this was normal. This was her life._

_"Look at the soldier..."_

_Sen stopped, looked up as she was eventually surrounded by her Sea Ravens and the fallen soldiers. They were staring at her blankly, judging her. They pointed at her with accusing fingers._

_"She tries to be normal. But she can't..."_

_"Life is too different. Too strange. It still haunts her."_

_Sen looked around, anxiously observing them as they advanced slowly, eyes cold and angry. She backed away and shook her head, struggling to block out the cruel, grinning faces and the terrible chanting._

Sen awoke with a small start in the middle of the night. She felt herself soaked in sweat and sat up, shaking slightly from the dream. Azula was still sound asleep and she looked down at her, relieved that she hadn't stirred her from her rest. She knew the other woman needed more sleep.

She stood up and walked to the doors, sliding them open and stepping out into the yard, looking up at the night sky. Wataru was nearby, sound asleep with Minato. But her approach awoke the Komodo Rhinos from slumber and Wataru grunted, making his way over to her.

Sen smiled sadly, reaching up and petting the animal. It earned a soft grunt and a nudge of a his head.

"Hello, Wataru," she said, quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Wataru grunted again in response.

"I had a terrible dream," Sen continued. She sighed and looked up at the stars again. "Sometimes I wonder if I, a warrior born and raised can truly have a normal life. We've done horrible things and I've worked to try and make it better. But..." Her brow knotted. "Can it truly be better?"

Wataru laid down beside her and Sen chuckled quietly. She gave the animal a few more pets before returning inside the house. She heard the sounds of distress from her bedroom and made her way inside, finding Azula in the middle of a dream, squirming and letting out soft, frightened sounds.

"...Where are you?" she gasped, "Who did this? I'll end them, I swear it..."

Sen walked up to her side of the bed and lightly touched her cheek with gentle fingertips. Azula stopped squirming after a moment and stretched a little, her anxious sounds dying down. Sen leaned down to kiss her cheek and Azula smiled a little in her sleep.

"It's okay, Azula. I'm here." Sen whispered, softly.

She climbed back into bed.

O

Sen was standing in the market, listening to the stand owner discuss various meats she had for sale. Azula and Hina were at another stand; Hina was anxious to try a sample of Mochi and the owner offered one to her. When he looked up at Azula, she stared back at him expectantly and he smiled nervously, offering Hina another one.

"Wow, thanks, mister!" Hina said, missing the look from her mother.

The man looked up at Azula hesitantly and she snapped her fingers at him before he offered another to Hina. She took it with a delighted sound and walked off while Azula smirked at the nervous stand owner before following her daughter.

"This place reeks of wet Possum Pigeon..." Azula sighed with dismay.

"It's not so bad, mom." Hina offered. "They have really good saddles here. I can get one for Minato!"

Azula looked around. Well, that was true. The Fire Nation Capital marketplace was one of the greatest places in the world when her father had ruled.

Sen approached the two and held up a satchel. "I've managed to get a few things for my main office," she explained, "Is there something else we need?"

"A new saddle for Minato!" Hina said.

Sen smiled, nodding her head. "Of course. We should - "

"Sen!"

Azula looked up and noticed Katara, Sokka and Aang walking up to them. Sen embraced Katara and gave Aang a small nod of respect. He saluted her and she was surprised before doing the same.

"It's been a while," he said.

"Almost a year. How have things been at the Earth Kingdom?" Sen asked.

"We just came back from a festival!" Aang told her, smiling brightly. "They established a new Avatar Day there and they wanted me to be a part of it. How about you? Has it been okay working your father's mines?"

"The best I've seen." Sen smiled with pride now.

Aang looked a little thoughtful and Sen understood.

"Don't worry. They understand not to interfere with locations sacred to the spirit world." Sen assured him.

Aang was content with that answer.

Azula made a face and regarded Sokka as he stood close. "Bathing shows common courtesy to one's superiors, Water Peasant."

Sokka's features narrowed with a sarcastic smile. "Good to see some things never change."

"I could say the same for you."

"But I'm an ill-bred vagabond from the Water Tribe!" Sokka's voice oozed with light mockery, "Common courtesy is beyond me!"

"Good to see we're of one mind, then." Azula sneered, with a smirk.

A dirty look from Sokka.

Aang looked over toward a stand and noticed a woman setting up flowers with Mai and Ty Lee helping. He smiled toward Katara, made his way over to buy some. At the sight of Mai and Ty Lee, Azula's eyes narrowed and at first, it seemed she was ready to walk over to them.

How dare they smile and enjoy themselves?

How dare they do anything after what they'd done?

Mai's mother, Michi, had been tending to a setting of yellow flowers and Tom-Tom was holding a bundle of leaves. He was starting to eat them, but Michi took the leaves quickly and seemed interested in offering some flowers to Aang.

Mai and Ty Lee noticed Azula and immediately stood guard.

"Zuko's crazy letting her walk free," Mai said, rigidly.

"She's actually been making a lot of progress," Aang assured them, "I know that probably sounds impossible, but every bit of improvement has helped her."

Mai frowned at him. "Aang, you're the Avatar, so you have this naive way that everyone can change with time. But this is Azula, she can't change. She's always going to be the same horrible, manipulative - "

Her eyes slightly widened when she noticed Azula standing right beside her with a wide smile on her face. Mai and Ty Lee took an enormous step back from her and she chuckled with amusement. But Aang could tell that the look was forced.

"He's right, you know," Azula drawled, her grin still uncomfortable, "I've been doing well since seeing doctor Yui."

"Yui?" Mai looked thoughtful, then she frowned now in disbelief. "You. You're really in therapy?"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"You're the least reflective person I know." Mai said, with an edge. She was annoyed, but still uncomfortable.

Azula was still smiling, but it was fake. Aang could see the storm raging behind her eyes. "Yui said we recently made a breakthrough, in fact."

"Excuse me if I doubt her skills."

Azula continued to smile, but she was holding the edge of the stand and her hands began to mutilate the flowers around it. It wasn't until Sen and Hina approached that she let out a small gasp and released her death hold on the stand. Sen looked at Mai and Ty Lee before smiling.

"Oh! You guys are here," she said, "What were you talking about?"

Mai turned briskly. "Nothing."

Ty Lee looked down at Hina. "Aww, is this your daughter?"

Sen smiled, putting a hand on Hina's shoulder. "Yes, this is Hina."

"How's Azula doing as a mom?" Ty Lee asked.

"She's been awesome!" Hina said, missing the cold look on Azula's face as she threw her hands in the air, "We've played Hunt the Water Witch so many times!"

Azula's cold stare softened as she listened to Hina's continued praise. Sen shot her an affectionate smile and looked happy to see Azula calming now. Being wanted and praised in such a genuine was was pleasant for the other woman. Being a mother and valued so much by their daughter certainly made her happy in ways she wouldn't openly admit. But Sen could see it.

"...It doesn't matter," Mai whispered, to her mother, "Azula can pretend all she wants. I'm not stupid."

Later that evening, Sen, Azula and Hina had returned home.

Sen was in the kitchen preparing supper when she heard a strange, breathless rhythm of grunts coming from outside. She furrowed her brow, tilted her head before she sighed, shut her eyes and walked out to find Azula at a nearby tree, bending several blasts of blue flame. Her eyes were red, angry and streaked with tears.

"Azula." Sen said, softly.

Azula glanced only for a second in her direction before she continued to rapidly bend every shot. Each one was a hit against the air, searing and cold all at once. Each blow was to an imaginary foe.

Sen approached and slowly - very slowly - reached out to put her arms around her. Azula jumped at the contact only once before she continued to punch at the air. She was almost mad with obsession, as if she had to take down whatever enemy she saw before her. It wasn't long before she eventually tired herself out and began to cry. Sen brow pinched, her lips pursed as she listened to the small, breathless cries against her arm.

"I know..." Sen said, quietly. "I'm sorry."

It hurt. She knew it did.


	2. Surface Tension

~o~

Minato trotted around the field with Hina on her back. Sen was there astride Wataru while Azula watched them in the shade of a parasol and a blanket. Hina was laughing and the sound drew Azula's attention. She smiled thinly as she watched them, pleased to see her daughter taking to the training well. It was as it should be; she expected no less from her.

Was she becoming her father? Did she expect the same from Hina? No, of course not. Hina would never be subject to the fear that Ozai had put Azula through. At the time, she'd never seen it. But Yui had insisted that it was her drive to be safe. To make her father happy and proud of her -

"Mom!" Hina suddenly called, snapping Azula from her thoughts.

Azula looked up with a curious note and found Hina on Minato marching back and forth with grace. "Look, mom, I did it! Minato and I are like one spirit!"

Azula smiled her approval. "Good. Perhaps you can put that prodigal skill to use and practice your bending with me later today."

"Okay!" Hina brightened. She glanced down at Minato and her features lit up. "Oh! She says she's hungry, be right back!"

Sen dismounted Wataru, gave the animal a little pet before she took a seat beside Azula. They watched Hina make her way toward the palanquin and reach for a basket with food for Minato. Azula chuckled slightly as the animal seemed quite eager to have her food.

"Different from Wataru, isn't it?" Azula said.

"Mmm, but times are different now," Sen agreed. "And it'll be good to show Hina that we trust her with the responsibility. She's happy to prove that she is capable."

"True."

Sen looked at her briefly, catching the strange, distant look on her face. She put a hand over her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"And you've done a wonderful job as a mother. I hope you know that."

"Of course I know that." Azula huffed slightly.

Certainly better than Ursa. Azula took pride in that.

Her features smoothed out as she remembered going to the palace to have servants tend to her for her morning; Sen would eventually get servants after she'd spent a while convincing her to do so. She was considering what to do that afternoon. Perhaps training with Hina would suffice. After all, it wasn't as if she had other things she could focus on and her daughter's training did take priority.

Hina approached them and Sen offered her something to eat; Komodo chicken that she warmed slightly with her bending. Minato took a seat beside Hina while the girl ate.

"Yui insists that I find a new purpose," Azula explained to them, with a sigh, "A way to take back my power."

Hina chewed a little of her food before she spoke. "The headmistress at the orphanage used to tell us that we should have hobbies," she explained, "We should do what we like. So, mom...what do you like to do?"

Azula made a thoughtful sound, leaning back slightly as she considered the question. "Hm. I don't know."

Really, who had time to have hobbies when the war was the priority? Azula didn't have any idea what she liked to do as her mind was spent more on battle. Sen was the same. They were children of war and that would take a long time to forget.

Just then, a messenger approached them and saluted. "Forgive me," he said, "I have a message to deliver."

Azula frowned up at him. "What is it?"

"For Sen." the messenger told her, "Lord Gin on Ainu Island wishes to discuss purchase of his land. He believes the Sky Metal veins will be of interest to you."

Sen nodded. She looked astonished for a moment.

O

"I've never been to a meeting like this."

Sen was unsure about the meeting she was planning to go to that early morning; it involved trading land that she would use for Sky Metal mining. But she had never engaged in such a ritual before. It was even worse when Azula reminded her that most of those particular meetings involved needless 'buttering up' to those involved. It was how it always worked and Sen hated that.

"What do I even discuss?" she said, with a sigh.

Azula ran her fingertip over the rim of her tea cup. She was distracted. "Well, I've been to these kinds of meetings before," she explained, "It isn't about the trade."

"It's not?" Sen looked confused.

"No, it's not," Azula continued, a smirk on her face, "You just tell them what they want to hear."

Sen sighed, tapping her fingers on the table. Hina walked up to her, took a small piece of jerky sitting on a plate before she looked up at her.

"If you want to talk about stuff, don't talk about me, mom." she suggested. "Adults get bored when you talk about kids."

Azula nodded with a long, dramatic sigh. "It's true, unfortunately. Most of them don't want to hear about the mundane of home life."

Sen made a face.

"That's just the way of politics, Sen," Azula explained, "If you want to get their approval, you need to get their attention, first."

Sen thought about that and Azula raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Well, either way, Avatar Aang will be with me to ensure that nothing is disturbed," Sen continued, "Ainu Island is an old place. I'm sure there will be a lot to talk about."

Later on, Sen prepared her armor; it was all familiar to dress in the attire, sash tied, boots wiped down, hair pulled up in a knot. She was reminded of how she dressed for battle.

Battle.

Sen shut her eyes.

She departed on the way to the boat where Aang was waiting. He smiled when he saw her and waved. "Good morning, Sen!" he said, "Nice day for a boat ride, huh?"

Sen nodded her head, smiling a little. "Yes. I do miss the smell of the sea."

"Not the war, though."

"No. Not the war."

" _What a lie._ "

Sen looked up briefly, seeing the shapes of victims of the war; Earth Kingdom soldiers, Water Tribe warriors and bandits from her days in battle. They were all ghosts, staring at her with cold indifference.

" _You miss war,_ " an Earth Kingdom ghost sneered, " _How can you hope to be normal?_ "

" _She can't be normal. The war machine can't function for any other purpose but war._ " a Water Tribe warrior piped up from the back.

"Hey, Sen?"

Aang's voice dispersed the ghosts and Sen looked down at him with a smile that she had to force.

"How are things going at home?" Aang asked. "With Hina?"

"Very well, actually. I'm looking forward to the day she starts her education at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. Azula certainly insisted she go there. Hina's quite excited."

Aang tilted his head, catching her tone. "Are you?"

"Oh! Don't mistaken my tone," Sen told him, with a reassuring smile. "I'm happy for Hina to have the best, but..." She hesitated. "I'm just...worried about what that might mean. She's our child. I'm concerned certain stigmas might be held against her."

Aang made a face. "Oh. Yeah..."

They were silent for a while and just watched the water as the boat began its departure for the island. Sen was toying with her fingers, itching to distract herself.

"I don't want Hina to know my fears," Sen admitted, "I've been keeping it from Azula as well. Spirits knows she has a lot on her mind."

"But your feelings are important too, Sen."

He was right and it was taking Sen quite a bit of time to accept that she had to care for her own well being. She thought about telling him about the ghosts of her past that had been haunting her. The echoes of war that still lurked in the back of her mind. And the smile she was forcing on her face to cover it up.

O

Aang and Sen had been warmly welcomed by Lord Gin of Ainu Island. He led them into a vast mansion and offered them lunch for their journey. His husband had been there as well - Goro, a Fire Nation noble who had pleasant smiles and gentle eyes. They were friendly as Azula had said they'd be; whether or not it was a mask they chose to wear, Sen didn't mind it much. After all, it certainly made her less nervous regardless.

"We are honored to have the Avatar here in our home," Goro said, with a respectful nod of his head to Aang. "I can assure you, nothing here will be done to upset the balance of the Spirit World."

"I'm glad to hear it, Goro." Aang smiled.

Gin ran his hand over a map of the island and indicated a place he'd marked with a circle. "So, this is where the vein is located."

Sen regarded the map. She sensed Gin's stare, but didn't look up at him. She knew he was looking at her face. She tried to play it off with a bit of humor.

"Does my face horrify you, Lord Gin?" she asked.

"Not at all." Gin told her, smiling, "You actually are a fascinating lady, Sen. A warrior like yourself taking charge of your father's Sky Metal empire. It's quite the undertaking. I simply expected you to be more aggressive."

Sen's smile thinned slightly.

"Well, your upbringing was called into question," Gin continued to explain, "I've heard of Arashi marrying a commoner and that does explain the breeding."

Sen glared at him and her eyes darkened a degree.

"Oh!" Gin quickly corrected himself. "Don't think me prejudice at all, Sen! I'm simply amazed that the rumors I've heard have been so very wrong."

Sen still didn't like it, but it made the tension in her shoulders ebb slightly. "I see..."

Goro looked at Gin skeptically. "Oh, be nice, Gin. She doesn't know you're kidding."

Sen laughed a little when the two of them did; she was still uncomfortable and Aang could see it given the look on her face. The humor was a little lost to her, but they seemed to be genuine about it. It made the rest of the conversations go smoothly afterwards.

After eating their meals, they walked to the courtyard and discussed their plans for mining; Aang was curious about exploring the wooded area close to where the Sky Metal ore would not disturb any possible spiritual places. It was an offering that Sen gave him out of respect.

"So I've heard praise about your leadership," Gin said, "The workers in your employ all enjoy their place. You feed them well, provide housing and security. If I am to have that as well, I need to ensure that security takes priority."

Sen frowned thoughtfully. "Why is that?"

Gin and Goro looked at each other hesitantly. Then, Goro spoke, putting a hand on his husband's shoulder. "We've been attacked recently." he explained, "More and more Fire Nation nobles have been on guard because of the Kemurikage."

"Come again?" Sen raised her eyebrows.

"The Kemurikage are spirits that were said to have haunted warlords," Aang explained before the two could, "Before the Fire Nation. I've heard about them before. They also take kids who misbehave." He made a face at the funny look he received from Sen. "That's what I heard."

"That's true." Goro continued, "We haven't seen anything ourselves, but we just want to take precautions."

Aang nodded his head. "If there's a spirit...or more displeased with something, I can find that spirit and find out." he assured them. "I am the Avatar, it's what I do."

Gin smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Avatar Aang! It's not just for us, but for the workers as well. After all, an unhappy worker is not a productive one."

Sen's smile disappeared slightly. Aang caught the look and looked concerned.

"Sen?"

"My father said that," Sen replied, softly. "To me." She looked up at the two men and her eyes narrowed. "You knew my father, didn't you?"

Gin reacted slightly with an uneasy sound. The air between them all had changed and for a moment, none of them spoke. Aang was slightly concerned; he knew that even after all these years, Sen found the subject about her father to be a touchy one.

Finally, Gin sighed, nodding his head. "I did. He used to be one of my friends until I found out he was out of his mind." he explained, "It happened when he married your mother."

Sen swallowed thickly. "Yes, I know. I spoke with my grandparents about it."

She hadn't seen them since they had been exiled from the Fire Nation. She never thought of it.

Gin shook his head. "Goro and I knew about it, yes. We were angry that Arashi had been lashing out the way he was. That he took everything out on his only child and his workers. We tried to do everything we could to put an end to it. Goro even tried to take you away."

Sen blinked, astonished by the news. "What?"

Goro laughed weakly. "Yes, I... I was hoping that you could be our daughter. We offered Arashi that choice. Well...Gin disguised it as an offer to let him have another chance to have the son he wanted. We would have given you a home with us."

The thought made Sen smiled sadly. She had to fight to keep her tears in check. It made sense then why they were so eager to talk to her.

"Is that why you called me to buy your land?" she asked.

Goro laughed softly, glancing at Gin. "Well...that may have been a part of it, yes."

Aang looked at Sen now, hopeful. "Well, fate does work in interesting ways, huh?" he told her.

Sen let out a quiet laugh. "Yes..."

The rest of the afternoon went well; Sen and the two were discussing plans that eventually led into stories about Goro and Gin's marriage.

"...He's a man, Sen. All men appreciate a touch of skilled artifice." Goro remarked, with a wide grin toward his husband.

"I appreciated it, Goro, but Spirits, it didn't do you justice at the ballroom." Gin said, with a roll of his eyes and a small laugh.

Sen nodded her head and thought of Azula. "Yes, Azula appreciates the finer things as well. She certainly enjoys my sense of taste in clothing."

Goro smirked at her. "Sen, if you want to talk about Princess Azula, just say so. I know how you dote upon her. The rumors we had heard about you weren't always the bad ones. You're a fetching couple, you know."

Sen blushed a little and glanced toward Aang, who seemed interested in the colorful surface of a Sky Metal vein. She suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Now you've made her embarrassed, Goro." Gin chuckled as he said this.

Harmless teasing. It was something that Sen hadn't experienced with her own father; the idea that they had wanted to adopt her still lingered in her mind. It wouldn't change her past, of course - thinking about what could have been. She would never have met Azula and adopted Hina. Perhaps things did happen as they were meant to happen. It was just something that Aang had taught her and she had been struggling to accept.

Upon returning to her office, Sen was overlooking a scrap piece of Sky Metal and thinking about what Hina had said regarding hobbies. She'd never once had a hobby, but she looked at the metal and remembered making things upon her father's order.

Shaping the metal was the difficult part of it as it was known to be one of the toughest metals in the world. But she had an idea of what she would make with it. A gift, perhaps. For Azula.

Hiroto - her head of staff - entered her office with a scroll in hand. "Ah! Sen, you're here," he said, "Would you like to read today's report?"

"Read it for me, please." Sen said, still focused on her metal.

"We have a new head of security as you requested. His name is Akira." Hiroto explained, "Also, I thought to add that production is up by twenty percent from the previous month."

Sen smiled her approval. "Excellent. Anything else?"

"No, ma'am. But the head of security would like to meet you. Should I give him a time that would work for you?"

"No need. I'm coming now."

She was led from her office by Hiroto and walked through the production floor. It was crowded with staff working, all of whom bid Sen a 'hello' and 'good afternoon'. She acknowledged each one with a pleasant smile and nod of her head before passing into another office where the new head of security waited. He was a short man who stood below her shoulders.

"Are you him?" Sen asked.

Akira looked up at her, seemingly unable to answer, staring at her face with astonishment. His silence and his stare began to annoy Sen a little.

"Are you Akira or not?" she asked again.

Akira laughed, apologetic. "I am." he said. "I'm sorry for staring at you."

Sen relaxed a little. Perhaps her bite had been unnecessary. She still felt a sliver of tension in her body unraveling. After all, it was a little bit to think about regarding Goro and Gin's words. "It's fine."

She saluted him once and Akira was confused by it before he tentatively bowed to her in return. Sen gestured to a nearby table.

"May I offer you tea?" she asked.

Akira laughed a little, nodding his head. "That would be nice, thank you."

Sen looked at Hiroto briefly before she began to pour tea for Akira. It was unusual to see someone like Sen doing the task normally reserved for a servant, but Akira said nothing on the matter. Sen handed him the cup and he thanked her quietly before taking a drink.

"I've gotten better at the art of making tea," Sen told him, "I trust it's suitable?"

Akira winced briefly before nodding politely. "It is. Thank you."

"Good." Sen took a seat in front of him and began. "I needed a new head of security for my office. My previous head retired. He was a good man and I hope to see the same in you."

"Of course!" Akira smiled. "I intend to be the best."

"I'm glad to hear it," Sen continued. Her tone took on a serious edge. "One thing that I ask from my head of security is the respect for my workers. We have many here under my employ who have come from far across the Fire Nation. Some from prisons and others from the war who have had no place left to go. I do not tolerate any form of abuse to my workers. I hope you understand that."

The words were gentle, but the way she looked at him with a warning made Akira nod uneasily. "I understand."

"Good."

Akira hesitated before he spoke. "I wanted the job because they say that no one suffers here as they did when Arashi was in charge." he told her, "They said that working for you was better than working for Katsu and Cho."

Sen frowned now, a bit taken by the words. "Who said that?"

"Everyone."

O

Blue flames.

Yellow flames.

Azula and Hina were bending fire together in the palace grounds; Hina was watching the turtle ducks after a moment of performing a few bending motions.

"Hina, are you paying attention?" Azula said, with a frown in her voice.

Hina's focus returned to her mother. "Oh, sorry, mom. The ducks were saying something."

While they resumed their bending, Azula was focused on Hina's movements; she learned quickly and adapted, which was something Azula felt pride in. Perhaps a part of Ozai stuck with her. She wanted to see Hina excel in everything she was good at and bending was the first thing in mind.

It was too quiet and Azula could feel the whispers sneaking in when she thought of her parents; perhaps small talk would suffice.

"Hina, do you remember your parents?" she asked, "Before Sen and I?"

Hina made a face, thinking about it. "No, not really," she admitted. She paused, then smiled a little. "I remember singing, though. My mom used to sing to me when I was a baby."

"Really? You remember that?"

Hina laughed a little. "Well, the birds used to tell me. They always visited me at the orphanage."

Azula made a note of amusement.

The two made their way into the palace and Hina admired the portraits of Fire Lords through the centuries. Azula had been looking up at them as well; she was certainly pleased to see that Zuko had not taken them down. After all, no matter the depths of cruelty and violence from previous Fire Lords; Hina had to know the truth about their history.

Zuko had been making his way toward them. When he saw his sister standing close to Hina, talking and sharing with her the histories of the Fire Lords, he smiled a bit, happy to see his sister look proud of her knowledge. Hina had been her saving grace.

He decided to leave them alone as he departed with his mother, Kiyi and Noren.

Azula spent time with Hina in her room, brushing her daughter's hair.

"Besides her strength and ferocity, we must always present ourselves in a clean, orderly manner," Azula told her; she noticed that Hina was focused on a jewelry box at the little desk and smiled. "Do you want to see what I have in there?"

She set the brush down, opened the box and revealed a crown. She hadn't worn it in some time and Hina's eyes widened in amazement, reaching out to touch.

"It's my mother's crown," Azula explained, "She left it here when she ran away from my father."

"Why'd she run away?"

Azula's smile thinned and she exhaled. Her first instinct was to tell Hina how weak Ursa was; how pathetic she had been to choose a life of a lie and hide away behind a mask.

"Perhaps she thought it was best for everyone." Azula replied, flatly.

"Mom?"

"Hm?" Azula looked down at Hina at the soft, sad query.

"Is that why the birds tell me you go outside to cry?" Hina asked her.

Azula stared at her, smile disappearing completely now. She didn't answer and just sighed, closing the box that housed the crown.

"You don't need to concern yourself for that, Hina," she said, with a small edge in her voice.

O

Sen studied a piece of Sky Metal she was shaping into a ring made up of dragons circled together. She was happy with the result; having a hobby was certainly nice. Especially with what she was planning on doing with the ring itself. But she couldn't do much with it yet.

She tucked it away in her little box nearby and set it into her desk before meeting with Goro and Gin outside. They were waiting for her, observing the facility under her command. They had been impressed with what they saw and certainly eager to discuss future plans.

"...You've done a fine job thus far, Sen, but you could stand to be... slightly more amiable." Gin explained.

Sen made a face. "On the way here, you suggested earlier I should be more intimidating."

"Of course. One must never be too charming or people lose respect," he explained, "Too intimidating, however, and you'll never be invited to anything. Take it from someone who knows."

Sen nodded in agreement. "Azula gave me advice on those sorts of things."

"Royalty would know better than all of us." Gin replied, with an amused laugh.

Sen thought about his words for a moment; she was still questioning his presence in her life now as well as Goro. Now that they were here and with ties to her family, she had to know what made them want to approach her now after all this time.

"So why now?" she asked.

Goro and Gin looked at each other briefly, sighing once before Goro spoke.

"We had heard of your return to the Fire Nation Capital and we had to see you again," Goro explained, hesitantly. "Maybe a part of us wanted to relieve ourselves of our guilt for doing nothing to stop Arashi from shaping you the way he had."

Gin nodded in agreement. "That must sound selfish..."

Sen shook her head. "No, not quite." she admitted, with a happy sigh. "I've spent so long expecting the worst from those in my life. Perhaps I thought you had ill-intentions."

"Understandable." Goro agreed. "We did hear about your grandparents. It's unfortunate."

"We're not asking to be your replacement parents, Sen." Gin looked guilty as he said this. "But we hope that we can do something for the years you've spent with Arashi and his horrors."

Sen smiled and her mind went to Azula and Hina. She ran her fingers absently together and they were quiet for the longest time.

"When will you ask her, anyway?" Gin questioned.

Sen looked confused. "Hm? About what?"

Gin gestured to her hand briefly. "I don't see a wedding ring. You've been together for some time. Are you going to finally settle?"

Sen laughed, embarrassed. "Well...yes, I have thought about how I might."

"You're waiting for a right time?" Goro asked, "Just do what Gin did for me. Wait until a party. Everyone was in support for us."

Gin laughed with delight. "Come on, you give me too much credit, Goro. I tripped and nearly fell into the bowl of punch."

"It was adorable, Gin."

Then, the sound of a tree collapsing in the distance turned their attention toward a forest. Sen furrowed her brow and Gin looked confused.

"What in Spirit's name is that?" he wondered.

"I don't know. I'm going to see." Sen told them.

O

Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors were panicking when Sen arrived, helping Zuko stand from the carriage. She noticed Noren, Ursa and Kiyi huddled inside, fearful.

"What's going on?" Sen asked. "Is anyone hurt?"

Suki shook her head toward her. "Nothing to worry about. An old tree fell, but nobody's hurt."

Sen frowned thoughtfully when she noticed a bit of powder on the ground. She knelt down, ran her fingertips over it before sniffing her hand. Her eyes widened and she sniffed the air once before quickly moving when she spotted bombs in the distance, attached to two more trees.

"I don't think that tree fell because it's old! Get down!" she shouted.

Zuko quickly retreated into the carriage, shutting the door behind him; the explosives, along with a number of other, undiscovered bombs, detonated in a deafening whirlwind of sound. The sound of trees crashing to the ground added to the thunderous noise. The Kyoshi Warriors shielded their faces from flying debris with their hands and shields. When the noise died down, Zuko departed from the carriage. He and the warriors along with Sen looked up, noticing the fallen trees lying in a ring around their position.

Sen peered into the carriage to the other three, who looked shaken, but unharmed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"Y-Yes, thank you, Sen." Ursa said.

Just then, the sound of voices surrounded them. "Free Fire Lord Ozai! Power to the Fire Nation! Free Fire Lord Ozai! Power to the Fire Nation!"

"New Ozai Society..." Suki whispered.

Sen looked at her, confused by the name. "What? Who?" she asked.

"Loyal followers of Fire Lord Ozai." Suki told her. "Right now, we're in for a fight!"

Sen had heard of those still loyal to Ozai and his ways; many of them had been just a minor annoyance that most gave no thought to. But she knew some had made attacks on nobility. Maybe they had something to do with the Kemurikage... Aang would surely know.

Zuko peered through the windows of the carriage, to his family. "Stay put."

Several clothed figures with shielded faces surrounded them. Sen's eyes narrowed and one of the fighters stood in a bending stance.

"Impostor! Impostor! Impostor! Impostor! Impostor!" they chanted, directed toward Zuko.

"Zuko! The time has come for you to return the throne to the one true Fire Lord!" a man spoke from the group - presumably the leader, "We demand that you step down at once! Do so peacefully and no harm shall come to your family!"

Sen smirked, sneering at him. "That's not going to happen."

The leader was uncertain, given the shifting of his feet and Sen bent a blast of fire at them. From the carriage, Kiyi watched the explosive display of firebending with wide eyes, mouth agape in a smile.

"Whoa." she gasped.

Two members of the Society found themselves in the way of the unexpected attack; while one retaliated with flames of his own, the other shielded his face with his arm.

The leader pointed at Zuko. "Attack! Attack without mercy!"

It was then that the New Ozai Society members began to rush down on their captives, still chanting "Power to the Fire Nation" the entire time. Sen was ready; one of the men thrust out his fist to bend fire and she leaned to one side, grabbing his fist in one hand and twisting his wrist back, drawing a shriek of pain.

Suki looked around before calling to Sen. "This is all fine, but we still need backup!"

Sen smiled thinly down at the whimpering man. "Are you sure? I've swatted bugs bigger than this one."

"Sen!" Zuko shouted.

Sen sighed, nodding her head. "Fine."

She gave the man a brief look before tossing him to the dirt.

Suki dropped a flare into a mortar cannon next to her and launched it into the sky. She watched it rise into the air for a brief moment before joining the fight.

Three fighters rushed at Zuko with a yell, and Zuko swung a flaming kick in their direction. Two of them ducked out of the way, but one of them was thrown aside by it.

Suki dove through the air to avoid numerous firebending attacks launched by a fighter. She landed next to him and immobilized him with chi-blocking blows. Sen looked down at the man who fell and smiled her approval before they stood back-to-back, observing several other Kyoshi warriors easily dispatching the fighters before them.

"Sen, how many do you count?" Suki asked.

"Fourteen." Sen whispered, "One in the tree there to your left. It's alright, hold your breath and throw your blades just three inches above my head."

Suki nodded and brought out three Shuriken blades before tossing them into the place Sen had indicated. There was a groan and a man fell from the tree, into the bush below. Sen smiled her approval and nodded to Suki.

"Good!"

Out of nowhere, at high speed, a cable with round weights suddenly caught Suki around her waist, trapping her arms close to her body and immobilizing her. She collapsed to the ground as a horrified Sen watched.

"Suki!" she shouted.

Another shot and Sen's arm was wrapped up in the weights. She looked back at a combatant holding a large cannon-like device aiming it at her. Sen snarled with effort before she seized the cable surrounding her arm with her free hand before yanking.

The man was forced forward with a shout and Sen's fist was waiting for him, right into his midsection. He fell to the ground with a groan. The leader observed the sight of his fallen men before gesturing once for a retreat. Several of them scattered into the forest and Sen looked up at the sight of one of the men moved to retrieve a pouch of gold that had fallen from Noren's belt in the chaos.

She took it and he struggled to take it back from her, grunting with effort. Sen smirked down at the man who slid across the ground, trying to pry the money from her hand. But her sheer strength and size proved no match for him. It was like watching a small rodent attempt to steal food from a large cat.

"Greedy little lion vulture, aren't you?" she hissed.

"Give it to me!" the man spat.

Sen regarded him with a cold smile. "I definitely won't."

Noren raised two hands. "Sen, wait. Please, forget the money! Just-just give it to him!" he insisted. "There's no need for anyone else to get hurt."

Sen glared back at him, annoyed with the thought of letting any of them have their way. Sighing, she opened her hand and allowed the man to run away with the money. To her, they would simply get away with it; they attacked the Fire Lord and his family and they got away with it.

It wasn't right.


	3. Fairy Tale Monsters

~o~

Azula was pacing again.

Yui watched her for a moment, silent as she allowed the woman to talk and walk around as she needed. Azula seemed distracted a little, making grand gestures with her hands to emphasize her point. She was a bit out of sorts due to the fact that she had stopped a young boy from being run over by a cart.

"...and I just...pulled him away from the cart! I don't do those things!" she said. She paused, smiling a little. "It's funny, I've always looked at do-gooders with pity. Little did I know their dirty secret."

"And what's that?" Yui questioned.

"It...feels good to do good." Azula said, still rather proud of herself.

Yui was pleased to hear this. "Yes. Good deeds do bring an amount of personal satisfaction to those who engage in them." she explained.

"So this is what the Avatar is always chattering about," Azula took a seat.

"So you're feeling good about that small good deed," Yui wrote something down on her scroll and nodded her approval, "And from how you described it, Hina was proud of you, too. You like when others around you are proud of you, particularly family."

Azula did. It was nice to see appreciation for doing something and she liked doing good things if it meant she could have that.

"You like the way being good makes you feel," Yui continued, "But true good needs to come from a place of selflessness, authenticity."

"Well, of course. I authentically want people to appreciate me and my effort."

Yui nodded once. "So you care about image, how you look to others."

A smirk from Azula. "Well, I am the princess."

"Okay, my point is, it's wonderful that you're evolving from...well, before," Yui said, setting her brush down, "But goodness isn't a toy, Azula. We don't just play with it and throw it away when we're bored."

A long, dramatic sigh from Azula as she leaned back a little. Then, she thought of something before looking back at Yui. "My child seems to think I need a hobby."

Yui looked at her with a smile. "A hobby? That's a wonderful idea. Did you have anything in mind?"

Azula shrugged her shoulders. "Apart from my bending and military brilliance, I never had the time to spend on frivolous tasks."

"Well, was there something you enjoyed doing as a child?"

Azula thought about it. "Hm..."

She didn't know, really. Her 'hobbies' were spent training with her father and mentors as well as spending time researching histories of the Fire Nation. There was no time to spend on other things. Azula had no idea if she'd even enjoy anything else.

A gong sounded outside, interrupting her thoughts and Yui peered outside through her window before looking back at the other woman. "We will continue this next week. Maybe you'll have an idea, then? I'd certainly love to see what you come up with."

A murmur of hesitant confirmation.

Once they stepped outside, an older woman was standing there and suddenly pointed at Azula. "You really think you can help that monster?" she shouted, glaring at Yui.

Yui frowned at her, sighing as if she'd done this countless times before. She urged the woman aside. "Yes, yes, we've heard it all before. Some of us have other things to be spending our time on than waiting outside a doctor's office."

Two guards nearby were drawn by the commotion as the woman continued to shout and point. Azula was bored already with it and noticed the guards approaching them.

"It sounds to me like you're harassing my patient," Yui told the woman, annoyed, "Now back away unless you want to be taken away in chains!"

The two guards made their way over to the woman and she scowled up at them.

"You can't! She's the one who needs to be in chains!" she shouted.

"Alright, come on. Don't make my day difficult..." one of the guards said.

Yui exhaled, annoyed by the trouble the other woman had caused. Azula was indifferent to it; after all, she knew how people still saw her. She knew that it was never so easy for them to forget. But she was curious, if only a little, to understand what she'd done to that woman in particular.

"I'm sorry about that, Azula," Yui told her.

"Never you mind, doctor." Azula replied, "You can't take the words of those fools to heart."

Yui studied her with a curious note; she'd expected a more abrupt reaction, but Azula surprised her by doing nothing of the sort. Perhaps she had been learning.

"And your friends? Mai and Ty Lee?" she queried, "What of them?"

At the mention of their names, Azula had grown silent. Yui made her way to her Mongoose Lizard waiting for her nearby and climbed into the saddle. She looked down at Azula with a kind smile.

"Healing takes time," she told her, "For everyone involved."

O

Azula made her way home and stepped out into the yard. She looked around for Sen, spotting the two Komodo Rhino's in their pens, but no sign of the woman.

"Sen? Sen, where are you?" she called.

"Up here."

Azula looked up, spotting the woman hanging from the tree by her legs and performing sit ups, lifting her chin to her knees. She smiled a little, tilting her head.

"Sen, what have I told you about doing that in the trees?" she asked.

Sen chuckled. "Don't worry. The branch is thick. I won't fall this time."

"If you say so." Azula quipped, dryly. The memory of the little accidents Sen had while trying to exercise in the trees still made her laugh. "Anyway, where's Hina?"

"Upstairs, having her bath." Sen told her, grunting with each sit up. "I had a rather interesting morning and I couldn't wait to tell you. The New Ozai Society attacked Zuko. It didn't take much to bring them down, but they fled because Noren didn't want further bloodshed."

Azula folded her arms across her chest, frowning thoughtfully. "New Ozai Society, huh? Yes, I've heard rumors about them. Just common loyal dogs to my father. Nothing to trouble yourself over."

"I thought so too," Sen replied, frowning as well, "Still, I didn't like it. Zuko's continuing to investigate while he hosts a party. I think it's to alleviate the fears and rumors."

"Probably so."

"We're invited." Sen told her, stopping her sit ups to look at her with a smile.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Sen, you hate parties."

"Yes, I do." Sen replied, still hanging there. "But you don't. And Hina wants to go."

Azula smiled now. "Is this your way of wanting to show off?"

"Perhaps." Sen replied, a little playfully. "Is it not a girlfriend's duty to be proud of the woman she desires and her child?"

"You read that from a book, didn't you?"

Sen looked a little embarrassed. "Gin told me to say that."

"Ah."

"Did it work?"

"A little, but that's far from the point." Azula quipped, her tone dry as she leaned forward to kiss her, taking her by the collar of her robes. "Now come down from that tree. You look ridiculous."

"A few more and I'll prepare us lunch."

"Fine."

Azula walked back into the house and noticed a gold and red scroll lying on a table nearby. She picked it up in her hands for study, noticing that it was a formal invitation. She knew that it was surely a ploy to bring out members of the New Ozai Society. Her brother had grown smarter in his days as Fire Lord.

It was almost admirable. Perhaps he'd taken a few pages from their father's book.

"Mom, I'm done!" Hina announced, making her way into the room.

Azula nodded her approval. "Nails?" she said, gesturing to her own hands.

Hina proudly displayed her fingernails to Azula, who took a few seconds to study their cleanliness. She nodded once and Hina took a seat beside her.

"Mom, how was your trip to the head doctor?" Hina asked.

"Fine, as any trip to have my head dissected can go," Azula replied. She paused, looked at Hina with a curious tilt of her head. "You want to go to the party your uncle is hosting?"

"Yeah! They're going to have animals there! Really cool ones!" Hina told her.

There was a loud thud outside and the two sitting there flinched. Azula sighed, glancing upwards before she called out to Sen.

"Sen? Did you fall?" she called.

"...no!" Sen called back, rather pained.

"Are you sure?" Azula quipped, glancing briefly at Hina who was trying hard not to laugh. "I heard a fall!"

"I'm fine!" Sen yelled now.

A giggle from Hina and chuckle from Azula.

"Come along, Hina," Azula said, rising from her spot. "Let's pull your unfortunate mother from her puddle of embarrassment, shall we?"

O

Sen certainly appreciated the finer things of nobility when it came to her attire.

Golden men's robes fitted and tailored to her specific needs; shoulder pauldrons of black and gold, clean boots, high-throated collar. She looked perfectly tailored and groomed for the event.

"Sen, come here."

Azula's voice had her turning and Sen turned, struck by her beauty; Azula was wearing evening robes, an absolute vision in red and black, showing off her neck and shoulders, her arms sheathed in gloves that came well above above the elbow. Sen was struck by the sight of her and Azula rolled her eyes, amused.

"Sen, honestly. How many times have you seen me?" she quipped. "You always look at me like..."

"I'm looking at you for the first time?" Sen finished, laughing with embarrassment. "Yes, I know."

Azula gestured for her to turn around and she adjusted a clasp on the cloak around Sen's shoulders. Sen bit her lip, chuckling and Azula shook her head. Once she felt the cloak was properly attached, she patted Sen's shoulder once and smiled.

"Good. You look nice."

Hina walked into the room, dressed in Azula's old dress uniform. Azula beamed at the sight and knelt down to adjust the collar.

"Ah, good!" she said, "It fits. Normally I would have burned these things, but you took a shine to them as you always do."

She rose now and Sen offered her arm for her to take. The three departed from the house.

When they arrived at the palace, sveral high class citizens were lined up and being admitted inside by a guard, who was checking the invitation of one group before letting them pass. Sen and Azula were next in line with Hina; everyone around them had been dressed for the occasion in elaborate hairstyles and abundant jewelry.

Azula's arm was encircled around's Sen's and she smiled, raising her chin. She was aware of the stares they received; the looks of discomfort and uncertainty of their presence there. If Sen noticed it, she didn't seem to let it bother her.

The funny way she held herself earned a small giggle from Azula. She couldn't help it.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" she said.

"Mmm, yes. But it's good I have you to make sure I don't behave too foolishly."

Gin and Goro were standing one couple behind them and Gin leaned to one side, grinning. "Sen!" He waved a little. "Good to see you here!"

Azula looked back at them and she made a face. "Ah, those are the two men you told me about..." she said.

"They're nice, Azula. You might like talking with them."

"Sure, I would. And I'd probably enjoy eating Komodo Jerky that's sat in the sun too long."

Goro eyed Azula up and down with a smile that was genuine. "Well! You two certainly are a fetching couple!" he told them, "And Princess Azula, if I may say so; your outfit is perfection. If only I was capable of pulling off such an ensemble myself."

Azula raised an eyebrow, shrugged her shoulder once with a smirk. Well, perhaps they weren't as insufferable as she believed.

They entered the palace, filled with people of upper class. Hina took a moment to admire everything around her; she had never been to a party like this before. Azula noticed the mystified look on her face and smiled.

"Nothing to it, Hina." she told her.

"Yeah," Hina agreed, "Everyone just seems like they're playing a part in a play."

Sen and Azula considered her words for a moment.

"That's not a terrible comparison, really." Azula replied.

Hina looked up when she spotted Zuko flanked by several attendants, along with Ursa and Kiyi. She grinned and looked up at her parents.

"Can I go say hi to uncle Zuko?" she asked.

"Oh, very well." Azula bid her away with a little wave. "Have fun if you must."

Hina happily rushed over. Sen and Azula watched her go with bated breath; they were unsure how Hina would be treated by the nobles and various other faces who knew them. But Hina seemed to blend in quite well and Zuko was happy to see her.

Azula glanced around the great hall, taking in the smells of food, incense, and grand orchestra of music. It took her back to the days she had spent with her father attending to evenings like these.

Goro and Gin approached them and Azula regarded the two men with her nose in the air.

"Ah, so these are the two you were meeting with," she said, "I've heard stories about you."

Gin chuckled and saluted her. "Princess Azula, it's an honor to meet you!"

Azula studied the two with a thin smile. Well, she certainly didn't mind that. "Sen tells me you two were the ones who considered adopting her. You were friends with her father."

"For a time." Gin replied, with a grimace. "Until we saw the cruelty he was capable of. We tried constantly to take her from him, but failed at every turn. His mother saw to that."

"Cho was a conniving woman," Azula agreed, feeling Sen tense beside her. "And she got what she deserved."

Sen smiled, but it was forced.

"Yes, well..." Goro continued, catching the look. "We're not here to discuss sins of the father or his mother. We should be enjoying our time here at the Fire Lord's request! He certainly spared no expense."

Azula looked around with a curious note. "Yes, Zuzu certainly spared nothing."

O

The party continued without signs of anything suspicious.

Zuko continued to watch his guests dancing and enjoying themselves while Aang stood beside him, observing with a pleased smile.

"Everyone's having fun, Zuko. I don't think something's going to happen tonight," Aang assured him, "Not with everyone here. You should have fun, too."

"I can't." Zuko argued, "Not when I know one of these nobles might be leading the New Ozai Society."

Aang looked at him briefly before letting out a sigh. He didn't want to argue with him about it. He caught sight of Katara and brightened, walking up to greet her among the crowd. Zuko watched him go before he leaned back against his throne. He didn't like this and couldn't relax.

Sen and Azula observed the dancing nobles from the sidelines. Many of them were performing familiar bending forms, but most of them looked sloppy to Azula; how any of these fools still functioned as true members of Fire Nation society amazed her.

Azula glanced up at her, then smirked. "Care to show them how a true firebender dances?"

Sen was delighted by the question. "Of course. If they will stare, let's give them something to stare at."

The two made their way onto the dance floor and began to dance to the steps of the Courting Dragons as they had done for the first time. Azula smiled with pride when she noticed they were being looked at and Sen seemed to be a bit nervous by the attention, but Azula raised her chin and nodded.

"Don't look at them, Sen. Look at me." she said.

Sen smiled, nodding. It was reassuring.

The dance was elegant; they were mirror images of one another and moved flawlessly. The dancers around them had stopped to watch the pair. Some looked impressed by the sight and others were unsure. But either way, the attention was solely on both benders.

Meanwhile, Hina was focused on playing with a cat owl; it groomed her by licking at the crown of her head and Hina couldn't stop giggling.

"You're nice." she said. "What's your name?" She paused and smiled. "Oh, Wan. I like that name."

Wan let out a meow-hoot in response.

Hina frowned thoughtfully. "No, I haven't heard of Kemurikage. What's that?"

Another meow-hoot from the animal.

"Bad spirits?" Hina thought about it. "I've never seen a spirit before. How will I know what they look like, anyway?"

Three shadows loomed over Hina and she looked up in time to see three children her age glaring down at her; two boys and one girl. Wan flew away and Hina looked at each one with a weak smile.

"Hi," she said, "Can I help you?"

"Your mom. The one with the ugly face. She knew my dad." one of the children said.

Hina was slightly wounded by the remark, but stood up and scowled up at him. "And? She's not ugly." she snapped. "Her dad did that to her. It's not her fault."

The three made mocking sounds, one of them holding his hands up.

"Sorry. I don't want to hurt The Scorched and her feelings."

Hina looked confused. "The Scorched?"

"That's what she was called. My dad had soldiers who called her The Scorched. The Mad Sea Raven. All kinds of names."

"My mother says your parents monsters and deserve to be locked up for the rest of their lives," the girl sneered now, "Maybe you should, too. After all, they adopted you, didn't they? Maybe they're going to turn you into a monster, too!"

She gave Hina a shove, knocking her to the ground.

Hina's hands sparked with flames and she clenched her teeth angrily.

O

"I've never seen them myself."

Aang listened to the rumors of the spirits from various nobles with little evidence to work with. He hadn't sensed any unnatural spirit activity at all. Maybe they were just rumors and nothing more.

He sighed, approaching Zuko. "I don't know, Zuko. I think the stories about the Kemurikage might be a bit over exaggerated."

"Then we have to worry about the New Ozai Society." Zuko told him. "We know they want to see me off the throne and my father put back onto it."

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out together."

There was suddenly shouting coming from behind them and several people dispersing to the courtyards. Someone yelled "fight" and that spurred Sen and Azula to follow them.

They found Hina outside fighting with the girl from the group. The two boys were lying on the ground, crying and their clothes singed from evidence of firebending. Everyone was shouting to separate them and Sen's eyes widened; she quickly moved to pull Hina from the girl.

"Hina!" she cried, "Hina, come here! Stop!"

"That child is an animal!" a woman spat, kneeling down to her daughter, "But look who her parents are!"

Azula's eyes widened now and she took a step forward. "Do you have the slightest comprehension who you're speaking to, peasant?" she snarled.

The woman withered with fright at the threat and another man looked toward Zuko, angry as he helped his son stand. "With all due respect, Fire Lord Zuko...but we can't expect any less from these two. They're the worst of the Fire Nation and giving them a chance to have a child was a foolish mistake."

Sen held Hina tighter, showing her teeth. "Excuse me?" she whispered, her tone dropping to a frigid temperature.

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he spoke severely, addressing the angry crowd. "My sister has done everything that I've asked her to do."

"Yes, and look what's happening!"

Sen was holding Hina close, kneeling beside her daughter as she made an effort to calm her down. Hina's lip was bruised, bleeding somewhat and her clothes were filthy from the fight. But Sen's look toward the people was entirely different; a storm, a creature of wrath glaring at them from behind a cage.

"Zuko, we'll be going now." she said, her tone a dark edge as she fought to maintain her control.

"Sen? Sen, wait..." Aang stepped up and frowned at the others. "I'm sure there's a reason for the fighting. We don't need to blame - "

"Aang..." Sen tried to speak over his arguments. "Aang!" When he looked at her, she smiled sadly and her voice dropped lower. "It's okay. We'll just go home."

Azula's hands were alight with blue flames, but she looked startled when she saw Sen depart with Hina in tow. She scowled and followed her.

"Sen! Sen, you can't be serious!" she hissed. "They disrespected our daughter and they had the nerve to speak to us that way. These peasants and nobles forgot their place. We need to remind them of it."

"No." Sen said, evenly. "What we need to do is go home and discuss this later."

Azula blinked, unable to fathom Sen's behavior. "How are you being so calm about it?"

"I'm not." Sen told her, voice strained and eyes a raging storm. "I just...I need to get home."

She had to get away from them. She had to have a moment to clear her head and focus on calming herself down. Despite Aang's help in maintaining her temper, Sen wanted nothing more than to crush the parents beneath her boots for what they'd said.

Hina was wiping her eyes, but she looked angry and hurt.

O

Hina was quiet as Sen tended to her lip with a warm, wet cloth. Azula watched the sight from a seat beside her, frowning. Sen smiled sadly at Hina, setting the cloth down.

"There we go. All better." she said.

"I'm sorry, mom." Hina told her. "I didn't mean - "

"You defended yourself," Sen assured her, "They said terrible things to you and hit you. I'm proud that you stood up for what you believed in."

"But you had to leave the party because of me."

Azula sighed dramatically and shook her head. "We didn't leave because of you, Hina. That party was rather drab to begin with; filled with sycophants and fools. We were happy to leave anyway."

Sen looked at her with a short laugh before returning her gaze to Hina. "What your mother is trying to say..." she assured her, "Is that you were not the reason we left. I hope you understand that. We chose to leave that party."

Hina thought about her words for a moment before nodding. She was satisfied with the response and put her arms around Sen, who returned the embrace. Azula caught the look on Sen's face - a storm of pain and wrath still lingered there. She would ask about it later, but she was too curious to know what had caused the fight to begin with.

"What did they say to you, anyway?" Azula asked, looking at Hina as she pulled away.

Hina looked at her, angry now. "They said you were monsters and deserved to rot in prison." she told them. She looked at Sen. "They said that you were called The Scorched and The Mad Sea Raven."

Sen sighed heavily through her nose. She hadn't heard the names in such a long time, but they were true. She looked at Hina sadly.

"That's...what some used to call me, yes," she quietly admitted, after a moment, "When I was sixteen, I took on my father's mantle and earned a lot of names from my enemies. Those were just a few. One called me The Black Dragon of the Ocean because my fire used to be dark."

"Dark?"

"Muddled and black. Ty Lee would say my chi was 'dingy' and 'wrong'. I harbored so much hate and anger for what had become of me that it twisted my bending into something else. Something unnatural." Sen hesitantly continued to tell her. "Because of my failures and my father."

Hina seemed to think about that for the longest time. Her eyes were clouded in thought; confused, disappointed and hurt to see that Sen's words confirmed what the bullies had told her. She didn't feel angry at her mother at all. She was just sad that Sen's past still hung over her head.

Sen swallowed thickly, reading the look. "You can ask me, Hina. Whatever you want, you have the right to know the person I used to be."

Hina's brow knotted and she shook her head. "No. No, I don't want you to tell me anything. I don't want to know who you used to be because that's not you. You'd never do anything to hurt anyone now."

Sen smiled, her eyes misting.

"What else did they tell you, Hina?" Azula wanted to change the subject. Now.

"I was only adopted because no one else would want me."

Sen looked horrified and Azula scowled with a snort of contempt. "Fear mongering fools." she sneered, "The parents would sooner teach their cowardice to their children than face us themselves."

Hina raised one fist. "So I punched one of them and he fell to the ground, crying!"

Azula grinned and nodded her approval. "Good! I'm glad to see you teach those ignorant fools a lesson!"

Hina was happy with the praise and began to demonstrate with her hands, earning the laughter from both of her parents. "And then, I showed the girl that I was the better firebender and I scorched her brand new shoes. She was mad and then we were all firebending, but I showed them that trick you taught me - " She looked at Azula as she said this " - and the bigger one fell and peed himself!"

Azula crowed with laughter, proud of Hina for what she'd done. Sen was equally pleased to hear it as well; she wanted Hina to know how to properly defend herself.

"Well...tonight let's get you to bed," Sen told her, picking Hina up in her arms. "I have a meeting tomorrow with Goro and Gin regarding the distribution of staff members to his mines. Let's just get some rest, yes?"

"Okay." Hina agreed.

Sen pulled aside the blankets of Hina's bed and she climbed into them before snuggling into her pillows. Sen knelt down and tucked her in before looking at her hopefully.

"Can you sing me a song?" she asked.

Sen paused, glanced up toward Azula, who raised her eyebrows with a curious smile. Sen laughed a little, looked at Hina with a shake of her head.

"I...don't really sing, Hina. I mean..." She paused when she noticed how Hina was smiling. "Well...I did try once. But my father didn't want such frivolous distractions."

Hina looked disappointed and Sen sighed gently before nodding. "Well, I...do know one." she admitted, after a moment, "My mother sung it to me once when I was hurt with these burns." She gestured to her face briefly.

Sen wasn't one to disappoint Hina, but she had never sung before, at least not in some time since her father forbid such distractions.

She hesitantly began to sing the lullaby from her childhood and Hina laid there, riveted in place. Azula watched Sen, also quiet as she sang; her voice was softer than she expected it to be and melodic. Hina seemed to be enjoying the song that Sen sung for her and her eyes gradually fluttered shut.

Sen smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Then she rose and Azula followed her out into the hallways, toward their bedroom. Azula began to undress herself and fit into her robe. She watched Sen undress and sighed, shaking her head as she worked to help undo the silk tie around her waist.

"Off," Azula said.

Sen nodded and assisted with disrobing - such a complicated affair it was tonight. She only wanted to rest.

"Come to bed, Sen."

Normally, such a dulcet tone would have stirred want within her. She would have spent an entire evening entangled in their sheets; but Sen was not in the mood for it. Her mind was still a storm, a beast tugging at the bars of its cell. Still, she climbed into the bed, beneath the blankets and Azula joined her.

She didn't understand it.

"Sen, why would you turn your back on those fools after what they did?" Azula's tone didn't carry her usual contempt, "You know they deserved it."

Sen shut her eyes, taking comfort in the long-nailed fingers teasing her hair loose from her topknot. "You think I didn't? Spirits, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't want to show them. You think I'm blind to the stares? The whispers we get every day? I know what they say."

Another sigh.

"But if I do what I used to. If I just stomp out the people who wrong me. I'll have proved every single assumption right and it will only make things worse for us - and Hina." Sen continued, "And they don't deserve to ruin what we've worked so hard to achieve."

Azula made a thoughtful note.

Maybe so.

For now.

O

A stirring in the middle of the night.

Azula shifted in her sleep, mumbling before standing up out of bed and making her way out into the halls. She was used to servants tending to her, being at the ready. Sen promised her some would be at their home shortly, so she could endure for the time being.

She made her way to the kitchen before stepping outside, the grass cool on her feet. Wataru and Minato were resting in their pen, but lifted their heads when they saw her standing there.

Azula frowned over at the animals before she noticed them rise and growl lowly. She scowled now.

"What are you ridiculous things growling at?" she snapped.

But she sensed it the moment the last word left her lips and she looked over her shoulder into the distance toward another nobleman's home. It was cloaked in shadow, wearing a porcelain mask, swathed in a swirl of mist. Azula's eyes narrowed and she made her way back into the house.

She walked to her bedroom and leaned down, giving Sen's shoulder a shake. "Sen!" she whispered, fiercely. "Sen, wake up!"

Sen blinked awake, looked up at Azula and sat up. "Azula, are you alright?" she asked.

"I saw something outside!" Azula hissed.

Sen's eyes widened and she immediately climbed out of bed, retrieving a robe for herself before she joined the other woman outside. Azula pulled Sen to follow her where she was standing and pointed toward the house she'd seen the figure.

"Just up there, Sen!" she said, "Look at..."

Azula looked over and was startled when she saw that the place she indicated was no longer occupied by the figure in question. Sen furrowed her brow.

"I don't see anything, Azula." she told her.

"It was right there!" Azula snapped, still indicating the house. "I saw it!"

Sen looked at her hesitantly before nodding. She had learned to trust Azula's feelings when it came to these things. But she also thought of the rumors surrounding the Kemurikage and the New Ozai Society. Maybe something she'd seen had some credence to it.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now. But I can stay awake for a little while longer. I have to be at my meeting in a few hours. I should use the time to prepare."

Azula looked at her, an impatient glare on her face. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I do, which is why I'm choosing to stay awake for the rest of the night." Sen assured her, hand on her shoulders now. "Get some rest. I've gone several days without sleep before. If someone tries anything, I'll be ready."

Azula sighed, hands on her hips. "Alright. I have things I need to do tomorrow."

"Oh?" Sen looked at her curiously.

"Yes, since Hina suggested a hobby, I suppose it's only fitting I go looking for one." Azula replied. She smiled thinly. "Something for a true firebender, perhaps. I won't have my morning marred by peasant trash and idle gossip."

Sen smiled, nodding. "I'm glad to hear it, love."

Azula looked pleased with herself before strolling back into the house. Sen glanced toward Wataru and Minato, walking over to give them a few comforting pats. They seemed agitated and paced around, making Sen concerned. Maybe something was nearby.

She would keep watch all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Sen sings I took inspiration from "Takeda Lullaby ("Takeda no Komoriuta") by The Red Birds (Akai Tori). Sen's memories were inspired by the song "Where Were You Last Night" by Nightwish.


	4. Shadow of a Doubt

~o~

Hina stared.

Minato stared back.

The Komodo Rhino grunted softly and Hina pursed her lips, refusing to blink her eyes. They were resting beneath the tree and Hina had begun to engage in a staring contest with her steed.

"You gotta blink sometime!" Hina said.

Minato continued to stare and Hina huffed out a small noise. When the animal blinked, she giggled and put her arms around it, earning a small grunt from Minato. She looked up then when a servant approached and the woman bowed once to her, hands crossed.

"My lady Hina," the servant said, "The princess has called for you in the house. Your lunch is ready."

Hina smiled up at her. "Thank you!"

She made her way inside, led by the servant. Many others had been brought to tend to the wishes of their family and Azula was quite happy with it. It was good to see things return to the way she had been accustomed to. Familiar was a nice way for her to handle life without war. Hina took a seat beside her mother, who had already begun eating. Azula watched Hina dig into the eggs that had been perfectly prepared and remembered how her daughter had been after her fight at the party. She was curious to see how she was doing about that now.

"Well?" Azula queried, eyeing the uneasy servant girl standing nearby as she addressed Hina.

"Oh! The eggs are really good." Hina said, assuming that's what she meant.

The servant girl let out a small sigh of relief.

"That isn't what I meant," Azula replied, "I'm talking about the party last night. You seemed like you wanted to ask questions, but you told Sen you didn't. Why?"

Hina hesitated for a moment before she studied the fool on her plate, absently toying with the eggs. "You and mom looked upset. I thought it would make you sad if I asked. So I didn't."

Azula sighed, rubbing her forehead with one hand. "Hina, you can't be serious..." She caught the odd look on her daughter's face and shook her head, explaining. "You're just like Sen sometimes - putting your feelings aside for someone else. You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you just can't! Because if you do, you end up like - " Azula cut herself off and frowned impatiently - DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT - glaring down at her food as she began eating it with more force. No, she wouldn't be Ursa; she wouldn't tell Hina to do something without explaining more. "Talk more. You're our daughter, understood? There shouldn't be secrets."

"Yes, mom."

Azula and Hina resumed eating their food and the young girl glanced up at Azula after a moment. She leaned her head against Azula's arm, earning a small note of surprise from her. Azula glanced down at her, made a face before she sighed and patted Hina's cheek with one hand.

Later, they went for a palanquin ride and Hina was talking about hobbies that Azula might have found interesting. Azula was listening, though she had grown a bit bored with searching. After all, nothing came to mind for the woman who had spent her entire childhood as a soldier. She didn't comprehend how anyone just...wasted time with silly little things that availed nothing in the end.

"...Oh! Mom, they have Fire Flakes, can I stop and have some?" Hina interrupted her thoughts.

Azula nodded. "Fine. But we go to the water right afterwards. I need to think."

"Okay!"

Azula leaned out of the palanquin and looked down at the bearers. "Stop here." she ordered.

They did as she commanded, resting the palanquin to the ground while Hina stepped out, making her way toward a stand. Azula stepped out with her and followed the girl. Hina held up one finger, smiling at the stand keeper.

"One bag of Fire Flakes, please."

He smiled, nodding and moved to prepare the snack. Azula folded her arms across her chest, lost in thought. She looked around only briefly to the looks from those around them. She was suddenly aware of what Sen had told her last night; how they looked at them with fear and disgust. It was a natural way of things, especially when she was Ozai's daughter. After all, they knew their place well and that was how it should be. But something had changed in the time they'd returned and made a new life for themselves. She sensed it.

"Mom? Mom!" Hina interrupted her thoughts.

Azula looked down at her. "What?"

"Did you want to go now?" Hina asked.

"Yes, let's."

Azula and Hina walked back to the palanquin.

O

Sen studied the ring in her hands. It was finished and the angles of the design caught the light in the most lovely way. It wasn't a common custom to be married in the Fire Nation with the use of a ring made up of rare Sky Metal, but that was what made it perfect; it was unique, beautiful and without a single flaw. It was just how a marriage to Azula should be. Sen wanted it perfect.

She looked up when Toph entered her office; the other woman was smiling, happy to have been called to her. "So, I hear you need me." she said.

Sen smiled, nodding and standing. "Yeah, I know you can keep a secret. I'm looking for a perfect stone for Azula to finish this ring." She held up two hands and grinned, lost in thought. "I want it to be...oh! I want it to be something that speaks to her in volumes."

"Okay, keeping secrets is what I can do," Toph told her, "But what do you want a stone for, anyway? And why is it so important?"

"Well..." Sen laughed, embarrassed. "I'm...making this ring for Azula. I'm hoping that one day I'll ask her to marry me."

Toph grinned and punched her shoulder, delighted by the news. "Hey! Good for you!" she said, "It's about time you popped the question to her."

Toph hadn't been like most of them; she'd been unsure about Azula at first, but so long as Sen was happy and things were going great, she didn't mind. Her reaction was overwhelming somehow and it earned an embarrassed laugh from Sen, who scratched the back of her head with one hand.

Sen nodded her head. "I don't usually use the scraps of Sky Metal and I just melt them down for other uses, but I've found a hobby in making things with it." she explained, walking up to a shelf where various statues were sitting. "And it's quite...calming for me."

She picked one up - a statue of Wataru - and handed it to Toph. The earthbender ran her hand over it to feel every little detail and chuckled. "Wow. You've really got some skill there, Sen. This is Wataru. I can tell. You even got the missing horn down."

"Thank you." Sen took the statue and set it back on the shelf. "I eventually want to ask Azula to marry me, but I need to finish the ring with something truly perfect for her. I know you're the best earthbender there is and you can help me find it. I'd pay you whatever you need."

"Oh, I don't need you to pay me," Toph told her.

Sen looked surprised. "No?"

"No. I just want to be there when you pop the question." Toph grinned now. "I bet it'll be great seeing Princess' face! I bet she's a giggler!"

Sen laughed, nodding once. "Alright, fair enough. But please, don't tell Katara. She's a good friend, but she can't keep a secret to save her life. And this is important to me."

"You got it." Toph turned. "I'll find you the perfect stone."

"Thank you."

She left Sen's office, leaving the woman to contemplate her plan. How would she do it? She wanted it to be perfect, in every way that she saw Azula. But she had no idea what would be the best time. Asking Katara for advice on relationships had worked well for her, but she couldn't really ask her about this. Katara was sweet, but she had no skill when it came to keeping a secret.

Then, Hiroto stepped into her office. "Ah, Supervisor, I have a problem below." he said.

Sen frowned. "What is it?"

"One of the workers was accusted of stealing food." he explained, "Akira has him being held and the other workers lined up while he waits for you."

"What did he steal?"

"A Komodo Chicken from your personal stores."

Sen sighed through her nose, nodding once as she followed Hiroto outside. This didn't happen often and she rarely had any trouble with her workers. It was peculiar to hear of such a thing, but she was prepared to handle it with the care and consideration she wanted. Sure enough, her workers were lined up with guards posted nearby and Akira holding the dead Komodo Chicken in hand by its neck. Sen looked at each worker, at the worry on their faces. This was strange. They never looked so worried when she walked up to them. There had been years of trust established.

She looked at Akira and he handed her the dead Komodo Chicken. "This is what was taken from your stores." he said.

The man accused whimpered, shaking. "I didn't take it!"

"Quiet!" Akira snapped at him.

Sen furrowed her brow and looked at the man; he withered when her eyes met his, frightened and was on his knees before prostrating himself before her.

She didn't like that. "What are you doing?" she asked, "Don't bow to me like that. Stand up."

The man did as she asked and rose, but kept his head lowered. Sen exhaled, staring at him. "What's your name?"

"Chan." he said, hesitantly. "I started yesterday."

"Do you have proof that he stole this chicken?" Sen looked at Akira briefly.

"I found it in his home."

Sen frowned now. "In his... Wait. You searched his home without my approval?"

The other workers looked troubled by Sen's change in tone and looked over at Akira. He seemed baffled by the question, as if it was absurd of her to even ask.

"I have performed searches before as a guard many times for staff members," he explained.

Sen smiled, but the look was not a happy one. "That isn't how I do things here, Akira."

"But - "

"That IS NOT. How I do things." Sen repeated, with an edge in her voice. "We do not search the homes of my workers without approval nor treat them the way you have." She looked at them now, seeking answers. "Has this happened before without my knowledge?"

The workers looked at each other before nodding and sharing a few confirmations in low, unsure voices. Sen's lips thinned and she turned to Chan. He winced, as if anticipating an abrupt reaction. Sen looked surprised by the jolt of his smaller frame for a second. Then, she exhaled and quietly reassured him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine," she said, evenly. "I don't care about the details. Return to work and I'll increase your rations. If you needed more food, all you have to do is ask me. I have more than enough to spare."

Chan was stunned by her kindness, but smiled nervously and nodded, kneeling once more and taking her hand, quietly crying as he was overwhelmed by her generosity.

"Thank you!" he moaned, earning a grunt of discomfort from Sen. "Thank you!"

Sen pulled her hand away, making a face. "Of course. Now then..." She looked at the workers. "Carry on with your duties. I apologize that this has happened to you. It will not happen again. I promise."

They dispersed to return to their tasks and Sen turned to Akira, who was baffled by what had happened. He looked at her worriedly when she loomed over him.

"I seem to remember you telling me there would be no problems." she said, her tone lower, her expression disappointed.

"Forgive me, I meant no disrespect - "

"I have spent years establishing trust between me and my workers. I have had no problems with anyone under my leadership and do you know why? Because this trust inspires devotion and hard work, something I've learned to do with my Sea Ravens when I had once been captain. It's one of the few things my father taught me that was right," Sen told him, interrupting; she would hear no excuses, "And making unsanctioned searches when they are at their most vulnerable is not only disrespectful to me, it's disrespectful to them."

She pointed in the direction of the workers and Akira wavered, still at a loss for words; he was expecting an abrupt reaction from Sen as he had heard from many others. But she didn't do anything of the sort. She simply walked away and said nothing more.

Meanwhile, Azula was standing at the edge of the water, watching her reflection. Hina was standing beside her, finishing her Fire Flakes.

"It's really nice," Hina told her, with a smile, "I wish we could go out to sea someday."

Azula glanced down at her. "Really? You've never been outside the Fire Nation before?"

"No." Hina shook her head.

"Hm. Well, there's quite a bit out there in the world, Hina."

"I know. That's why it's so great thinking about it! The headmistress at the orphanage used to tell us stories about the other nations and all these great places!"

Azula looked down at her briefly. "Hina, do you remember your parents? Before Sen and I?"

Hina's smile disappeared and she made a thoughtful noise. "No. Not really," she admitted quietly, "The place I came from was Shikoku."

Azula had heard of the Fire Nation town north of the Capital. It had been empty and left as a ghost town for a long time. She remembered rumors that it was cursed by spirits, but she never gave the thought of them any credence. Hina coming from that place was interesting, though.

"You must have been too young to remember," Azula replied.

Hina sighed sadly. "The headmistress told me they found me wandering the woods." she explained, "I was three years old. I would have died if the birds hadn't told me where to go."

"The birds." Azula smiled a little.

"Yeah. They told me how to stay safe." Hina was happy to say it again, even after all those years. "I'm glad I'm able to talk to animals. Then I didn't feel so alone."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. I do feel sad about it sometimes. But then I'm happy because I have you and mom."

Azula didn't answer. The old her would have found the notion amusing; she would have laughed as she did at the beach on Ember Island when her friends and brother had poured their hearts out in such dramatic ways. But she didn't understand it then, either. Hina was her child, after all; and one who had been alone at such a young age. Of that, Azula understood.

And she had been gifted with hearing animals. "Touched by the Spirits" as the Fire Sages would have probably told them. Perhaps that had saved her, in a sense.

O

Hiroto entered Sen's office with a cautious smile on his face.

Sen was at her desk, focused as she looked over the details of her shipments before she sensed his presence. She frowned up at him, still a bit bothered by the events that had happened earlier with Chan.

"What is it?" she asked, with a small edge. "If it's not important right now, I'd rather be left to my work."

"Chan, the man accused of stealing wishes to speak with you," Hiroto told her.

"I'd rather he didn't."

"He wants to thank you for earlier," Hiroto continued. He caught Sen's look and smiled carefully. "He believes he was set up somehow and wanted to offer some insight on that."

Sen frowned thoughtfully. That was strange, but it did interest her. She would hear him out.

She beckoned with one hand and Hiroto departed, returning shortly after with Chan beside him. Sen rose, approached and looked at Hiroto.

"Go ahead. We can talk alone." she told him.

He left her office after a brief salute and Sen waited before she was sure he was out of earshot before regarding Chan curiously.

"So..." she began, evenly. "You think someone tried to set you up? What proof do you have?"

Chan looked down briefly, unsure. "I...don't have any proof, really," he explained. When Sen's frown deepened, he quickly corrected himself. "But I did hear something outside my home."

"You heard something." Sen tilted her head.

"Yes." Chan confirmed. "I heard someone talking to someone else. I didn't recognize their voices and I heard very little. But they seemed interested in doing something to stir trouble."

"Why didn't you bring this to my attention before?"

"It... I am ashamed to have not done so, but..." Chan hesitated. "I didn't think it would do well to make accusations when I just began my job here with you."

Sen understood his worries. It also confirmed that he wouldn't have been the one taking things and risking his place there. Still, it had just been a Komodo Chicken that had been taken - far from an enormous concern, really; but now, she had other concerns on her mind. Her military instincts told her that something was happening behind her back and that she should have been cautious.

"Alright." Sen finally answered, when she realized she had been quiet for quite a while. "Thank you for telling me, Chan."

He bowed his head once and departed, leaving Sen to return to her desk, in more mental turmoil than before.

O

Azula strolled dramatically passed the doorway.

"When you walk like a princess, you hold your head high," she declared, to Hina who watched her. Kiyi was sitting beside her and Ursa observed from a distance as she worked on mending a cloak with a thread and needle. She looked up only for a moment, smiling a little. It took quite a bit of trust and time to establish where they were together. Azula still shared some form of contempt, but not to the degree as she had before. They had made progress, even if just a little and Ursa would not push in any way. They would take as much time as they needed.

"...and when they least expect it, you strike!" Azula declared, finishing her sentence with a blast of blue fire over her head.

Kiyi and Hina clapped their approval and Azula smiled, pleased by their applause.

"I wish I could fire bend," Kiyi said, with a disappointed sound, "When Zuko and Sen took out those guys who attacked us, it looked so cool."

Ursa frowned, troubled by that comment. She stood up, made her way over and sat down beside Kiyi, pulling her into her arms and lap.

"Now, Kiyi, don't say such a thing," she told her, "You should be proud of who you are."

Azula watched the interaction briefly before rolling her eyes. "Yes, mother. Why not encourage your daughter to be less than what she is capable of being."

Kiyi looked shocked by her words and Azula smirked down at her. "You can be a formidable warrior without knowing how to bend, Kiyi," she continued. "Maybe I can show you."

A grin from her half-sister. "Okay!"

Ursa started to protest, but Azula strolled passed her and made her way into the kitchen, passing several servants; they bowed their heads to her and moved to retrieve tea. Ursa followed and was offered a place to sit at the table. She decided to make the first move.

"Azula, how have things been going at the doctor's? I hear you've been doing well." Ursa wanted to start conversation with her daughter.

Azula let out a small laugh of amusement. "You want to know how my grades are with my therapist?"

"Well, I..." Ursa was embarrassed.

Azula turned, taking a cup of tea when it was offered and she leaned against the counter top. She eyed her mother suspiciously, but decided to explain anyway.

"Hina seems to think I need a hobby and Yui would agree."

Ursa brightened. "That's a wonderful idea!"

"Wonderful, but irritating." Azula said, with a dramatic wave of her hand. "I don't have the slightest idea what to do for a hobby."

She pointedly eyed Ursa, raising her cup to her lips with a smirk. "Maybe I'll take up stitching like some lonely old field wench."

Ursa lowered her eyes, a bit wounded by that remark. But she said nothing and took a cup of tea when a servant offered it to her. Azula sighed, her features smoothing out a little. Perhaps that remark had been slightly childish.

"Still, maybe there is something you can do," she replied, evenly.

Ursa smiled up at her now, careful. "Really?"

"Yes, you know a thing or two about hobbies, I'm sure." Azula continued, "Anything you can suggest? And no, I am not gardening."

Ursa let out a small chuckle and opened her mouth to answer, the sound of shouting outside focused their attention to the door. Azula was the first outside and noticed Zuko was there, surrounded by Fire Nation guards and New Ozai Society members. It seemed they'd gotten the drop on him as his lower lip looked swollen from a blow to the face.

"This is it, impostor!" one of them shouted. "Nowhere to run!"

Azula laughed with delight and walked up to her brother, standing in a perfect bending stance. "Zuzu, you're out here paying a visit! You've brought friends."

"They aren't friends, Azula." he told her, "They followed me here."

Azula's eyes scanned the numbers surrounding them. She grinned, showing a flash of teeth. "Have you tried negotiating?"

Zuko gave her a look.

One of the New Ozai Society members attacked first, but Azula was ready; she let out a gleeful laugh, bending a jet of blue flame that had him rolling to the ground.

It became chaos as the two siblings fought the attacking members of the New Ozai Society; they stood, back-to-back, bending and countering every move thrown at them. Azula smiled, thrilled by the combat, even if it was to take down simple-minded imbeciles such as them. She missed the thrill of proving herself as a bender and a warrior. She missed what it was like to be seen as a powerful leader.

Zuko was knocked to the ground, immediately surrounded by firebenders, one of whom taunted him. "Fitting, isn't it? The impostor 'Fire Lord' meets his end in a roaring fire!"

"Poor choice of words." Azula hissed, with a grin.

She laughed, bending an enormous wave of blue flames that washed over the attackers, splitting in two to avoid injuring Zuko and knocking them to the ground in a collection of cries. Zuko's eyes narrowed, a dangerous look touching his face that Azula caught. She smirked, shrugged her shoulder once, daring him to retaliate in a way that would surely benefit him as Fire Lord.

Zuko rose, his arms extended in a firebending move. "New Ozai Society, this is your last chance! Surrender now - or face your Fire Lord's wrath!"

"Never!" one of them shouted.

Zuko scowled now, disappearing in a massive explosion of yellow flame. It earned laughs from those who remained, believing Zuko to be nothing more than a coward. Azula had chosen to study her nails and let out a bored sigh before looking back at the swirling tornado.

"Come on, Zuko. Don't show off. It's not becoming. Finish them already before I do."

The fire blossomed into shades of not only yellows and reds, but also greens and purples, which prominently decorated the spinning wall of flame. Momentarily stunned, the insurgents stared at the display and after a brief moment, the flames began to dissipate, and the members of the New Ozai Society found themselves gazing at Zuko, who stood on the roof of the carriage. His eyes were a storm of wrath.

The New Ozai Society members turned and fled in terror. Azula smirked as she watched them go, but not before noticing a shape in a nearby alley dart away quickly. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she considered chasing after, but Hina was already there, embracing her.

"Mom! Mom, you were so cool!" Hina cried.

Azula smiled at that. "Yes, well," she said, enjoying the praise. "Of course."

Ursa rushed outside and embraced Zuko, relieved to see him unharmed. Azula's smile disappeared and her eyes narrowed. Ursa caught the look and immediately came over to embrace her as well.

"Azula, thank the Spirits!" she gasped. "I can't believe they followed you."

"Yes, well, far be it from me to let Zuzu have all the fun," Azula replied, with a look in her brother's direction.

The sounds of heavy galloping turned their attention to Sen, who had been riding up to them on Wataru. She looked around at the scorched earth, the ruined carriage and immediately stepped down, worried.

"Is anyone hurt?" she asked, "What happened?"

Zuko gestured around him. "I had been stopping over to visit and we were attacked by New Ozai Society again."

Sen's eyes narrowed, but she heard the sound of someone groaning. She turned her attention toward the carriage where one of the members had been laying beneath it in an effort to hide. When he saw her advance with menace, he let out a frightened cry and tried to crawl away, but Sen grabbed his ankle and dragged him right out from under it.

"Come here, worm!" she spat, her voice thick with rage.

Her tone startled everyone there and Azula's eyebrows rose with a smile.

Sen shoved the man into the carriage and he grunted sharply, looking at her with fright. "Please, I wasn't - " he begged, raising two hands.

"You had better choose your words carefully," Sen warned, "My mood is far from agreeable today!"

He nodded anxiously. "You weren't the target! It was just Zuko, I swear!"

"You're lying to me. You wanted to follow him to my home, didn't you?" Sen whispered, her eyes darkening with venom. "If it wasn't for Zuko and the respect I have for him, I would be handling this much differently."

The man whimpered and looked toward Zuko and anyone else for help, but Sen took his jaw in one hand, forcing him to look at her.

"You DON'T look at him. You look at me." she hissed, her tone frigid.

Hina rushed up to her and took her other arm. "Mom, wait, he didn't hurt us! He was just following orders!" she cried, "Don't hurt him!"

Sen continued to glower at the man.

"Mom!"

Sen let out a startled sound, eyes widening. She released the man and he was immediately ushered away by nearby guards. She took a second to clear her raging thoughts before looking around at everyone watching. Then, she looked down at Hina and knelt down, embracing her, who returned the same.

"Forgive me. I just... I don't want to lose you," Sen whispered, "I don't know what I would do."

Hina nodded against her cheek. "It's okay, mom. I know."

That evening, Sen and Azula were in bed. Sen was lying on her back, hands crossed over her chest with Azula sitting up and reading a book. They had put Hina to bed after having dinner and Sen had taken some time to calm down.

"What are you reading there?" Sen asked.

"Mmm, I found this rather interesting book on archaic bending forms," Azula replied. She smiled down at her. "I haven't seen you that fiery in some time."

Sen looked a bit distracted and Azula set the book down before resting across her chest - her favorite perch. "What's the problem?"

"Hm? Nothing."

"Sen, you know I can get information out of you, right?" Azula said, tilting her eyes with a smirk.

Sen rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yes, you have that way about you."

Azula leaned close enough that Sen could feel her breath against her nose. A warm blush touched her cheeks and she giggled, her eyes darting away. Azula grinned, taking her wrists and pinning them over her head so that she could lean down and kiss her. Sen hardly fought back, but let out a low, thick note of delight in the process.

"And so the mighty Sen falters once more," Azula hissed against her cheek, with a devious grin.

A sigh now and Sen looked away, frowning thoughtfully. "Today, one of my workers was accused of stealing from me." she told her. "This is the first time this has happened."

"Yes, because no one is foolish enough to do so." Azula moved from her place on Sen's chest and stared down at her skeptically, as if she should have not been surprised by that.

"True." Sen agreed. "But that is because I foster trust and safety with my workers," Sen explained.

"And they're afraid of you." Azula pointed out. When she caught Sen's look, she shrugged her shoulders. "What's wrong with that? Fear is good and motivates them to behave."

"It's not how I want to be remembered. I'm not my father."

Azula nodded. "Well, yes, your father was a fool."

Sen chuckled a little.

Then, the two looked up when their door opened and Hina stood there, cradling a book in her arm. She looked upset and Sen tilted her head, worried. She sat up a little.

"Hina? What is it?" she asked.

"I...I had a bad dream." Hina told them.

Azula looked at Sen before she sighed, patting the bed with one hand in invitation. Hina brightened and climbed beneath the blankets to sit between them. Sen sat up and Hina held up a book to them.

"What's this?" Sen asked, taking it.

"Ah, The Tales of Khan the Dragon Prince." Azula quipped, "I've read this story to her so many times, I'm tempted to find this Khan myself and end his existence."

Hina laughed and Sen grinned. "I see. Well, perhaps I can take over."

Hina wiggled beneath the blankets and leaned against Azula while Sen started to read the book. It was nice and a way to distract her from the events of earlier.

O

_Sen? Sen._

Sen was watching the moon, frowning when she heard the voice. She looked around the yard, observing every detail around her. It reminded her of the days she had spent stalking -

A sharp inhale and she shook her head quickly, ridding herself of the memories of her war days.

_She's hearing the call. Such sweet sounds, isn't it?_

Sen shut her eyes, ignoring the ghosts of her past victims.

Yes, remember when you hunted me through the woods? If only I hadn't tripped in that river, I wouldn't have died to your fire in my face.

_Or your hands around my throat._

_Or boot on my chest._

Voices from various ghosts, their tones trilling and mocking; like the discordant notes of birds. Sen continued to keep her eyes closed, refusing to look at them. Her brow wrinkled at the haunting laughter and her throat clenched tightly as she fought to calm herself.

No, she had to ignore it. She had to calm the thundering of her heart, the racing of her thoughts that went -

Then, she opened her eyes and let out a small start when she felt Azula's long-nailed hands on her shoulders. She looked back and noticed the other woman watching the night sky with a scowl on her face. There was that intense focus that she was famous for.

"Azula!" Sen whispered. "I thought you were sleeping."

Azula glared at her. She would not sit idly by now that there was a possibility that someone could have been lurking around their home; she wouldn't have it and wouldn't rest until that someone was found. "Sen, if you think for one second I'm sleeping while there's the possibility that a stalker is here to hunt us, you're sadly mistaken."

"Fair enough." Sen agreed.

She squinted, no longer hearing the ghosts.

"I will check the perimeter of the house," she said, "We will circle around on opposite sides and meet back here."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "You think that will work?"

"Well...I'm quite large and tend to frighten off most," Sen reminded her, with a small laugh. "If we see anything out of the ordinary..."

Azula nodded. "Alright. We'll teach this New Ozai Society the consequences of stalking us."

Sen smirked at her, making her way around the house in the opposite direction. Azula did the same. The two crept carefully, silently through the stone and grass.

Eyes scanned the area.

Tense.

Guarded.

Then, Sen looked up sharply at the sound of Azula's cry. She immediately ran around to the side of the house where the other woman had gone and found her sitting in the grass, holding her foot.

"Are you alright?" Sen whispered, worried.

"Yes, Sen, I'm fine," Azula sounded more embarrassed and annoyed by what had happened; she didn't like being caught in such a ridiculous way. She gave a sharp inhale and looked down at her heel, which was bleeding a little, but not enough to truly be serious. "I just stepped on something sharp. What was it, anyway?"

Sen frowned and looked around before she noticed something gleaming in the pale light of the moon. She knelt down, pushed the grass aside and pulled out a small throwing knife. It had familiar designs, but Sen couldn't quite place it.

"Well?" Azula snapped, moving to her knees to see what Sen had. "Wait, that's a throwing knife. And why..." She squinted suspiciously at it. "Hold it. I recognize that design somewhere."

"You do?" Sen looked at her worriedly.

"Yes," Azula's lips thinned, her eyes a cold storm. "This is one of Mei's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "Restless" by Cold War Kids.


	5. Things to Come

~o~

"I just want to speak with her."

"Azula, please."

"I'm just going to speak to her."

Sen and Azula made their way toward Mai's home; Azula was far from dressed properly for the trip, but she didn't seem to care that she was in her robes and without shoes.

Two guards were there at the main gates when they arrived. They looked briefly at each other, concern on their faces as they anticipated what would only be a scene.

"Mai!" Azula shouted, toward a window. "Mai, I know you're up there! Come down and face me!"

Mai sighed, appearing in the window and leaning against the sill with dismay. "Wow, you really know how to make an appearance, huh?" she said, dryly.

Azula grinned angrily, showing her teeth. "Come down here and face the consequences of your actions, Mai. I know you were at my house."

Mai scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I had no interest in taking a single step near your place, Azula." She looked at Sen briefly as she said this. "No offense, Sen."

Sen made a face, nodding once, but unsure of how to respond.

Azula held up the knife she'd stepped on. "Then explain to me why one of your knives was found in my yard?"

Mai squinted, frowning now. She disappeared from the window and it took a moment before she stepped out of the gates, facing Azula with a cold scowl.

"This has got to be your most desperate attempt yet," she said, her words angry and filled with years of bitterness, "Do you really think pretending that I had anything to do with what's been going on lately? That I'd even worry about you that I'd waste time lurking around your house?"

Azula smiled venomously. "I know you and Ty Lee plotted against me once before! You'd do it again! Treachery is in both of you! That never goes away in time!"

"Funny you mention that!" Mai's voice was still even, but her tone darkened. "Considering how much faith everyone's putting on you."

Sen's eyes widened and Azula's features faltered only for a second.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Azula whispered, her tone taking on a new pitch that could chill the air.

"You can play games all you want, Azula," Mai's voice stamped out each word severely. "But only I know who you really are; you don't change, you don't become better. You're always going to be who you are and if it wasn't for Sen, I would have called for you to, how'd you put it those years ago? 'Be put away where I never have to see your face again'?"

The words were harsh, and it made Sen stare at her with anguish. "Mai - "

Azula's lips pursed and her eyes hardened. But it was clear that something about Mai's words affected her, if just a little. Still, she put on that cold, indifferent facade and smiled now, raising her chin and taking a step toward her. Mai inhaled and raised her chin as well, an act of defiance, but fear as well. That fear never left, Azula knew that. She knew how they still felt about her.

"If that is how you feel," Azula's tone was severe now, "Bear in mind that if I see you on my property again, I won't wait this time for you to explain yourself."

It was a promise she had every intent in carrying out. Mai knew that for a fact.

Sen put an arm around Azula and she looked at Mai apologetically before they made their way down the street once more.

O

"Azula..."

"DON'T."

"But I just..."

Sen wanted to protest, speak about what had happened. But Azula simply continued on, stony-faced and eyes misty. She was angry, but she would never lose control. Not again. They would never lock her away again and she would never be weak.

They were passing the docks when Azula suddenly froze, catching sight of someone walking away in a red, hooded robe. Sen noticed it as well and Azula whispered to her.

"There's our watcher." she told her. "Come along, Sen." She grinned now, tone playful and filled with malicious glee. "Let's see what he has to hide, shall we?"

She followed the figure and watched as they began to pick up their gait; they were strutting faster when they seemed to realize the two women were following. Azula's grin widened and she tilted her head.

"Oh! Someone DEFINITELY has something to hide, don't they?" she hissed, fingers flickering with blue flames.

The figure ran faster, panicked gasps filling the air. Sen rushed alongside Azula before she noticed a whip on a nearby rack of tools. She seized it, ignited it in flames before cracking it in the fleeing figure's direction.

It circled their ankle, scorching the boot and they went down with a shout of pain.

"Oh! I know that voice!" Azula hissed, gleefully, as Sen dragged him back toward them. "Good work, Sen. I love how creative you get with fire."

Sen smiled at her and winked briefly.

O

Zuko listened to Mai as she told him about what Azula had done.

"...And Zuko, you're making a mistake letting her run free," Mai snapped, pacing back and forth in the corridor, "With all her therapy, she's just a disaster waiting to happen. And I know she's your sister, but - "

Zuko was tired and while he was troubled by Mai's story, he didn't want to think of his sister falling back into her old ways. He'd spent so much time trying to convince everyone that she was getting better and he truly believed that Sen could keep her calm. But things had been happening lately that felt too planned, too convenient. His mind was on the New Ozai Society and if this had been planned by them.

"Mai, just go home, okay?" he assured, her placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'll talk with Azula and get to the bottom of this. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

Mai didn't seem to be convinced of this, but sighed and nodded. "Alright, it's your funeral." she said, dryly.

He tried to smile and gave her a kiss in response.

Once Mai was gone, Zuko made his way to the throne room, but stopped at the sound of muffled cries behind the curtain. He frowned suspiciously and pushed his way through, stunned by what he saw on the other side.

A man, tied up on his knees in a hooded robe kneeling on the floor. Azula was standing behind him and scowled when his constant muffled cries began to annoy her.

"Shut up!" she ordered, kicking him in the back with enough force to knock him forward to the floor.

A groan of pain, but the man was silenced. Sen was standing beside Azula and looked down with a cold smirk before approaching Zuko.

"Apologies for this, Zuko," she told him, "But we'd hoped you'd like to have the leader of the New Ozai Society first before anyone else."

"How did you find him?" Zuko asked, stunned.

Azula shrugged her shoulders and didn't tell him about what had happened with Mai. "I was bored. Had nothing to do." she said, before pressing her heel into the man's back with a grin, "So, I found this idiot lurking around at the docks and it took Sen and I a second to take him down." She looked down at the man. "You are getting slow in your old age aren't you?"

She knelt down, seized the hood from the man's head and yanked it back, revealing the face of Ukano - Mai's father. Zuko reacted with a wide-eyed gasp. Of all the faces he expected to see, Ukano was not that man.

"You're Mai's father." he said.

Ukano scowled now. "Everything I do - the New Ozai Society, all of it - I do it because I love the Fire Nation."

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he knelt down before him. "You've threatened people's lives! You attacked my mother and my sister's family!"

"And YOU compromised our strength!" Ukano spat now, "You more about appeasing the Avatar than defending your own people! As long as you, a pitiful weakling sit on the throne, none of us will ever be safe."

Azula scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You should burn him, brother. Teach him what it means to respect the throne."

Zuko looked stunned by the suggestion and even more when Sen didn't object to it. "Are you serious? This is still Mai's father."

"And even so!" Azula whispered, severely. "Your efforts to make the Fire Nation better. Your orders to have my head examined every week! All because you feel it would satify them. But they're forever going to be ungrateful for the lives they've been given. So teach them, brother. Show them as father once did. If that's what he wants, that's what he should get to have."

Zuko glared at her now. "No. I'm not our father, Azula. I have no intention of starting tonight." He looked at Sen. "You can't seriously be okay with this."

Sen frowned deeply now. The events of earlier with Mai still shook her a little. "If he really was stalking around my home in the dead of night, I want justice, Zuko. The only reason I haven't burned his face off myself is because I want to do this the right way and I want to set an example for Hina."

Ukano looked over at Sen with a mocking laugh, even if he was still afraid of her. "You have no problem strong-arming your own people and you use your sadistic sister and her old war dog to do it!"

Sen scowled now, yanking his head back with one hand. "If he's such a weakling, why did all your nut-job followers either surrender or flee for their lives?"

Ukano flinched and looked away, annoyed with the remark, but not daring to say anything else.

"I'm not the only one, you know," he said, "There's many more of us. This is bigger than you know. Putting me away won't stop it."

"No, it probably won't," Zuko's tone was severe, "But we'll see how you do in chains."

Two guards made their way into the throne room and placed the chains on Ukano's wrists. He was led away, but not before looking back toward Sen. Something about his look was strange; something about it had her feeling guarded, as if she were being stalked by a threat she couldn't see. She knew the feeling from days fighting the war.

This wouldn't be over.

Sen had a feeling that Azula knew the same.

It didn't take long before the Kyoshi Warriors arrived. Azula rolled her eyes when she saw Suki enter and look relieved to see Zuko unharmed. Ty Lee was among them and she briefly met Azula's stare, earning a thin-lipped glare from the other woman.

Ty Lee blinked, withered slightly under the stare before she focused attention on the others.

"Hey, Suki? Mai didn't come with you, did she?" Zuko asked.

"No. She was on her way home. Ty Lee went to check on her before she followed us here." Suki told him.

Zuko made a face and looked toward Azula, who gave him a cold look in return.

O

Iroh sat down with Zuko out on the balcony overlooking the city below. He was quiet the entire time and looked up at his uncle as he was offered tea that morning.

"There's something else bothering you, Nephew." he said.

Zuko sighed. "It's the New Ozai Society. I've had to deal with opposition of one kind or another since I became Fire Lord, but this one felt different. More serious," he explained, "Mai's father was behind the attacks. What do I even say to her?"

"You're growing in wisdom, Zuko." Iroh assured him. "You will come up with something."

Zuko smiled a little. "Because I'm beginning to think like you?"

"Well...yes."

A laugh from both of them.

Meanwhile, Toph was carrying a wooden container of rocks and various other gems in her hands as she made her way through the factory. Several workers watched her, perplexed by her presence as she whistled a cheerful tune to herself, making her way toward Sen's office. Hiroto was nearby and noticed her, approaching with an uncertain smile.

"Excuse me, do you have an appointment?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Sen's friend. I'm here to see her." Toph told him.

"Sen's not seeing anyone right now."

Toph sighed impatiently. "Look, just tell her I got her a bunch of rocks she was looking for."

"I really can't - "

Toph kicked at Sen's office door loudly several times. "Sen!" she yelled, "Sen, tell this daisy out here to step aside! I got your rocks!"

Hiroto flinched with every kick before staring at the ceiling.

Sen was asleep at her desk when she jolted awake with a rather undignified yelp, knocking several items from her desk to the floor. She groaned, rubbed her head and hissed out a curse, kneeling down to gather them back up. Toph entered just when she was picking up the last figurine.

"Sorry." Sen replied, with a sigh, "I didn't get any sleep last night. I was watching my house."

"Really?" Toph looked surprised. "Why?"

Sen's eyes caught sight of the rocks in Toph's possession and she smiled a little, hoping to change the subject. "Later. Right now, I have to see what you've found."

Toph frowned a little, but set the rocks down and gestured with pride to them. "Trust me, Sen. I really outdid myself! Check THIS one out!"

She picked up a normal-looking stone with rough edges. Sen tilted her head, confused. "Toph, it looks like a normal piece of volcanic ash."

Toph smirked at her and crushed the rock in her hand. It fell away in pieces, revealing glittering stone. Sen's eyes widened and she grinned, delighted by the sight as she took the stone in her hands for study.

"Of course. I should know better than to question a master earthbender like you." she said.

"I'm willing to let it slide just this once." Toph told her, with a beam of pride.

Sen studied each rock and Toph shaped them all for her choosing. She looked at each one before Toph removed the last rock - one that made Sen's eyes widen and take it into her hand.

It was amber that housed remnants of bone. Dragon bone.

"Toph!" she exclaimed, "Do you know what this is?"

"Yeah. A dragon's bone probably got scattered or something," Toph replied, with a small shrug, "I found it at the base of the volcano."

Sen ran a hand across the surface of the stone, shutting her eyes briefly before she inhaled slowly. "There's fire, trapped in the stone. When this dragon died, it died fighting until its last breath."

"How do you know?"

"It's... It's hard to explain," Sen told her, with a fascinated smile, "The fire...you can feel it. The last breath of a mighty dragon. It's perfect."

Toph shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really get it, but at least Sen was happy.

"Could you help me shape it?" Sen asked her, with a smile, "I don't know many earthbenders I could trust."

"You got it."

O

Azula didn't want to see Yui, but she had an arrangement and she was nothing, if not a princess of her word. Yui sat across from her, watching her patiently as she had done many times for many of their visits.

"Would you like to talk?" Yui asked.

"No." Azula huffed, her tone an edge. "I'm only here because I must be."

Yui tilted her head, surprised by the comment for a moment. "Why do you think you must be?"

"Because if I wasn't, this city would throw me back into the institution. They feel I belong there, no matter the progress you say I've made. Because Zuko feels the therapy works; but I am starting to see that this has been nothing but a waste of my time and Sen's. No matter the progress, no one will let us forget."

Yui nodded her head. "Hm. I see." She looked down at her scrolls and began to write something down. "Something happened last time we spoke. You're backtracking, Azula. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright. Then tell me about Sen."

Azula looked up at her, frowning a little. She sighed, leaned back a little before shifting on her knees to get better comfortable.

"Sen?" she asked.

"Yes. Tell me about her. Start from the beginning."

Azula sighed long and loud, crossing her legs to her chest. "I don't know, I..." She shrugged her shoulders and thought about it. "Sen was just a military captain who led a group of soldiers on the sea. I didn't think about her, much. I don't usually do think about those things; just who can serve a purpose to the cause of my father. You know that well enough."

Yui listened intently. She did, but it was good that she was talking now. "Go on."

"Well, my father called for her presence in the Fire Nation." Azula smiled as she imagined the stories she'd heard about Sen before. "She had a reputation for brutality. The Sea Ravens were notorious for their sheer force and will. I admired that."

"Did you look at her the same way you looked at anyone else?"

"As a warrior with a fierce reputation, it was hard not to. But I didn't think of her in any other way," Azula replied, with a shrug, "It wasn't like I had time to think about silly, doting girlfriends or dating other women. I admit I did catch the lingering looks a few times, but everyone looked at me like that. I'm the princess, after all."

"Did you know Sen had feelings for you?"

"No. Not at first." Azula continued. She paused, thought about it for a moment before looking away. "And Sen could have had anyone. I know she hates her face, but she's a perfect soldier, built for conquest and battle. And she lived on a ship surrounded by other women. She could have had them, but she wanted me and me alone." She was quiet now, glanced down at her foot as she shifted. "That was nice."

Yui smiled a little at the softer, more reverent tone from the other woman.

A small murmur from Azula before she continued. "Mai and Ty Lee - I had to question Mai's loyalty the most. But even after they had left, Sen stayed. She wasn't loyal out of fear."

"She wasn't afraid of you?"

"No. I could see she wasn't. Maybe that intrigued me a little." Azula replied, eyes clouding over in thought. "She was loyal because she wanted to be. She saw through everything and..."

Yui watched Azula's lips part, saw the rare moment of vulnerability and tilted her head, carefully answering for her. "Loved you?"

Azula huffed, embarrassed by that. "Don't be so dramatic about it."

"Sen saw the best and worst parts of you and yet, she still stayed," Yui's voice was softer, reverent. "And that's why you want to make her happy too. Because she stayed when no one else did."

It was true.

She did.

O

Sen studied the finished ring.

"It's beautiful." Sen said, smiling with approval. "It's perfect. Just like I had hoped it would be."

Toph patted her back once with a hard slap. "Well, don't wait up to pop the question to Azula. You thought about how you're going to do it?"

Sen was immediately quiet and Toph smiled for a while longer before the silence bothered her a little. "Uh? Sen? Hello?"

"I did. I was...well..." Sen hesitated again. "This is going to sound crazy, but... I wanted to get her father's blessing before I proposed."

Toph gaped before she suddenly started laughing. Sen laughed awkwardly with her and sat there, pained by her amusement. When Toph eventually stopped, she frowned, worried.

"Oh, you're serious." she said.

"I know how it sounds, Toph." Sen explained, with a grimace. "I know it's ridiculous, but... I want to try. I want to do what I've never been able to do. I want to have my family, and everything that might come with it."

"And what if he says no?"

"He probably will," Sen replied, with a small laugh. "I expect that. But still, I want to try. It's just important to me."

Toph made a face. "Alright, it's your funeral."

Later that evening, Sen did, in fact, stop at the prison tower to see Ozai. Before she could step inside, two guards stood in front of her, spears crossed to prevent her passing. Sen frowned slightly, but relaxed her shoulders with a sigh. Really, she should have expected that.

"What's your business here?" one of them asked.

"I want to speak with Ozai." Sen told them. "It's important."

"I'm sure it is," the other guard told her, "But with the events going on in the Capital, we cannot allow anyone to pass at this time."

"Sen?" Iroh was approaching the scene, surprised to see her there.

Sen smiled a little when she saw him. "Iroh. Hello."

"What brings you here?" Iroh asked, tilting his head with a curious look on his face.

"I...um..." Sen tried to find a suitable way to describe what she wanted to do. Finally, she sighed and hung her shoulders.

O

Iroh grinned, putting her arms around her and practically lifting her off the ground.

"That's wonderful!" he cried.

Sen let out a grunt and laughed, shaking her head. She was glad they'd moved away and out of earshot from the guards. At least she knew Iroh could keep a secret, especially one that was important to her.

"You're still spry for an old man," she remarked, when he set her down properly.

Iroh let out a laugh and patted her shoulder once. "I can't believe you're going to be marrying. I'm proud to have you as part of my family."

Sen was embarrassed, scratching the back of her head. "Well, I haven't asked her yet. I was... I was hoping that I could have Ozai's blessing."

Iroh's smile disappeared somewhat. He cleared his throat, tucked his hands in his robes and looked at her with a frown. "Sen, you know my brother."

"Yes, I know."

"He's going to say no."

"Yes, I know."

Iroh seemed to think about this matter for a few moments before he walked back toward the tower with Sen following. He admired her for wanting to do this, but he didn't want to see her hurt because of it. He knew his brother and knew that he wouldn't agree to much if it didn't benefit him.

"I know," Iroh told her, "You want to have what you never had the chance to have. You want to do everything. Have a family, live the life before your father took it from you."

Sen smiled sadly, nodding. "I do."

"It's honorable what you want to do," Iroh continued, "I think if you want to ask Ozai, you should. Still, I don't think you should hope for much."

Sen nodded in agreement.

In truth, she had another reason to want to speak with him; she wanted to know what he knew about the New Ozai Society and how they'd been targeting them. She had many questions in her mind about why he had treated his family as he had. She wanted to ask him everything -

\- that she had wanted to ask her own father.

Sen sighed heavily through her nose, watching Iroh speak to the guards for a few moments before they nodded once, albeit hesitantly. Iroh looked over at Sen and smiled, beckoning with one hand for her to approach. She walked up and the guards allowed them to pass into the tower.

"What did you say?" Sen asked.

"I reminded them about the importance of family," Iroh explained. "Oh! And free tea at the Jasmine Dragon!"

Sen giggled slightly. "Of course."

They made their way into the dimly lit tower and Sen was suddenly reminded of when she visited Azula at the institution; when she had found her in the cell, alone and sick. She didn't know why such memories came back to her. It wasn't as if she sympathized with Ozai in the slightest.

Iroh stood outside of the reinforced door that led to Ozai's cell. He peered inside, shut his eyes before looking at Sen. She didn't seem to be nervous. That was good.

"Alright. I'll wait outside. Good luck." Iroh told her.

"Thank you."

Sen stepped into the cell, peering into the dark room where she saw Ozai sitting. He was leaning against the wall when she approached to sit down before him.

He looked haggard and sickly. His perfectly groomed hair reduced to frayed black, messy locks. His cheekbones were apparent now due to what she could guess was lack of proper nourishment. The tattered prison clothes were such a shocking change to the elaborate robes of royalty. It was strange seeing someone who had once been so dangerous and frightening reduced to nothing more than a shadowy ghost of his former self.

Ozai looked up at her after a moment. He sounded tired, but his tone never lost its snarky bite.

"A visitor." he said. "I haven't seen one in some time."

"Yes." Sen replied, evenly. "It's me, Sen."

Ozai studied her with a squint before he smiled slightly. "Ah, I know you. The Captain of the Sea Ravens. I hear that you retired and now run the most infamous Sky Metal empire of the Fire Nation."

"How did you hear that?"

"The guards like to chatter aimlessly about current events," Ozai replied, with a languid drawl to follow, "It's the only way I can hear what goes on outside my prison cell."

Sen nodded her head in agreement. The conversation felt tense, but not quite what she'd thought. Maybe Ozai was simply too weary these days to offer his usual scathing retorts.

"Well, I came here to talk with you," Sen explained, "I'd like to show you something. I was hoping for your approval."

At that, Ozai smirked at her. It was difficult for Sen to tell if he believed her or not. "My approval? How quaint of you."

Sen removed the ring she'd finished and held it up to the bars of the cell. Ozai furrowed his brow and moved closer to see it.

"A ring. And what makes you think this ring is of any interest to me?" he asked.

"I made it." Sen told him. "From Sky Metal and preserved dragon's fire. Is it worthy of royalty?"

Ozai made a thoughtful note. "Hm, I suppose the craftsmanship is rather impressive. The preserved dragon's fire is something I thought only existed in myth."

Sen was pleased to hear that he seemed impressed with it, so she took a chance.

"I want to ask Azula to marry me and I'd like your blessing."

She expected Ozai to laugh at her. She expected mockery. But he only seemed curious by the idea. A thin smirk lit his lips as he studied Sen.

"You want to marry my daughter. Interesting," he said.

"Interesting?"

"You're a strong, capable warrior. You're wealthy now and have the means to provide for a family. You have everything I approve of in a potential suitor. Even my father would have considered allowing such a union." Ozai continued.

"But?"

Ozai's eyes narrowed. "You've grown weak."

Sen stared at him impassively. She forced resolve in her voice. "Why do you believe that?"

"I can see weakness in you now," Ozai told her, his tone cruel, "The Avatar's childish naivety has a part to play in that, I'm sure. believes that his peace can solve everything, but the world doesn't forget the Fire Nation and what we have done. It won't let you forget. You're struggling with your peace, Captain. You were made for war."

Sen smiled coldly now. "That's what my father wanted of me. But I am learning there is more to life than that."

"Just because you are learning, doesn't mean others will learn alongside you," Ozai pointed out, his tone still unpleasant, "Your father and I had similar values for our children; teach them to fight, make them weapons. That is what your purpose was and that is all those around you will know."

Sen was silent.

In truth, she would have preferred mockery. She would have been fine with him laughing at her request, telling her she was ugly as most would. She would have been okay with the idea that he hated her becoming a member of his family. She had prepared for that.

But this felt different. This left a wound in her chest that ached.

She forgot everything else.


	6. Old Friends, New Enemies

~o~

Azula stood there with a smirk on her face.

Sen stared back, smiling.

The two women were standing apart from each other in the yard. They were there in fighting stances, dressed in their morning robes.

"Are you ready, Sen?" Azula queried, her tone sly.

"Always ready." Sen told her.

Azula moved first. The two sparred with one another; blows against elbows, strikes against Sen's thicker sides. She was built like an armadillo bear, but Azula had always had the upper hand. It was a game they sometimes played when they practiced and one that both of them quite readily enjoyed.

Blow after blow. Playful taunt after taunt. It all went well for those few hours.

Azula didn't even think about recent events. Sen had that effect on her.

"Do you really need me to give you the proper instruction?" Azula played, with a smirk as she kicked out her leg.

Sen grinned at her, raising an eyebrow. "I have had the proper instruction since I was four."

Another strike to Azula's side and she whirled, rolling across Sen's back and resting there. "You're left flank is open." Azula whispered, in her ear. "Perfect."

She hit a blow to Sen's left thigh - a place she was quite ticklish. Azula found herself laughing when Sen let out a yelp and the woman rolled across the grass with Azula chasing. But Sen was also laughing and Azula laughed with her. It was the only time that training hadn't felt like it had to be perfect to be good.

Azula raised her leg, but Sen ducked when it came down. She grabbed her ankle and Azula flipped, landing squarely on her chest. Sen let out a breathless laugh and looked up at her the moment Azula pinned her wrists. She certainly didn't like to resist this particular move.

"Not bad." she said.

Azula chuckled, leaning down to ghost her lips over hers, earning a shudder for her effort. "Not bad at all." She eyed Sen hungrily now. "Do you surrender?"

"Never." Sen hissed, still playing the game.

A heated smirk from the woman above her as she leaned back a little. "Try and resist."

"Do I have to?" Sen mumbled, with a blush and an affectionate smile.

"Mm, no, I suppose you don't," Azula's tone was that familiar, authoritative pitch that she always had when she addressed. "That counts as a surrender, you realize."

Sen laughed, a breathy sound that carried smoky tones. "Well, I still consider it quite the win on my part."

"...you're hopeless."

The two laughed and failed to notice a servant approach. It wasn't until the woman was close enough that Azula sensed her presence; she sighed impatiently, rolled her eyes and glared up at her.

"This had better be good." she snapped.

"Hina is dressed and ready for her trip to school," the servant explained, bowing her head.

"Ah! Of course!" Sen brightened and Azula seemed thoughtful about it. "Thank you."

Azula rose and Sen sat up with her. She caught the distracted look on Azula's face and tilted her head, troubled by it. She had something on her mind.

"What is it?" Sen asked.

"Mmm, nothing," Azula replied, shaking her head, "I'm just considering our child's first day at school. Aren't you?"

Sen laughed a little. She felt nervous letting Hina go for the day, but it was good, too. She was proud to have her daughter start at the most renowned school in the Fire Nation. "Yes, I am nervous for her. I don't know what to expect. My father had given me private tutors."

"There isn't much to expect, Sen." Azula pointed out. "Hina will have every opportunity as I did. She will be taught by the best."

Hina made her way outside to them and was bending a fireball in the shape of a small bird. Azula chuckled and Sen smiled at the sight.

"You taught her how to do that." Azula said.

"Yes, she likes it. She tells me it made you happy when you were alone. So she wants to use it to make others happy." Sen replied.

Azula's smile thinned slightly. It was a charming thought, but she didn't see what sort of uses it would have in combat. Unless Hina planned on distracting her enemies with pretty effects. "I'd have hoped Hina would learn how to utilize her bending for more...effective purposes. It's not like a little bird made of fire will scare away her enemies."

"Maybe. But we should be open to all kinds of bending. Strong and the kind that tell a story."

Azula murmured thoughtfully. Maybe that was true. She certainly aspired to learn every form of firebending that she could. And Sen was rather creative about it.

Sen looked at Hina. "Hina, come. Sit with us. We need to talk first."

Hina nodded and walked over, taking a seat between her two mothers. Sen glanced up at Azula briefly, catching the curious frown on her face before she spoke.

"Now, today marks your first day at school," Sen told her daughter. "I know you're excited to finally have the opportunity. I want you to know I am proud of you. I want you to be the best that you can."

Hina beamed with pride. "I will!"

"Yes, be the best," Azula added, with a smirk as she put her arm around Hina. "Stand above all of them."

"Well..." Sen argued, quietly. She chuckled. "We want you to be the best, Hina. We want you to have everything you never had. I'm just..."

She hesitated, but didn't bring up her concerns about Hina being involved in Fire Nation school. After all, Sen and Azula were still looked at with scorn by some. Sen still had concerns that the loathing the parents felt would reflect from their children. But Hina didn't see very worried about that. Maybe Sen was being overly concerned.

"Can I take Minato?" Hina asked.

Azula sighed, glanced upwards before smiling at her. "You just want to show off that we let you have a Rhino, don't you?"

"Yep!"

O

Sen rode on Wataru, Hina riding alongside her on Minato. Azula had taken the palanquin and they were aware of the stares from people they passed. Her mind was distracted for a moment as she thought of what Ozai had said. It lingered in her head long after the fact; she hadn't slept much and she was sure that Azula knew that she had visited him. But she didn't bring it up.

Hina looked down at Minato with a broad smile.

"They're just jealous." she told the animal. "Because you're the best Rhino here."

Wataru gave a small grunt in her direction. Hina laughed and looked apologetic. "Sorry, Wataru. You're still the best because you came first."

Sen grinned and let out a small chuckle. She leaned down toward Wataru's ear and patted his sides. "You are the best, Wataru."

The school ahead of them was impressive; a towering building of the finest stone, statues and carvings of dragons. Azula was pleased to see it after such a long time. This was where she'd gone as a child; to learn the ways of the Fire Nation and the great history of her people. Hina would learn just as she had.

Sen stepped down from Wataru, looked to Hina and gave her an encouraging pat on her shoulders. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, mom. You worry too much." Hina told her.

"She's right, you know," Azula agreed, evenly. "Come along, Sen. She's going to need to do this on her own."

Sen nodded her head. It was true. She was being a little over-protective. Could she be blamed, really? Hina was her only child and she had been on edge after many incidents they'd had lately. But Azula was right; she had to trust that Hina would be fine at school alone.

Just then, two children - younger boys - walked up to Hina, gaping at the sight of the Komodo Rhino she was sitting on.

"Whoa! Your mom's let you have a Rhino?" one of them exclaimed.

Hina looked briefly at Azula and Sen before she grinned, nodding. "Yeah! Her name is Minato. You want to pet her? She won't hurt you."

The boys eagerly nodded and began to pet Minato's sides. The Rhino gave a small grunt and allowed the attention, seemingly quite happy with it; Sen and Azula certainly seemed pleased to see Hina getting just as much approval from the boys.

"Wow, that's really cool! My mom thinks I'm too young for these things." the other boy griped.

"Not my mom's." Hina told them. "They're great! They told me I was ready to have a Rhino and they let me ride around everywhere on her."

Sen and Azula smiled briefly at each other, relaxing a little. Things seemed to go well.

"Hey, do you want to play Hide and Explode later?" the first boy who had spoken asked.

Hina grinned, nodding. "Okay!"

She looked up at her parents for permission and Sen nodded, gesturing with one hand. "Go ahead, Hina. Run along and have fun. We will be here for you this evening."

Hina hugged them both before she jumped down from Minato and followed the two boys into a crowd of children waiting for them. They rushed off, laughing happily. Sen smiled and Azula nodded her approval.

"Hmm, she took to them quickly." she remarked.

"Yes. That's good." Sen agreed.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

Sen started to climb up onto her Rhino until she paused, glancing toward a tavern nearby when she noticed a familiar shape. Her eyes widened in astonishment and she grinned. Azula followed her gaze with a frown.

"Sen, what are you looking at?" she asked.

"I can't believe it!" Sen exclaimed, "My old crew!"

Azula and Sen made their way into the tavern and Sen looked around at the crowds of people before spotting the familiar sight of her old crew sitting at a table nearby.

"Sen! Sen, is that you?"

Sen looked up when she noticed the smaller shape of Risu, one of her former crew walking up to her. She was shorter than Sen, but thicker and many called her 'The Rhino'. She always wore a helmet of horns on her head and her bending specialty was breathing it out in blasts through her nostrils.

"Ah! Risu!" Sen grinned down at her. "It's good to see you!"

Azula cleared her throat and Sen looked at her apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry, love." she said. She gestured to Azula. "Risu, you know Azula, yes?"

Risu's eyes widened and she dropped her cup to the floor. Azula made a face and looked briefly at Sen. "Are all members of your crew this...articulate?"

O

Sen was welcomed back to the table and they were sharing stories with her while Azula listened in silence. She was learning quite a bit about the exploits of the Sea Ravens and not surprised to learn that they had become mercenaries when Sen had retired. But they were even more surprised to hear about Sen's life and how much she'd changed.

The conversation was distant as Azula visited the bar to retrieve something to drink.

She was eventually joined by a thin, wiry woman of Sen's crew; she was older, missing an eye. She had been scarred from battle and wore her Fire Nation armor beneath a series of furs around her body. Azula wrinkled her nose at the musty smell of the fur.

"Hello, Princess. It's good to talk to you at last. I'm Nanae."

Azula gave her a small note of greeting, but said nothing as she took a drink of her cup. She winced and glared at the bartender with disgust.

"Do you have any idea how to make tea?" she snapped.

He quickly scampered off, frightened and Azula sighed impatiently, throwing her hands in the air before turning in her seat to watch Sen interact with the other Sea Ravens. Nanae chuckled and shook her head.

"It's good to see the Captain again," she said. "We miss her sometimes, but I'm happy that she's found her place with someone she loves."

Azula eyed her suspiciously. "What do you know?"

"Well, Sen's been our leader," Nanae explained. "She was savage as any warrior had to be. She was strong. But her eyes were always sad. She had her mother's eyes, you know; always in one world but looking at another. She always seemed to be missing something. I had no idea that something was you."

Azula furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "Would you say your crew benefited with Sen as a leader?"

"Yes. She was good to us. We were like a family." Nanae told her, taking a sip of her tea. She winced slightly before looking at her. "You're right. This is awful."

She casually flung the cup to the floor and it shattered to bits, earning a snort of amusement from Azula.

"Were you raised by animals?"

"Actually, yes." Nanae told her.

"Oh..."

Nanae explained a little better. "I was orphaned by my parents - they were bandits, you know. That life is always short if you're not careful. I wandered and took to the animals better than I ever did with humans and I had to steal to survive. But then, Sen found me and took me in. She gave me a place among the Fire Nation army and showed me how to harness my anger into a weapon. It's easy for a Pathokinetic firebender."

Azula remained silent as she watched Sen and Jia talk.

"Sen was good to us," Nanae continued, "Like an alpha who always let her pack eat first before she did. We celebrated every raid but...she always sat alone. Sometimes, she refused to take that mask off, even after battles."

"Because of her scars."

"Yes, well..." Nanae sighed softly through her nose. "I don't think Sen wanted to be known for her failures, either. Her weakness. I never thought I'd see the day when someone finally gets her to take that mask off."

Azula chuckled. "There's no need to tiptoe, Nanae."

"You were together since Sen had left?"

"Yes and..." Azula shook her head, distracted. It was unlike her these days. "Yes."

Nanae stood up, smiling at her before giving a little bow. "It was lovely to meet you, Princess."

Azula gave a brief nod before Nanae departed. Well, that one was polite, at least. How amusing it came from one dressed so inelegantly and who smelled like a boar-q-pine.

She rose and walked over to join Sen, who seemed to be in the middle of conversation with another member of her former crew.

"...But it would be dramatic, Sen! Half the value of armor is intimidation."

Sen laughed and shook her head. "I prefer the half that keeps blades out of my insides, personally."

When Azula sat down with them, the table had grown immediately silent; eyes stared at her and Azula raised her chin, defiant to the awkwardness of their looks. She didn't care what they had to say or think. After all, she had been used to -

"Ah! Azula, here you are!" Yui stepped up to the table, looking around at everyone there. "And in...curious company, I see."

Azula made a face, frowning up at her. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

Yui laughed gently. "No. This just happens to be my favorite tavern to visit. I love their tea."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

"Who's this?" one of the women asked.

"I'm her doctor." Yui explained, before Azula could. She glanced at the other woman - who looked quite exasperated at the moment.

"Yes, the one Zuko seemed to think I needed." Azula rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" Jia asked, smiling at her with a shrug. "I went to therapy, too, you know."

A few funny looks from the others.

"You did?" they said, together.

Jia nodded her head and began to discuss how she'd been in therapy as a child. Azula hadn't been listening at all to the conversation and had no idea why Yui decided to sit beside Sen to join them.

"We should really catch up, shouldn't we?" Sen suggested, with a grin. "You need to tell me what you've all been up to. Isn't that great, Azula?"

Azula smiled too widely, arms folded across her chest. She was uncomfortable and spoke through her teeth. "Delightful."

O

Sen was overwhelmed, but delighted by the attention from her former comrades as they wanted to know everything about her relationship with Azula and her life. Jia had made her way to the bar where Azula and Yui were sitting.

"...and you made quite the impression."

"When I punched the wall, perhaps."

Sen's conversation had Azula chuckling slightly. When she noticed Jia move to sit with them, she promptly got up to sit on the other side of Yui. The older woman looked at Azula with a curious sound and Jia tilted her head before laughing softly.

"I seem to have offended you, Princess Azula." she said.

Azula smiled, her look unfriendly, but her tone light with an air of amusement. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Jia. Do you imagine I spend all my waking hours worrying about your self-improvement?"

Jia furrowed her brow, but remained silent. Yui was interested in the conversation, but she didn't speak on it and instead, looked at Azula.

"How have things been?" she asked.

"As good as ever." Azula replied. "Hina is at school and I'm still - Wait, I'm not here to have you shrink my head again, doctor. I'm not required to speak to you unless it's during our wonderful sessions."

Yui nodded calmly. "Well, yes, but today we're just talking as friends." she explained.

Azula let out a guffaw. "My doctor as my friend? Wouldn't that violate some delicate code of ethics?"

Yui laughed slightly, nodding her head. She was aware of how odd it seemed. "Perhaps to some. But I see hope for you, Azula. And I want to see you become better."

Azula made a thoughtful note and glanced sidelong to Jia. "Maybe we would do in better company rather than one who has never met soap."

Jia laughed dryly, raising an eyebrow. "I understand privilege enough and no matter how much you pretend. I am a person. With ears. Who can hear you."

Azula smirked now. "You recognized yourself there? Good."

Jia sighed, shook her head and rose. "I was hoping to engage in conversation with the woman who had Sen entranced so. Maybe I wanted to learn what it was. I think I have an idea of what kind of woman you are. I'll just leave you to it, then."

She left the bar and Azula was satisfied with that. She sensed Yui's stare and frowned at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Azula. You're jealous." Yui said, knowingly.

Azula glared at her. "I thought you were here as a friend, not as my doctor."

"A friend can notice these things, too."

Yui watched Azula roll her eyes, glance toward Sen and she also watched the other woman. It seemed like Sen was enjoying catching up with her old crew; she was laughing, sharing jokes and overall, it was nice. Yui had never had the chance to speak with Sen when Azula would stop by for her sessions. Azula preferred to do so on her own without help.

"Sen loves you," Yui continued, "I can tell by the way she looks at you. The way she smiles those little smiles. Everything she does is for you. But right now? She's happy to see her old friends again. Perhaps that's good for the both of you, considering everything that's been happening as of late. We all need a distraction sometimes."

Azula tapped her heel against the chair.

"Yes, but that pitiful thing Jia feels another way." she said, dryly.

Yui raised her eyebrows. "Hm? How do you know?"

Azula started at her skeptically. "Please tell me you're not this ignorant." She raised a hand dramatically. "For all your skills in reading others, you certainly can't see this one?"

Yui and Azula watched Jia join Sen's side and smile, laughing as a story was being shared between them. Yui blinked and nodded.

"Oh. Oh!" she said.

"Yes, there you go. Way to catch up."

O

Yui shared stories with them at the table.

Azula didn't like the company, if she was being honest with herself. It had nothing to do with jealousy of any kind. Yui was just being ridiculous making that assumption. She just didn't like nor trust Jia, especially as she made her way to the bar with Sen. The warrior with yearning eyes who constantly looked at Sen. Azula was no fool; she could read people as easy as it was to breathe.

She could make a scene if she wanted. Perhaps remind the sneaky, pining thing who she was dealing with. It would be easy, too.

Sen was talking about her and she tilted her head slightly to listen.

"...she is amazing, Jia. You know no other can compare."

Azula smiled a little, taking a sip of her drink. She certainly appreciated the comment.

Jia looked a little disappointed to hear that, her smile disappearing. "Ah. Good. Good! I'm glad to hear it, Sen. It's been a long time since any of us have seen you. I'm glad you're happy."

Meanwhile, outside the tavern, something was stirring in smoke and shadow; a cloaked figure wearing a white mask with intricate patterns made their way down the street, toward Mai's home.

Goro and Gin were walking down the street together as well, in the middle of a discussion. They failed to see the figure walking in their direction.

"...and I'm telling you, it was the Spirits watching over me!" Goro insisted.

"And I'm telling you, it was probably another kind of spirit." Gin quipped.

Goro bumped into the figure and frowned back at them. "Hey, you! Be careful." When the figure didn't stop walking, he scowled now. "Wait, look at me."

The figure stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Don't be rude. Look at me." Goro snapped.

"Goro, honestly. Don't worry about it." Gin suggested, hands on his husband's shoulders.

"No, I want them to look at me." Goro gestured to the figure. "Well?"

The figure slowly turned, approaching them; they seemed to swim in a sea of smoke and eventually, the two men grew concerned, holding one another close. The shape loomed over Goro before slowly reaching up, removing the mask that covered their face.

Goro's eyes widened in horror and he screamed.

O

Sen walked with Azula outside, her arm around her waist. She sensed that something bothered Azula and looked down at her, troubled. She had been with her long enough to know when she was upset about anything.

"You're upset." Sen said, quietly.

"No, not upset," Azula replied, with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not a child, Sen. Don't suggest I'm pouting because of what happened in there?"

Sen blinked, surprised. "What happened?"

Azula looked away now, refusing to meet Sen's eyes. Sen was worried by the look, but then realized that maybe this was a perfect time. Maybe she could propose to Azula now with her friends there. The day was set for it. She could feel the little box that housed the ring she'd spent time working on with Toph.

Ozai's words lingered in her mind and she shook them away. She had to ignore them.

But before she could offer her proposal, the sound of a scream turned her attention toward the street. She furrowed her brow and Azula followed her when she raced toward the direction of the sound. It attracted the Sea Ravens behind them and they found Goro on the ground with Gin kneeling beside him.

The man's face was pasty and his eyes wide, frozen in a state of perpetual horror. He was shaking, struggling to breathe and Sen knelt down to him.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Gin for answers.

Gin looked at her, frantic. "I-I don't know!" he exclaimed. "There was this tall, hooded figure and they stopped us on the side of the street. When they took off their mask, Goro fainted and he... Is he dead?"

Azula furrowed her brow, leaned over Goro and slapped his cheek once. "Hey!" she said, down at him. "Are you alive? Wake up and tell us what you saw!"

Goro shuddered once, then his eyes snapped open and he couldn't stop shaking. He was holding himself, rubbing his arms with both hands when Gin offered him comfort by holding his hands in his. He smiled reassuringly and Goro let out a little laugh.

"Always there to keep me warm, aren't you?"

Gin smiled affectionately. "Always."

The Sea Ravens were scanning the area around them and began to notice various people around them had begun to circle around; they were anxious, on edge. But as former soldiers, they understood what that meant to constantly be on the lookout for danger. But something about this felt differently.

"What did you see?" Sen asked them.

Goro blinked slowly, his eyes haunted. "A sp-spirit. It took off its mask and..."

"Kemurikage!" someone shouted.

Everyone looked in the direction of the person who had shouted it - a frightened man pointing toward a roof above the window of Mai's home. There were three cloaked figures there, ever-present smoke streaming out behind them. One of them held Tom-Tom in their arms and the boy was sound asleep.

Michi was in tears, pleading for her son.

"Please!" she begged, "Give me back my son!"

The faceless beings were emotionless to her pleas. One of them lingered when the two departed with Tom-Tom and Sen was the first to move; she jumped up, scaled the wall of the house to meet the spirit. Azula quickly launched herself into the air with her blue flames and joined her.

"Is it true, then?" Sen whispered, glancing at Azula briefly. "This is the Kemurikage?"

Azula smiled thinly, but she was cautious all the same. She loathed never knowing what to expect from the spirits. She didn't have the fear of them as her uncle, but she was no fool, either.

"Spirit or not, are we really going to let them walk away?" Azula queried.

Sen glanced briefly at her and Azula huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Not for Mai, don't get confused." she snapped. "But if this spirit is taking children, who's to say they won't try for Hina as well? We can't have that, Sen."

The two looked at the spirit who calmly stood before them. When they charged, it promptly vanished in a swirl of smoke. Michi let out a horrified cry and the crowds below were stunned to silence. Sen and Azula looked around briefly before meeting each other's eyes. Sen looked angry, but frightened.

"We need to get Hina, now!" Sen whispered, voice shaking.

O

In the flower shop, the morning after Tom-Tom's disappearance, everyone had been gathered together, including Zuko and several soldiers getting information about the abduction.

"You have to get our boy back!" Michi pleaded.

Hina was unsure what was going on, but Sen and Azula were talking with Zuko about what they'd seen.

"...They looked like the Kemurikage."

"What?"

Mai was there, her features cold and full of purpose. When she saw Azula, her gaze hardened and she walked up to the three.

"The Kemurikage." she said, addressing the soldiers, "My parents used to tell me about them when I was little, whenever I did something bad. They're from an old legend - spirits who live in the mountains of our hometown. Supposedly, when children would misbehave, the Kemurikage come and snatch them away in the middle of the night. That's what happened, right?"

Michi groaned and attempted to discard the theory. "Oh, Mai! Your father and I told you those stories to help you build character! Our parents did the same for us!" she said, "All the parents in our village told those stories!" Off the odd looks, she continued with anguish. "First my husband leading the New Ozai Society and now this? What's the world coming to?"

Zuko shook his head. "It seems that they are real. For now. And I want to help."

Michi certainly looked appreciative. "We are grateful for your concern, Fire Lord!"

"If we're up against spirits, though, we'll need more than just me. We'll need the Avatar." Zuko reminded them all. "And we'll need to stay together. Whatever's going on,

Later that evening, Ukano was alone in his cell listening to the emptiness outside. He was about to sleep when he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. They were close and he glanced up to see a woman dressed in red robes and wearing a white mask.

"It's you!" he gasped.

"Yes. It's me. I thought I'd pay a little visit." she replied, her tone smooth and calm.

Ukano's features withered slightly when she chuckled. He expected her to be furious that he was caught. But she didn't seem to be; she sounded rather pleased, for some reason.

"How much do you love the Fire Nation, Ukano?" she questioned.

Tears began to fill the older man's eyes. "You know my commitment!" he told the woman, "I emptied my bank account to give you what you wanted! I subjected my family to horrors beyond imagining! I'm willing to do anything for the sake of my nation! Even resort to your poisons and magic!"

Another amused laugh. "Oh, yes. After my husband and I wandered the Fire Nation, we crossed paths with rather interesting people, didn't we?" A pause and she studied the tearful look on Ukano's face. "Oh, get ahold of yourself! You won't be here forever, after all."

Ukano looked surprised when she held up the keys to the cell. "How did you get those?" he asked.

"You think you're the only one who wants to see Ozai's glorious return? There is a guard here who remains loyal to the cause." the woman queried. A pause and her tone was severe now. "Sen will pay for what she's done to my family. And you will help me. I won't have you rot away here."

She unlocked the cell and Ukano hesitated before stepping out of it. "What would you have me do?" he asked.

"Nothing, for now. Though I wouldn't be so quick to return to your family. Instead, I'd like for you to meet with my husband. He's at the edge of Shikoku."

Ukano looked uneasy now.

"What's the matter?" the woman asked, annoyed by the expression on his face.

"That place is cursed," Ukano whispered, his tone haunted, "A fog covers that village. If you've been there, the Spirits have cursed you, too!"

The woman laughed a little, shaking her head. "Cursed? No, you misunderstand, Ukano. The village was destroyed and the only thing cursed is that wretched old decor."

Ukano wasn't so sure, but he would not argue with her.

Meanwhile, below the Capital, several children were sitting together in a chamber filled with food, a fireplace in the middle, toys as far as they could see; they were cautious, but intrigued by the offerings. They didn't know why they were here and what their captors wanted from them, but so far, they had been unharmed. Several other masked figures were standing nearby and the children only knew them from the stories their parents had shared. They were the Kemurikage and they took them away if they'd misbehaved. 

Tom-Tom was eagerly consuming a Mochi ball and didn't mind that a thin hand rested over his head. A hand belonging to the same spirit who had taken him. 

"You're going to be safe here." a soft, haunting voice said, from behind the mask. "We will protect you from her."


	7. The Old Master

~o~

Ukano hesitantly made his way into the ruined village.

The houses had been burned to the ground; he cautiously studied the remains of it while riding on the back of his Mongoose Lizard. He noticed statues of peculiar spirits lining the borders of the village and protection runes hanging from trees. This place was being warded off and yet, he was told he had nothing to worry about.

"Hello?" he called, stopping his steed and stepping down. "I was told to be here."

A masked shape stepped out from one of the houses and spoke. "Ah, my wife let you out of prison. Good. I'm glad to see you arrive here safely."

Ukano sighed, slouching his shoulders. "Why do the two of you have to wear those masks, anyway?" he snapped. "I already know who you are."

The man shook his head and removed his mask. It was Katsu. Ukano knew him as the grandfather to Sen, one of his daughter's friends. He'd never thought much about the other woman, but Katsu and Cho seemed adamant to their revenge after what she'd done. Exile had a way of creating bitterness in people. He knew that for sure.

"I want to return to my family to better explain what happened," Ukano told him, "Cho told me to meet you."

"Ah, yes, of course," Katsu knelt down and provided a chest filled with arrows and throwing knives. "My wife prepared a suitable weapon for you and your New Ozai Society members."

"Poison." Ukano confirmed.

"That's right." Katsu explained, holding out one of the arrows to him. "She used to be an alchemist before we had married. She was a master of her craft."

Ukano carefully held the arrow in his hand. "This poison. Who is it for?"

Katsu sighed hesitantly. "I think you know who it's for."

Ukano stared at the arrow once more, but remained silent.

Yes, he knew who it was for.

"Arm your men with it."

Ukano frowned, hesitant to the idea. He wanted to see the Fire Nation return to glory. But it seemed as if he'd been caught up in a revenge plot. It wasn't what he wanted, but at least he could use that for now.

Meanwhile, Azula was focused on her bending, standing before Kiyi and Hina. She was educating them on proper forms, even if Kiyi could not firebend herself. Ursa was watching them, as usual. Azula found the particular behavior funny, to a point; considering Kiyi still had a hard time trusting the new face of her mother.

"Then, you have lightning," Azula explained, to the two children, "A form of bending that requires the skill of at true master!"

"Can you show us?" Kiyi asked.

Azula smiled and nodded, proud to be able to demonstrate her skills. "Of course. You both should back away a little."

Kiyi and Hina immediately stood up and scooted far away to sit beside Ursa. She smiled a little, albeit somewhat nervous to see the lightning in full display. She certainly was when Ozai had demonstrated his skills with it. She'd always found it dangerous.

Azula raised her hands in a perfect form and prepared to launch her lightning to the sky.

Nothing happened.

Kiyi and Hina looked briefly at each other.

"Mom?" Hina said. "Does it need a minute to charge?"

Azula's eyes widened and she thinned her lips. Something didn't feel right.

"Give me a minute!" she snapped, "It's always - " She jerked her hand again and her voice trembled in frustration. "Why is nothing - WHAT IS THIS? I CAN'T BEND LIGHTNING?!"

Her voice came out in a high, enraged shriek as she struggled to bend the lightning again and again. Ursa quickly rose and made her way to her side, setting her hands on her shoulders.

"Azula, calm down," she encouraged. "We can think of - "

Azula jerked from her, furious. "Don't patronize me, mother!"

She paced back and forth, frantic and unable to focus on anything else as she tried to produce even a small spark in her fingertips. But nothing came. Nothing happened.

"I can't bend lightning..." she whispered, her voice high with desperation and confusion. She was discordant once more; her tone breaking. "I CAN'T BEND LIGHTNING!"

O

Sen made her way back home on Wataru's back when she noticed Katara and the others gathered nearby at the tavern. They were talking with the Sea Ravens and other civilians about what they'd seen and heard. Sen sighed and stopped Wataru with a light tug of the reins before stepping down and approaching them.

"Sen!" Katara greeted her.

Sen smiled a little. "Good to see you guys back. Any luck?"

Aang furrowed his brow, looking around before staring toward the distance. "There's spirit energy around here," he explained, "But it's far now."

Katara and Sen looked at him, troubled.

"Bad energy?" Katara asked.

"Hard to tell. There's more than one." Aang explained, "I won't know until I see them for myself. Maybe there's a good reason for all of this. We just need to find out and stop kids from being taken."

Sen nodded her head. She was worried about Hina being taken away by this Kemurikage and keeping her with Azula at all times was certainly a good way to ease her mind.

Katara put a hand on Sen's shoulder. "Hey, Sen? Are you okay?" she asked.

Sen looked down at her, caught the concern on her face before she nodded once. Her lips thinned and she looked up toward the roof where the Kemurikage was last seen, taking Tom-Tom away. She felt bad for Mai and her family, but didn't know what to say to help.

"I should return home," Sen told her.

"I can join you." Katara offered, "It's been a while since I saw Hina. I have a gift for her."

Sen looked at her curiously. "Oh? You do?"

Katara laughed a little, reaching into her bag around her waist. "Since you'd mentioned she started school, I thought I could give her this." She held up a vial of water. "Water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. I had it blessed specifically for her."

Sen was amazed, taking the vial in her hand. "This is quite a gift."

Katara smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. But you're my friend, Sen. Since you named me Hina's godmother, I want to make sure she's protected and safe all the same."

Sen remembered the day she'd asked Katara to be Hina's godmother. Katara had been honored by the request, but Azula hadn't care for having the "Water Tribe Peasant" become the caretaker of her child. Still, she'd argued less than usual about it because despite this, there were few people in the world who could be trustworthy and the waterbender had proven to be resourceful. As far as Azula was concerned, anyway.

"Alright. Let's go. You're welcome to come over."

O

Azula was pacing frantically.

"I can't bend lightning!" she whispered, eyes wide and voice shaking as she struggled to come to terms with this, "I don't understand I - I can't just NOT bend!"

Ursa was still trying to reassure her. "Maybe you have a block, Azula?" she suggested. "It's even happened with your father, once."

"Really?" Azula found that curious.

Katara snickered, lowering her eyes and biting back a retort she wanted to make. Sen glanced at her, tried not to smile before she approached Azula.

"Lightning comes from a place of tranquility, right?" she said. "Maybe you're feeling distracted. Have you spoken with Yui recently?"

Azula smiled angrily, showing her teeth. "No. This isn't something a doctor can fix."

Katara sighed and held up two hands before anyone else could argue. "Listen, when Zuko's bending wasn't at the level he wanted it to be, he went to the original source of firebending - the dragons."

Azula frowned now and Hina grinned, letting out an excited squeal as she rushed to her mother to hug her. Azula grunted from the force and stared at Katara for an explanation.

"No, the dragons were destroyed." she argued. "Or maybe..." A smirk lit her lips. "Our dear uncle fatso never really killed the last ones after all. I thought so."

Sen nodded her head. "Then we should go and find these dragons." She grinned now. "I have to admit, it would be exciting to meet them."

Azula had to agree. To learn bending from the original benders themselves? She'd be a fool to deny the chance to see one of them up close. Even if she'd never met a dragon as Zuko had, she would not allow herself to miss out on such an opportunity.

Hina tugged at her robes. "Can I come, please?" she pleaded, "I want to see a dragon! Please, mom?"

Azula smiled a little. "Fine. We will all go."

Katara nodded her head. "Maybe I can go with you?"

Azula sneered at her. "It's for family and you don't particularly qualify."

Katara was about to give her a retort, but Sen held up a hand to calm her before looking at Azula. She gave her a reassuring smile and took her hands in her larger ones.

"Azula, having someone with us, especially one with healing abilities would be smart," she pointed out, "We don't know if the dragons might welcome us with open arms right away. And besides..." She paused when Azula huffed, rolling her eyes. "Katara is a friend and the godmother to our child."

Azula made a face. She sighed, rolling her eyes again before nodding. "Fine. Just don't do those sweet little puppy eyes you do - You're doing it! Stop it, Sen!"

Sen grinned, laughing warmly.

O

Hina looked up at Appa.

Appa looked down at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Appa!" she said, with a smile, "You probably have a lot to say, huh?" She paused and tilted her head, not taking notice to Aang approaching. "...That's pretty cool. I don't know anything about Air Nomad stuff, though. I'm sorry."

Aang approached and gave Appa a little pat on the nose. The bison rumbled and closed his eyes at the contact. Hina giggled and Appa bumped her once with his head.

"Appa's thoughts are neat," Hina told Aang.

Aang smiled down at her. "The Spirits gave you the gift to talk to animals. I think that's pretty great."

Hina looked surprised. "You know?"

"I'm the Avatar." Aang reminded her. "I can always tell when there's Spirit stuff at work. Plus Sen told me." He was silent for a moment, watching Hina listen to Appa. "She's proud of you, you know that, right? She always talks about you."

Hina beamed where she stood. She looked toward Azula and Sen; Sen was trying to offer comfort to Azula, who would clearly not be swayed. But when Sen whispered something to her, the angry scowl on her face disappeared somewhat and she rolled her eyes before accepting the hug.

"...and what if we don't find this dragon?"

"We will find another way, then."

Aang looked toward the two as well. He never thought he'd see the day that Azula would be there with them and Sen would be the person to help her.

Hina was already trying to climb into the saddle, but dangled on Appa's horn. The larger creature didn't seem to mind it and she helplessly hung there before looking toward Sen and Azula.

"Mom!" she called.

Sen chuckled and Azula shook her head. Sen picked Hina up in one arm and lifted her up so that she could properly climb into Appa's saddle. Katara joined her and smiled.

"Hina, I have a gift for you." she said.

The idea of a present certainly made Hina excited. Azula and Sen climbed into the saddle and watched as Katara offered the water. Hina held up the vial and studied it with confusion.

"A...glass of water?" she said.

Azula bit back a snicker.

"Not just any water, Hina," Katara explained, "This is water that's been blessed from the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe. It's very special and has healing properties. It's a gift that isn't just given to anyone."

Hina studied the vial with a curious grin. "Really?"

"Yeah! I wanted to get you something special."

"That's really cool." Hina continued to study the water. "I thought it was just plain old water, but it's better than when I got an old pair of socks. Thank you, Katara."

Katara made a face and Azula let out a guffaw.

Aang took to the reins and they departed for the skies. They spent the travel time talking about what they planned to do and how Azula would approach the dragons if they would find them. Aang explained that they had and that the civilization that worshipped them was still living and thriving.

Azula found it interesting to hear about an ancient Fire Nation civilization still around today. What intrigued her more is how her father never found them. It only made her want to know what they were capable of and what she could learn from them.

Aang looked below them and his features suddenly clouded over in thought. The others followed his gaze and they noticed the abandoned village of Shikoku - Hina's home. The view overhead allowed him to really see the damage done; burned homes, dead trees, destroyed statues. A fog had smothered the village as well and he sensed a heavy feeling of pain from within it. Nothing was at rest here.

Hina was silent and both her parents looked down at her.

"Hina, are you okay?" Sen asked, a hand on her shoulder.

Hina's brow furrowed sadly. "I just...don't want to look."

"It's alright, Hina. You don't have to." Katara assured her.

Azula reached up, sighed and put a hand around her; she looked down at the ruined village and wondered just what it was that caused its destruction.

O

They stopped to rest near the river's edge.

Appa was drinking water Katara offered him through her bending and Hina was listening to Azula's stories about the dragons and how Sozin had ordered their destruction. She was sad to hear about it and wanted to know why he had wanted the dragons dead.

"Sozin wanted to hunt them for sport," Azula explained, "Anyone lucky enough to fight one earned the title 'the Dragon'."

Hina frowned. "That's stupid. Why would you want to kill a dragon over a dumb title?"

"It wasn't stupid, Hina. It was a title of honor."

"What's the point in honor?" Hina asked, still lost on the idea. "If you kill a great teacher?"

Azula thought about her words and was silent. She sighed now, shaking her head. "It's just...the way things were, Hina." she said, her tone even now.

Hina stood up and looked around. She started to go toward the woods and Sen called back to her. "Hina, where are you going?"

"To pee!" Hina yelled back.

"Well...don't go far, okay?"

Azula looked at Katara and Aang. "So, do you have an idea on how to proceed?" she said, her tone an edge, "I'd like to be done with this as soon as possible."

Aang sighed heavily, but nodded. "The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors," he explained, "We thought they'd died off thousands of years ago. But their civilization isn't too far from where we are now."

Azula made a thoughtful sound. "There's a lot that Zuzu left out. Of course."

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by the present." Aang told her, "We talk to them just like we did with Zuko - With respect - " He looked at Azula firmly when he said this. "Then you can speak to the masters."

"Don't speak to me like a child, Avatar!" Azula spat.

Aang held up two hands. "I'm not! I just - "

"Mom!"

Hina's frightened shout alerted the two women into the forest where they found Hina in a tree, arms in a bending stance. An enormous snake was circled in a branch across from her, body covered in shimmering blue scales. It looked unnatural and wrong, its face almost human.

"What is that?" Katara cried.

Azula lowered herself before launching her body up into the tree with her firebending. She crouched with Hina in one arm, hand poised to bend at the animal. Sen looked frightened for Hina and Azula and bent a jet of flame toward the snake. It recoiled with an angry hiss, glaring down at her before focusing its attention to the other two again.

"Hina!" Azula hissed, "Speak to it! Tell it why we're here!"

Hina's breath was shallow with fear. "I can't, mom. He talks funny."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like...if you were standing underwater and trying to talk to me," Hina was frightened. "I hear the voice, not the words."

Aang jumped up now, aimed his staff at the serpent. "It's because he's a spirit," he told them. "He thinks we came here to trespass." He looked at the spirit serpent. "Great spirit, we didn't come here to fight. We need to reach the Firebending Masters to help one of our own. We didn't mean to tread anywhere that would be sacred to you. Let us pass and we will be on our way."

The snake regarded them all; they were poised to defend each other if needed. It raised itself up and spoke in soft words, whispering with almost seductive hisses.

"The dragons passed some time ago and their worshipers have since moved on," he explained, "But there is one who dwells here. His name is Teng. I fear he may be unwilling to speak to you."

"Why?" Katara asked.

The snake sighed languidly, swaying back and forth. "He is called Teng, the Storm. Though I doubt he's churning much in the skies these days. He was wounded by a human in battle; they hunted them for sport, the firebenders. But Teng managed to escape after he was wounded, sacrificing his ability to fly. He hates you humans. I don't imagine he will be so willing to teach you, especially a family member of the one who called for his demise."

Aang looked worried and Azula huffed, frowning at Sen. "This dragon won't help me. I will have to find a way to return my bending to me on my own."

"However," the snake spirit continued, "If you were to find what he so desperately needs, perhaps he may change his mind."

"And what does he need?" Aang asked.

"Hope, of course." the snake spirit told him, "Find his hope and maybe he'll help."

"And how do we do that?" Azula had her doubts, of course.

The snake spirit laughed dryly, body quivering with every movement. "That's up to you. Teng is not an easy creature to be swayed, but I'm bored. I'd love to watch you try. There is a temple not far from here. That is where you will find him skulking about."

With that, the spirit departed, slithering his way down from the tree and into the forest once more. The group took a moment to collect themselves from the encounter and Sen looked down at Hina with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Hina nodded her head. "Yeah, he just scared me."

Aang frowned, turned to the others and thought about what the spirit had said. "We need to find Teng. Even if it's to help Azula get her bending back, we should try and see if we can help him, too."

"And how would you like to do that, Avatar?" Azula said, dryly, "A group hug?"

Aang gave her a funny look before shaking his head. "Shen survived an attack from humans, which means he probably won't like us coming to him and asking for help."

"He won't teach me anything," Azula argued, determined to regain her control over the conversation; she was frustrated, unfocused and only thinking about how weak she felt without her lightning, "You're arrogant and naive if you think passing through a life just like that has the power to change anything!"

"Azula..." Sen said, gently.

Azula glared sharply at her, took a deep breath before she calmed slightly. Hina looked worried, too; she didn't like seeing her upset and Azula didn't like to display that kind of weakness. Never again.

"Fine. We try it your way, Avatar." Azula replied, "But I can promise you that he will take one look at me and burn first."

"You think so?" Aang asked.

"I would."

O

The temple was there, just as the spirit had described.

It was a ruin of pillars, vines and broken statues, much like the place Zuko and Aang had visited before. But this one looked like a trading post of some kind; it was smaller, but there were many caves around them where a dragon could easily take shelter.

Hina was looking around until she spotted an open room nearby. Curious, she made her way inside and was followed by Sen and Azula. Aang and Katara eventually joined them and they noticed the room was painted with steps for a bending form.

"Oh, this is the Courting Dragons," Azula replied, with a small smile. "Sen, do you remember?" She looked at her briefly. "How you did this dance for me?"

A blush touched Sen's cheeks and Hina smiled up at her. "Mom, that's so nice! You did this dance?"

"I did," Sen told her, looking up at the paintings, "It's an elegant dance and not many court that way in the Fire Nation anymore."

"Yes, your mother has a way with action. Her words have improved as much."

Azula chuckled at Sen's deepening blush. Katara laughed a little and Aang smiled.

Hina was happy to hear that and Azula thought about the dance she'd performed with Sen. She appreciated the memory enough; only Sen had truly put forth genuine effort to please her. She liked the reminder that everything Sen did was real and not just an effort to earn her favor.

Then, Hina looked over her shoulder and her brow furrowed. "Wait, I hear something."

She made her way outside and looked around, the other following her example.

"Hina? Do you hear something?" Katara asked.

"I think it's Teng," Hina explained, squinting in the distance, "He's close. He sounds weird. Like he's two voices at once."

At that, everyone was on guard. Their eyes scanned the seemingly abandoned temple for signs of the dragon, but they saw nothing yet.

"What now, Avatar?" Azula said, regarding Aang with a smirk, "Should we sing him a happy song, perhaps?"

Hina tilted her head toward a cave. She was listening to the voice coming from it while ignoring their arguments with one another. She slowly made her way inside and it took only a second for Sen and the others to notice her.

"Hina!" Sen hissed, "Don't go in there by yourself!"

Hina looked back at them. "Mom, I think I can talk to him. I'll be fine."

Azula scowled now. "Hina!"

"Trust me!" Hina insisted, "I'll be okay!"

She was already making her way into the cave, despite the orders of her parents. It was warm inside and she bent a little moth flame out of fire to help her light the way. She was excited, but frightened all the same; after all, she had only dreamt of meeting with a dragon.

" _...my beloved..._ "

Hina could make out the words from Teng and saw the dragon close. He was a dark blue serpent with scars along his back where wings used to be. She stopped and noticed that he also had a broken horn, scars along the length of his body and face.

When he sensed her presence, his golden eyes opened and he focused on the human there. Showing his teeth, he let out a scalding breath of air that made Hina wince.

" _What are you doing here, little human?_ " Teng whispered, his voice like two speaking at once in Hina's head, " _Can none of you leave me be?_ "

Hina gave him a small bow. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." she told him, "I'm Hina. I was really so excited to meet a dragon. I always had dreams of you."

Teng grinned coldly, showing his teeth. " _And? This is the reality of it, child. Of humans excited to meet my kind._ "

"I'm sorry," Hina continued, eyes misting, "People shouldn't have done that to you. I only came because - "

" _You wanted something._ "

Hina watched the dragon's face before she sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't lie. My headmistress told me that lying is bad and makes people feel bad. You've already been feeling bad for a while."

Teng watched her, silent as she spoke. His eyes softened a little. " _You have nice manners for a human._ "

Hina smiled a little. "Thank you. My parents taught me how to be polite."

Teng shifted a little, relaxing where he rested. Hina took a moment to study his features; the scars from burns from firebending, no doubt. He had really been through so much. In a way, it almost reminded her of her mother, Sen. Maybe they had similar stories, but Sen rarely liked to talk about it.

"I'm sorry," Hina told him, "You were hurt so bad and because firebenders only wanted a stupid title."

Teng sighed softly, great sides expanding. " _Such is the way of humanity. To take what they have not earned._ " he said, " _They've deprived me of my wings. I can never again know the joy of flight or feel the wind on my face._ "

Hina nodded her head. "My mom was burned, too. Really bad. She has scars like yours. She doesn't like to talk about it, much."

Teng rumbled in response. He didn't seem to mind when Hina studied his great claws.

"A snake told us you lost your hope," Hina continued, "It's hard to get that back. I almost lost mine and so did mom. It's like putting a toy away because you're afraid you might break it."

Teng chuckled slightly. " _Hope isn't some toy, human. It's a little different._ "

"I mean, maybe." Hina replied, with a small shrug. "But I don't think by much. Because when you get so worried it'll break, you're already too old to play with it anymore."

Teng watched her for a moment before laughing. " _A wise child, you are. But I expect no less from one blessed by the Spirit world. Perhaps it is curious, however, why you would seek me out while your friends and family linger outside my cave like rats._ "

"It's not their fault," Hina assured him, "They stayed outside because I told them to, but my mom really needs your help. Please. If you can't help, we'll leave and not bother you anymore."

Teng considered her words for the longest time. He rumbled, rose himself up and regarded Hina thoughtfully.

" _And why are you here?_ " he asked.

"It's my mom," Hina explained, "She's lost her lightning bending and we were looking for a dragon master to help. We thought you can help us."

Teng let out a thick hiss and glanced beyond her briefly. " _How has she lost her bending?_ "

"We don't know." Hina continued, "She was showing us and she just...couldn't do it."

" _Lightning comes from the most tranquil of places_ ," Teng explained, " _If she is unable to bend it now, her mind is in chaos. Perhaps she doesn't even know it_."

Teng made his way passed Hina and out into the open where he was greeted by the sight of the four kneeling respectfully. He tilted his head with a low hissing sound and looked to Aang.

" _The Avatar is here. Then it truly must be important._ " he said. He stared at Aang and his voice quieted. " _I knew one of your past lives. They were my friend._ "

Hina translated what Teng was saying for the others. Aang smiled now, lifting himself up from his kneeling place. "I know how you must feel about the Fire Lords and what they did to you in the past. I know it's not easy to hope again. I wish I could have been there to stop it."

Teng sighed, then looked down at Azula, showing his teeth. " _I smell royal blood. The scent of Sozin's kin._ "

Azula looked at Hina, who was suddenly nervous. "What's he saying?"

"Um..." Hina smiled weakly. "He's not...happy that you're the one who came to him. He doesn't like Sozin for what he did to the dragons."

Azula's lips thinned when Teng loomed over her. She could feel the heat from his breath against her head. It smelled awful and she bit back a retort.

" _Who are you?_ " Teng asked.

Hina looked at her mother. "He wants to know who you are."

Azula raised her chin, put on a proud stance and smiled. " _I am the princess of the Fire Nation and I -_ "

" _Not your title. Who you are_."

"Mom, he wants to know you, not your title." Hina translated, with a confused frown.

"Oh." Azula cleared her throat, nodding. "I see. Well, I am princess Azula."

Teng continued to look at her, smiling with a display of his teeth. " _I understand. You don't know who you are at all._ " he said, " _You've become what the world expects of you. You are in conflict. The lightning will never return to you until you find a way to understand it._ "

Azula looked at Hina. "What has he been saying to you?"

Hina wasn't sure what it meant, but she looked at Azula sadly. "He says you won't get your lightning back until you find yourself. Your real self."

Azula frowned at that.

O

Teng circled them slowly, studying the group with sharp intrigue. His focus was on Azula and he looked briefly to Hina only as she stood next to Katara and Aang, giving him space.

" _Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance and the murder of my kind,_ " he said, " _By rights, I should incinerate you here as justice._ "

Hina looked frightened by that.

Teng's eyes softened. " _However, I will not. How can I see a threat from one who doesn't even know who she is?_ " he continued, " _And I will not orphan a human child again. I am not human. I am not a beast._ "

Hina translated what he was saying. Azula frowned intensely up at the dragon.

" _The lightning within you still remains,_ " Teng continued to explain, all the while Hina continued to translate, " _It's a storm trapped deep. You've locked it away on your own._ "

Azula scowled now. "What? I didn't do anything to lock it away! I - "

Teng's eyes narrowed. " _This is a time for peace for your people, isn't it? What does a warrior born and raised understand about peace?_ "

Azula was silent now, uncertain.

When Hina translated his words, Sen reacted slightly. She thought about the images that haunted her and the faces she saw of her victims; she knew they still mocked her, even now as she sat there. What if Teng was right? What did she truly understand about peace?

Teng looked back at his scarred patches of skin where his wings used to be. He sighed softly. " _What's a teacher to do when he goes astray?_ "

He sighed, then frowned at Sen and Azula. " _Both of you, stand apart. Face one another._ "

Hina translated for him and the two did as Teng asked, staring at each other. Sen smiled weakly and Azula gave her a half-smile in return. This was strange, but anything to return her lightning to her.

" _How will a mate hope to defend hers when she cannot know who she is?_ " Teng continued, circling them, " _The two of you understand that you struggle to adapt to normal life; born and raised warriors, denied a childhood. But the two of you see one another. Use that. Just as I had done with my beloved._ "

Hina smiled at his words and looked at her parents, translating what was said. Aang looked happy to hear that as well. Teng circled the two women once more before gesturing to the stone ground they stood upon. They looked down and noticed steps for bending lightning.

" _Here. Both of you are mirrors of yourselves,_ " he said, " _Both of you will guide one another. Both of you will find purpose in the dark. Use the light you have for one another and let it guide you through the skies._ "

As Hina was translating, Sen and Azula were following the motions of the bending steps. Sen laughed nervously as they moved in unison.

"I've never bent lightning before," she admitted, "It was never something my father taught me."

Azula made a thoughtful noise. "Did he fear lightning?"

Sen shook her head. "I don't know, honestly. It was strange, really. He was always intent on making me the perfect warrior. Why would he deny that teaching to me?"

"People fear power," Azula explained, with a note of dismay, "They can't control or understand it? They make certain others are deprived of it as well."

Sen frowned thoughtfully.

Teng looked at Aang now while the two practiced their motions. He spoke and Hina translated for him as usual.

" _Avatar, how have you come to find me here?_ " he asked.

"A snake spirit told us." Aang told him.

Teng's eyes narrowed slightly. " _I see. A bit of future advice...learn to be careful with snakes," he explained, " _Not every spirit you speak to has the best intentions at heart_."_

_Aang was bothered by that, but said nothing._

_Later that evening, Katsu lingered at the edge of Shikoku, watching the moon. He was waiting for his wife to return. It was particularly eerie that night and he watched the charms gently move with the breeze. A few New Ozai Society members were pacing around and talking nearby._

_One of them was laughing as he talked with his friend before a soft whisper filled his ears. He frowned, wiggled a finger in his hear before resuming his discussion._

_But the voice continued stronger now._

_"Let us walk...we want the Fire Lord..."_

_"Let us walk..."_

_"Take the markers away..."_

_The man blinked sleepily, as if in a daze. His friend frowned at him, watching as he began to walk toward one of the lines of charms. Katsu didn't notice as he began to tear them from their place in dead trees with a blank stare on his face. The soft, sinister laughter in the air certainly caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder, eyes widening._

_"NO!" he shouted._

_He rushed toward the man, knocking him to the ground. It was chaos as Katsu struggled to snap him out of his daze and the other man attempting to pry him away. The fog that covered the village began to drift down the mountainside toward the Capital._

_"You have no idea what you've done!" Katsu shouted, shaking the man in his grip._

_It took a moment before he seemed to return to his senses and he looked around, confused and shaken._

_There was laughter in the air now._


	8. Snake in the Grass

~o~

Ursa made her way outside, wrapped in her night robes. It was colder than usual tonight. Noren approached her and put his arm around her. Ursa was still shivering a little, but it subsided at the contact.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Ursa smiled feebly, nodding. "I couldn't sleep." she told him.

Noren leaned in closer to comfort his wife with a small kiss to her forehead. "I know. At least Kiyi can find it in her to rest."

Ursa looked at him hopefully. "She's not shying away as much from me."

"No. It's taken her some time. I think she's getting used to this."

"She shouldn't have had to. If I'd only not been selfish, I - "

Noren shook his head, stunned by her words. "Ursa, no! You weren't being selfish!"

Ursa sighed, waving a dismissing hand. "Come on, Noren. Stop being supportive for two moments and really think about what this has done to our daughter!" Her voice softened when she saw how her comment may have hurt his feelings. "I keep doing it, don't I?"

"No. You're upset. It's hard to adjust and..." Noren smiled sadly. "You're trying. You're doing more than any mother can be asked to do."

Ursa smiled somewhat. "You really think so?"

"I do."

Shouting from behind him cut the discussion short; Ukano had been struggling his way past the guard outside the doorway of the palace.

"Get off me! My son's missing, and you're worried about palace protocol?" he shouted.

Zuko had been making his way toward the scene and the guard bowed to him once. "Apologies, Fire Lord! We asked him to wait, but - "

Zuko held up a hand to quiet the guard before he frowned at Ukano. "I don't know how you were released from prison, but you - Mai!"

Mai was there, watching the scene unfold for a few moments in silence. She had been visiting with Zuko and only reacted with a disappointed scowl when she saw Ukano.

"Father." she said, impassively.

Ukano looked at Mai gravely. "If he'd been with me, I would have guaranteed his safety!" he snapped, "You may hate me now, but you have to understand why I did it. You have to know why I formed the New Ozai Society! Zuko is weak! He's the reason the children are being taken!"

"That's absurd!" Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You need to be quiet and we need to work together to find Tom-Tom!"

Ukano flashed a finger at Zuko. "Our 'Fire Lord' needs to grow a spine! Everybody knows the Spirit World begins to act up when the human world is weak!"

"That's not true!" Noren argued, now.

Ukano ignored him and scowled at Zuko. "Show that you're worthy, Zuko! Declare a curfew to keep your citizens safe! Then send out an elite task force to fight the dark spirits! Take down just one of them and we'll show the spirits that humans aren't to be trifled with!"

Mai threw her hands in the air. "This is insane," She looked at Zuko. "Listen, don't do what my lunatic of a father says." She ignored his wounded scowl and continued, determined to keep strong. "A curfew would only make things even worse! Plus, how can a 'task force' fight spirits? You can't use normal bending! Let's find Tom-Tom first before we do anything else. Leave the spirit stuff to the Avatar."

"Aang's not even here," Zuko reminded her. "He's with my sister and Sen."

"What? Why?"

"She's on a mission. I trust that Aang and Katara will help keep - "

Mai shook her head with a frown. "So you let her leave the Capital."

Zuko frowned back at her. "Yes, but that's not important right now," he argued, "What's important is the Kemurikage and why they're taking the kids. You need to tell me what you know about them."

"I've already told you. They're just an old legend."

Zuko nodded. "An old legend, huh? Then I have an idea about where to find out more."

Mai opened her mouth to argue, but a servant came rushing down the halls, shouting desperately for help. She startled the others before falling to her knees before Zuko, tear-streaked and begging for sympathy. He was stunned by the fit of emotion.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Forgive me, Fire Lord! I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"What happened?" Zuko wanted to know and keep her calm at the same time.

"It's Kiyi!" the servant moaned, "They came and...put me to sleep somehow and they took her!"

At that, Ursa was already running for her chambers with Noren in tow. Zuko hurried behind her and the others followed behind them. When they entered Kiyi's room, they found it empty and the windows open. Ursa's eyes widened when she noticed one of the Kemurikage drifting away in the distance, cradling her sleeping daughter in one arm.

"Kiyi!" she shouted, desperately. "No! No, stop!"

The Kemurikage looked over her shoulder, watching them running toward her. She sighed gently, raising one hand and breathing out "sleep". Immediately, they collapsed to the ground in a heap and the spirit calmly drifted away into the darkness.

"This is to keep them safe." she whispered, "It's for their own good."

O

Teng was curled up at the edge of the cliff side, watching the moon above them. Hina was sleeping beside him and he spent a moment watching the human child, a small chuckle escaping him.

Sen eventually joined him and sighed, disappointed. "I'm sorry," she said, "Maybe bending lightning is something I can't do. Azula's still trying to get it and I have faith in her. Maybe it's not enough."

Teng sighed slowly and his movement stirred Hina from sleep. She blinked a little, looked around before smiling up at the dragon.

"I'm sorry. I was tired from the trip." she said.

Teng looked down at Sen. " _You're a warrior made for killing,_ " he explained, " _You were not taught to love someone else. You were always at war not just with the nations, but within yourself. Your mother wanted you to be better than that and so, the storm raged on. You're pulled toward one life, but you want the other._ "

Sen's eyes widened in surprise when Hina translated his words. "How do you know that?"

" _The spirit world is restless, as of late_ ," Teng replied, " _You must understand. The shadows are stirring. There's an anger on the wind._ " He paused now, eyes narrowing toward the distance. " _You need to leave. Return home to the Fire Nation Capital. Something is wrong._ "

Hina looked worried now and looked to Aang, who had already begun sensing the change as well. "He's right. We need to go back."

Azula let out a frustrated shout and struggled to produce lightning. "This is ridiculous!" she spat.

Sen looked back at her worriedly before she approached and Hina soon followed. While she was trying to comfort Azula, Katara looked at Aang.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, her voice low.

"The spirits are restless and..." Aang's eyes widened, unsettled. "They're angry. REALLY angry."

"Why are they angry?"

"I don't know. But we need to go back. I think they're in trouble."

Azula scowled, pulling away from Sen. Her eyes were wide, her breathing uneven as she formulated a frustrated stream of words.

"I can't just NOT BEND lightning, Sen!"

"I understand it's important to you, Azula. I really do, but we - "

Azula thrust a finger in her face. "No, you don't! I can't just...NOT BEND LIGHTNING!" she spat, her voice high with rage.

"Azula, calm down!" Katara snapped, stepping up to them. "We will figure this out and we'll do whatever it takes. But you need to SHUT UP and think about how YOUR YELLING might be UPSETTING other people."

Azula was ready to offer a nasty retort of her own until she noticed that Hina looked worried; her eyes relaxed and she took a moment to even her breathing before she nodded.

"Right." she said, with a curt sound. "Of course."

Teng clicked his teeth with a small hiss before he moved closer to Azula, regarding her with a thoughtful sound to follow.

" _Princess Azula, you will never bend lightning if you cannot calm the storm in your head._ " he said, while Hina spoke his words once more, " _For you to do that, you have to release the strings of your father's influence. You have to be more than a creature of war. You have to find a new purpose._ "

Azula didn't know what that purpose had to be. She was searching for a 'hobby', but she had ultimately failed in that regard. She didn't understand what other purpose she could serve if not for being royalty.

"Guys!" Aang was already moving to Appa's saddle, "We need to go!" He looked at Sen and Azula apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, if the Avatar is sorry, that makes it all better, doesn't it?" Azula hissed, waving a dismissing hand.

Teng looked at Aang. " _I don't pretend to understand or hope for more from humans but..._ " He sighed slightly. " _You have my sympathies, Avatar._ "

"We'll come back for you." Aang promised. "Thanks for trying to help Azula."

Teng's eyes softened slightly. " _The Princess can only help herself._ "

They climbed into Appa's saddle and took to the skies. Teng watched them go and turned, making out the sounds of soft hissing behind him. He looked back, spotting the snake spirit who watched the scene with an amused chuckle. Teng's eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

" _You knew, didn't you?_ "

The snake laughed a little. "Well, I've been bored, Teng. The human woman came to me, first."

" _You wanted to stir chaos. Of course. Such is your way._ "

The snake slithered closer to him, curious. "I thought you'd be happy with my involvement? She asked for a deadly poison, so I gave it to her. The Fire Nation will fall and your species will be avenged."

Teng didn't answer. It was true. He could have felt peace with that, but he didn't.

"We will just see how it plays out, won't we?" the snake told him, with a small laugh to follow.

O

Everyone had awoken in the street.

Ursa was panicking, pacing around while Noren attempted to comfort her. Zuko wasn't sure what to do to try and ease his mother's mind, but he knew that finding the kids was a priority and he had to act now.

"There were four more kidnappings this month!" Ukano shouted, "And now, Ursa's daughter is gone! Our citizens are so frightened that many are planning to leave the city before sunrise."

Zuko shook his head. "I don't blame them."

"I know. But we'll find them. We'll find all of them." Mai promised.

One of the guards looked up and pointed behind them. "Wait, what's that?" he asked, uneasy.

Everyone turned and were stunned to see the thick fog from the distant village making its way slowly toward the Capital. Soft, ghostly whispers reverberated through the air and Zuko's eyes widened.

Meanwhile, Kiyi was waking up in the room where the kidnapped children were being kept. Each one of them seemed to be passing the time in different ways; two of the kids were sitting on the lower bunk of a bed, reading a book together; another two, both girls, played with dolls, while still two more play a game of Go. Away from the others, another group played with toys.

Kiyi noticed Tom-Tom sitting nearby, playing with a toy Komodo Rhino. She made her way up to him and took a seat. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hi!" he said, "Want to play?"

"Where are we?" Kiyi asked.

"The ladies in masks brought us here," Tom-Tom told her. "They're really nice. They give us food, toys and stuff."

Kiyi frowned, confused. "But they took us away from our parents."

Tom-Tom was unsure about that for a moment. "Yeah, but the one lady said she's doing it to keep us safe from the bad people."

"What bad people?"

"I don't know. But they're not bad, like my sister said they were."

Then, the children looked up as one of the Kemurikage appeared in the room in a swirl of smoke. But it seemed that it wasn't meant to scare them. She spoke in a soothing, gentle voice.

"Are you hungry, children?" she asked.

Most of them were excited to eat, but Kiyi didn't seem sure. She stood there, watching as the spirit drifted out of the way as the children made their way to a basket filled with food for them to eat. She didn't like this and she certainly wouldn't eat what a spirit offered.

She only wanted to go home, but she had a feeling these spirits wouldn't let them.

One of the Kemurikage drifted silently toward another and leaned in close, whispering for a moment. The one who had spoken nodded briefly and departed from the room in a drift of smoke. Kiyi was curious, so she wandered toward the wall and peeked through a small hole, spotting the spirit being addressed by a human woman.

Cho.

"You have them, good." Cho said, setting her cloak aside on a nearby table. "Enenra, was it?"

The Kemurikage nodded. "You saw my name at my grave. Where you've taken my totem."

Cho smiled at her, shrugging her shoulders. "I had learned much from the snake spirit. You take the children as I ask of you and stir a little fear in the hearts of the superstitious. It gets me what I want and you can have the little ones the warlords took from you."

The Kemurikage sighed, lowering her head. Her tone was even, but a thinly veiled bitterness crept in. "You know the price for utilizing the spirit world for selfish gain."

"Oh, yes, but the snake spirit gave me his full reassurance that the price will not be paid," Cho continued, confident in herself.

A small chuckle from the spirit. "And you believe him?"

Cho sighed, waving a dismissing hand in the air. "Just get out and do what I told you and your ladies to do."

"As you wish."

And with that, the spirit was gone in a swirl of smoke.

O

The fog was thick when Aang and the others returned to the Capital; there was no one on the docks and it seemed to have been abandoned in a hurry. There were spears lying on the ground, along with discarded baskets of fish and other cargo.

Hina made an uneasy sound, Azula squinted and Sen tensed.

Appa let out a small groan and Hina looked at him sharply. Aang caught the look and stared at Hina with concern. "What is it? What's he saying?"

"He can't fly over the fog," Hina said. She squinted at Appa for a second before nodding. "He says the fog keeps him from seeing where he's going. The people in the fog might hurt him."

They reacted with unease.

Aang closed his eyes, catching the faint whispers around him; the spirits were here in droves, but their rage was strong and it nearly stole the breath from his lungs.

"Guys, this is bad. This is really bad," he told them, "These spirits are angry. We need to get to the palace and find Zuko and the others. We need to make sure they're safe. This spirit fog will start affecting people inside of it for long."

"Affect them?" Katara was concerned.

"Seeing things, hearing things," Aang explained, "The spirits can affect us in different ways and we shouldn't stick around to test them."

"And how would you like us to do that, Avatar?" Azula said, with a frown. "Walk through this fog in a single file line?"

Aang smiled a little. "Actually, that's a good idea, Azula." He began to explain. "We can get lost easily in this fog if we're not careful. We should stay together as close as we can. But we can't separate, no matter what. If we do, we get lost and you don't want to end up lost in this fog."

Katara looked around, catching whispers that made her shiver. "Sokka and Toph left for home before this fog hit."

"Good. Then we know they're safe." Aang said.

He held out his hand to Katara and she took it. Then, Sen took Katara's and Azula took Sen's. Hina took hers and they made their way into the fog. Aang attempting to use airbending in front of them to make their way through it.

"Stay together," Aang whispered, "The village these spirits came from...they've brought other spirits with them. We have to be careful and not talk to any of them. They'll try to trick us."

They immediately stopped when something darted through the fog. Hina let out a yelp of fright before crouching in a bending stance. Everyone stood, back-to-back and ready to bend.

"What is that?" Sen whispered.

A giggle and Aang noticed the form of a man standing in the street, arms behind his back. His position was confident and not at all what he expected. This spirit wasn't a human spirit. This one was stronger, perhaps dangerous to them. Whatever this spirit was, he had to be careful to show respect. Maybe it wouldn't -

"Good evening, Avatar."

The voice was low, menacing and two sets of eyes opened through the fog. A chuckle escaped the being standing there and Aang pointed his staff at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Just a monk. Nothing more."

But his tone suggested he was much more than that. Aang could hear the power in his voice and feel the strength that radiated from his shadowy frame.

"Why are you here with these vengeful spirits?" Aang asked, "If I can just talk to them, I can help them."

"They don't want your help," the spirit explained, with amusement, "They want revenge on the previous Fire Lord for their deaths. Their rage festered and corrupted the village, poisoning the earth and choking the light away. Their cries for blood called to us, drawing my siblings and I to it. I think you know who we are, don't you?"

It was true. Aang knew of the malicious spirits that roamed the Spirit World. He knew that he would never want to encounter them. It was in their nature to be malevolent as it was in his nature to maintain the balance. There could be no good without evil.

"What do they want with Ozai?" he asked.

"Ozai left their village to burn," the spirit explained, "They refused to fight his war and attempted to rise against him. He didn't like that, you know..." His voice was almost smooth and seductive as he continued to explain. "Not one. Little. Bit. So he sealed them away and burned their world to the ground. Let them have their fun, Avatar. Do they not deserve it?"

"No! That won't bring them back! They need to be put to rest!"

The spirit made a thoughtful sound. "Such a typical Avatar thing to say. Speaking from wisdom, but not understanding. Like Azula, really. She plays the part of power, but she won't ever understand its language. Oh! You should go find her. One tends to lose oneself in the fog and she isn't exactly holding on with a firm grasp."

At that, Aang looked over his shoulder before his eyes widened when he saw they were gone. "GUYS!"

O

Ursa continued pacing around the chamber.

Zuko and the guards had barricaded the palace doors and several civilians they'd been able to get inside were crowded in the throne room. Everyone was speaking nervously to one another until Zuko turned to address them.

"You're safe here." he told them.

"For how long?" someone from the crowd cried.

Zuko wasn't sure, but Mai stepped beside him and took his hand. "We know there's spirits in the fog," she told the crowds, "We don't know what they want or why they're here, but we're going to find out."

Mai looked at him when they stepped aside to speak. "How are we doing that, Zuko? We can't just walk out into that fog without a plan."

Zuko nodded his head. "Aang can help us when we find him." he assured her, "But there's a temple. The Fire Sage's Capital Temple. Remember? We can look for clues there. It's not far."

Mai laughed a little. "Right. You thought it'd be romantic to share a meal over the burial site of your ancestors."

"And I was right. It was romantic."

Mai chuckled for a moment before she approached Noren and Ursa. Immediately, Ursa looked at her, frantic.

"So? What's the plan?" she asked.

"Zuko and I are going out there." Mai explained, "We're going to the Temple to find clues on how to track and stop the Kemurikage. We might find something that can help us find the lost kids. You need to stay here and watch over these people."

Ursa nodded, though she wasn't mentally prepared to do so. The idea of her son leaving into the fog made her even more worried. She couldn't lose another child.

"Zuko, please." she pleaded, putting her arms around him. "Be careful. Find Kiyi. Find those children and come home to me safe."

Zuko smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I will."

He addressed the crowds in the throne room. "I'm going to fix this, I give you my word." he promised them, "Whatever these spirits want from the Fire Nation, we'll find it and get your families back together."

Mai looked at Zuko after a few uncertain mumbles from those around them. "Are you sure about that? Do you even know where Aang is?"

"No." Zuko answered. "But these people are scared and safe here for now. That's what matters."

They made their way outside into the night, peering around through the fog. There were whispers around them and they spotted shapes move swiftly at the corners of their eyes. Mai drew her knives and Zuko stood in a bending stance. Two shadowy forms were moving around them, hissing softly.

Zuko and Mai could see them as they stood, flanked on both sides. Their heads were lowered and they were wearing peasant clothing of the Fire Nation. Their bodies were grey and lifeless and their eyes were cold, full of purpose. They didn't seem to be interested much in the two.

"Just go..." Zuko whispered, to Mai, "Slowly. Don't attack them."

Mai nodded and the two slowly made their way through the fog, staying close to the walls to keep themselves from getting lost. The spirits watched them, eyes narrowed. But they made no move to attack.

"Help!"

Zuko and Mai looked up, spotting Great Sage Shyu standing nearby, holding himself and shaking. His eyes looked distant, horrified. He was mumbling to himself, shaking his head back and forth until Zuko approached him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Great Sage Shyu!" he gasped. "Are you alright? It's me! Snap out of it!"

Shyu blinked and he let out a sharp gasp, focusing on the two. "Fire Lord! Forgive me, I was...lost." He squinted slightly, as if confused. "I thought I heard my father. But that isn't possible."

"This fog affects us differently," Zuko explained, "We have to stay together. Can you take us below? We might be able to find clues there."

Shyu nodded his head, still uncertain. "Of course, Fire Lord."

O

"Azula! Hina!"

Sen ran through the fog, desperately searching for her friends and family. She couldn't stop her heart racing, her mind screaming. She could see nothing through the fog.

"Where are you?!" Sen shrieked, at the top of her lungs.

She heard the sounds of shouts, followed by water splashing before she followed the noise toward a warehouse. Katara was there, water whips striking at air. She was angry, attacking something that was clearly not there. Sen rushed up to her and she let out a cry, striking the woman in the midsection and sending her stumbling.

"Sen!" Katara cried, snapping out of her reverie.

She rushed to the woman, who held herself, groaning. "Ow..." Sen griped, "There were two sides to that water whip and they both hurt."

"I'm sorry, here..." Katara helped her stand by taking her hand. "I just...I thought you were him."

Sen frowned at her. "Him? Who?"

"The man who killed my mother I..." Katara shook her head rapidly. "Nevermind. This fog's messing with my head. We have to find Aang and the others. We got lost somehow when..."

Sen nodded her head. "We have to find Hina and Azula. Hina's a child! She's alone in this fog." Her eyes filled. "I can't let her go through that alone."

Katara put her hands on her shoulders. "Sen, don't worry. We will find her. I promise."

Sen smiled tearfully, nodding her head.

"Let's stay close and keep moving." Katara assured her. "Remember what Aang said; don't let the fog get to you. They're just lies."

Sen nodded in response. She was only focused on finding her family.

Meanwhile, Cho was making her way into the fog with Katsu beside her. They were wearing masks to protect themselves from the fog's influence.

"Don't worry, my dear husband." Cho assured him. "They won't harm us. Their interest is only in the Fire Lord. We have to find Sen."

"The spirits are real!" Katsu whispered. "I thought that village curse was a myth."

"And that is why we used it!" Cho said, with a small laugh. "This world is full of the superstitious. They would have kept away from it. That is how we were able to pull this off."

"Did you know?" Katsu asked.

"Of course! Remember. The snake talked to me. It gave me the tools I needed to craft the perfect poison." Cho was reverent in her words. "He allowed me the chance to get back at her for taking everything from me. My son. My legacy. So I think she should suffer the same. It is...only fair."

"Sen's still family, too."

Cho looked at him before scoffing. "Oh, please. She forfeitted that right the moment she was born."

"That isn't her fault."

"No, but killing my son and taking from me is. And I will have justice."

Katsu sighed softly, but nodded. "Very well."

It was going to be a long night.


	9. Venomous

~o~

Hina was calling for her parents, alone.

"Mom!" she yelled, "MOM!"

She produced a flaming moth to provide her with a little light as she made her way through the fog. It parted, revealing an old docking warehouse. Hina sighed miserably, starting to go, but stopped when she heard her name whispering in the air.

" _Hina..._ "

Hina gave a small yelp and looked around for the source of the voice, frightened. "Hello?" she called. Her eyes narrowed as she fought for courage in her voice. "If you're trying to mess with me, it won't work!"

" _...She can speak to the animals!_ "

" _No, we can't have this child!_ "

Hina shook her head rapidly, yelling through the fog at the whispers. "I said, it won't work! I've heard it all before, stupid ghost fog!"

" _No one wanted you._ "

Hina shut her ears with two hands, yelling loudly again. "NOT LISTENING! You're just some stupid fog who - "

" _Hina..._ "

Hina paused, recognizing the next voice. She didn't know why it sounded familiar, but it moved her forward. Something flickered with light, drawing her attention toward the warehouse. She squinted, tilting her head before walking toward it. It seemed to slip through the softer earth toward the shadows and she watched, struck by how it seemed to vanish in the ground.

" _Hina._ "

The girl looked up at the voice again and followed it through the old doors. Then, as she was walking, another voice filled the air. The same deep, rich feminine tone as the first, though it was more welcoming. Less unsettling. It still scolded, but with the gentle warmth of a mother.

" _Don't follow her, Hina._ "

The voices alternated back and forth and Hina was more determined than ever to find answers, despite the thudding of her heart against her chest. She continued on, ignoring the warning from the second voice and the beckoning, chilling whisper from the first voice.

" _Hina? I have something for you. We'll have lots of fun._ "

" _Don't come here, Hina. Go back. Don't follow her._ "

Hina scowled and followed the voice toward a broken doorway that seemed to lead down into the water. She held up her hands, which flickered with flames.

" _Down here, Hina._ "

" _Hina, don't come down._ "

The voices continued, all the while she made her way toward the steps that led into the water. She had no idea, but it made her freeze.

" _Don't come down here!_ " the second voice suddenly whispered, as if fearful.

" _Good, Hina. I'm almost there._ " the first voice crooned.

Hina swallowed thickly, looking around. She looked around, noticing that the doorway was ensnared in vines and red roses. As soon as she had come close enough, the roses wilted and the vines crumbled away.

" _...You need to turn around, Hina..._ " the second voice said and it really sounded frightened. " _She'll find you. Please._ "

That voice sounded so familiar, but Hina could not place it. She shut her eyes tightly, reminded of the songs that her mother sung to her when she was a baby...

Hina held hier head with a groan and failed to see a shadow rise up behind her. When she turned, she gave a shriek at the sight of white, glowing eyes watching her from the humanoid shape.

" _Run. RUN!_ " the second voice shouted.

Hina didn't need to be told twice. She turned and ran with a scream. She didn't know where she was running, but that she had to get away from that...thing behind her. She could hear voices all around her - animals or spirits, she didn't know. But she had to get away.

She stopped for a moment to breathe and found herself standing near a tree. She leaned against it for support and slumped to the ground, tears filling her eyes.

"Mom...please..." Hina pleaded, rubbing her eyes. "I'm scared."

Footsteps approached and Hina looked up at the sight of something flickering toward her. She blinked, stood up and backed away from it, eyes widening. It was a spirit, but looked like a woman wearing burned Fire Nation sage robes. Her eyes were heavy and sad, her hair the same color as Hina's. Her voice was warm and welcoming.

And familiar.

"Hina, find your parents." the spirit told her. "They're close. You can do it."

Hina squinted at the spirit, eyes filling with fresh tears as she slowly backed up. "Mom?"

"Go..." the spirit continued, her smile sorrowful. "Go, my little bird."

Hina backed away until she felt something against her back. She looked up, eyes widening at the sight of one of the Kemurikage standing there. It was Enenra and her hand reached out.

"Come." she said, gently. "I'll take you somewhere safe."

Hina shook her head, frightened. "No! No, you're one of those bad spirits! You take kids like me! But I'm not bad! I promise!"

Enenra calmly raised one hand and placed it on Hina's head. The child flinched at the touch and the spirit sighed softly, whispering out "sleep" before she slumped into her arms. She scooped Hina up, looked down at her and began drifting away.

"You're safe, my child."

O

Azula wasn't afraid.

She was angry.

First, her lightning was gone and now this. She wasn't going to stand for these petty inconveniences to her life, not when she'd worked so hard. And the spirit world was no exception; she didn't want to deal with them and would waste no time.

A hiss above her and Azula scowled, bending a blast of blue flame into the air. There was nothing, so she continued on, strong in her purpose.

" _Where's the Fire Lord?_ "

" _His daughter is here. The monster._ "

" _This is why Sen loves her. She adores animals, doesn't she?_ "

Azula snarled, whirling and sending a blast of flame through the fog. I harmed nothing in its wake and the voices silenced themselves for now. She straightened where she stood, glaring into the darkness. Azula was no fool to the spirits, but she wouldn't be swayed by them. Not again.

" _They're still afraid of you._ "

" _You'll never be accepted by them._ "

"These spirits, with eternity on their side, you think they'd learn to spend it better than saying useless, vile things that I already know!" Azula hissed, to herself.

"Do you, now?"

Azula stopped, spotting a shade swimming through the air like a wolf bat. She frowned, watching the shadowy form apprehensively.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Juéwàng," the spirit replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm an observer of human life. Do you remember your meeting with the twin spirits? They were lost to me for some time. But they've returned to the realm of the spirits and I've spoken with them."

Azula furrowed her brow, forcing her usual calm in her voice. "Yes, I remember. I had a pleasant discussion with one of them as he took possession of Sen."

"Ah," Juéwàng laughed, his voice soft, yet grating. It reminded Azula of falling sand. "You have met my sons, after all. I am an agent of skills as well. Do you know what they call me? What ancient civilizations used to whisper about me behind the doors?"

Azula scowled now. "No."

"Despair. Abandoner of Hope." Juéwàng continued, "I was drawn to the place of Hina's village. So much lost hope. So much sorrow. And yes, did I fill myself with its bounties. Places of such suffering are my...little carnival grounds, you see."

Azula didn't respond to his words. She couldn't see him, but she could see the shape constantly altering itself; it was changing shape every several seconds, as if it couldn't hold one form for long. She didn't want to test her curiosity as to why.

"My sons knew the Balance had to be maintained, however," Juéwàng continued, "And it has. But the people cried out to us with their dying breath. They begged for the strength to take their revenge. And so here we are to guide them to their final act."

A pause.

"Mmm, it's interesting, really..."

Azula shook her head. "Oh? And what's so interesting, spirit?"

"I alter my form based on what truly hurts another person," Juéwàng told her, still hiding in the fog, "But it seems that you are unique in that case; I cannot hold a form because there is just...so much that causes you such pain. What a pity."

Azula scoffed, ignoring the clenching in her chest. "You're wasting your time. I've heard this all before."

Suddenly, there was a loud shout of pain that turned Azula's focus behind her. It was Yui, calling for help. She sighed impatiently and hurried off to find her. And she found an overturned cart with Yui's leg pinned beneath it. The older woman struggled and looked up, stunned to see Azula there. She smiled with relief.

"Azula! Thank the spirits!" she exclaimed.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll be sure to do so." she quipped, moving to help her out from beneath the cart. "Your leg isn't broken, is it?"

"No." Yui hissed, pulling herself from the cart.

"Then get up and walk!" Azula ordered, "My daughter and Sen are missing and we need to find them. Now!"

Yui nodded her head, grunting sharply as she stood. "Of course! Let's go."

They started walking and Yui sought to speak to Azula. After all, she had missed one of her sessions and was curious as to why. But Azula's mind was elsewhere; to the fog around them, to her blocked lightning bending and to finding her family.

"You're distracted, Azula. Something's bothering you." Yui said.

Azula gave her a funny look. "Can't even begin to imagine what that might be."

"No, I mean," Yui stopped, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You missed a session. You never miss a session. That isn't like you."

"There are slightly more pressing matters at hand, doctor!"

Yui nodded before they resumed walking. "But talking will keep us focused, won't it? This is spirit fog and it will do its fair share to tear us away."

Azula frowned curiously. "You know about the spirit world?"

"I do," Yui continued, "My father was a spiritual advisor. He wanted to teach me the ways of the spirit world, but I took my own path."

"And you don't regret that? Not living up to your father's expectations?"

"Not at all." Yui replied, with a small smile, "He was happy that I could find my own way and help others."

Azula rolled her eyes, her tone a bite. "Not all of us are blessed with such doting parents."

"No. Maybe not." Yui agreed, sympathetic.

O

Sen and Katara seemed to be walking forever.

"This fog has no end in sight," Katara said, with a frustrated and worried sound. She cupped her mouth and yelled out. "Aang! Azula! Can anyone hear me?"

Sen made a face, eyes scanning the fog around them. "Katara, I don't know where we are."

"Yeah. It's pretty thick." Katara agreed. "But we can't give up. We need to keep moving."

"Yes...keep moving. But to where, I wonder?"

The two women looked around at the sound of a new voice; it was male, cold and calculating and yet, somehow gentle. They didn't see who it belonged to at first, but through the fog, they could see a shadowy form with glowing patterns along its back and sides.

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

"I am Lei Gong," the spirit replied. "It's been a long time since I walked the human world. But how can I resist the call for justice? And how can I ignore one who has yet to be granted justice for her wrongdoings?"

Katara immediately looked at Sen, eyes widening. Sen withered slightly for a moment before she shook her head.

"I only want to find my family." she told him. "I don't want to cause further harm."

"Mmm, yes," Lei Gong continued, the thought clearly boring him. "Wishing not to do further harm doesn't quite negate the harms you've still done. These spirits are but victims of the Fire Lord's cruelty. But you have many victims of your own. They may be here. Would you like to speak to them?"

Sen looked unsettled by the idea and Katara looked around as shapes began to appear in the fog, circling them; they were faces of various people from different nations. All of which were no doubt Sen's victims from her war days. They were staring at her, eyes accusing.

Katara looked at her. "Sen? Sen, they're not real. It's a trick."

"I know your heart, Sen." Lei Gong crooned, with a smile in his voice.

He stepped forward and revealed himself; a tall, slender shape with dragon-like features and armor and glowing bands across his shimmering body.

Katara bent a whip of water, knocking him back several feet. She struggled to keep him at bay while Sen seemed to be lost at the sight of the faces watching them.

"She can deny it all she likes, but it affects her every day," Lei Gong continued, "The struggle for a normal life... You even adopted. You wanted a child. You wanted everything that felt right. Normal. But we both know you can't be normal."

"Sen, he's lying!" Katara shouted, grunting as she forced back several more spirits that attempted to overtake her.

"You have Azula, don't you?" Lei Gong continued to speak, as if Katara hadn't spoken.

"Yes, and I love her. That is what I need." Sen whispered, voice trembling.

"Mm, so she's told you the same?"

Immediately, Sen's smile slightly disappeared. Her heart froze at his question.

Lei Gong laughed softly. "Just as I thought. Your love is brittle and will crack at the slightest pressure. And she isn't capable of love, you should know that by now."

Katara shook her head as she knocked back several spirits with her water whip. "Sen! Azula does love you!" she shouted, struggling to keep the other woman focused. "You know she does! It's not like her to say it, that's just her way. She wouldn't be with you if she didn't care about you."

"No, she wouldn't." Lei Gong glanced briefly at her before grinning. "Because Azula likes the new, pretty things. She bores easily, doesn't she? She loved the bloodthirsty warrior you used to be. Now she's lost and confused, same as you. She doesn't know her purpose"

"That's not true!" Katara shouted.

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

The entire time, Sen's features clouded with doubt. Katara could see that she was growing affected by the fog and the words of the spirit. She didn't see the archer poised on a nearby building, wearing a mask and aiming the arrow right for Sen.

"Sen! Don't listen! He's lying!"

Lei Gong shifted form, taking on the shape of Azula. Her face was wrong, her eyes wrong. Even the cruel smile wasn't right.

"I was happier without you. I was better." Lei Gong sneered.

Katara scoffed, looking at Sen. "Yeah, because sitting alone in an institution is better!" Her eyes softened at Sen's conflicted features. "She had you, Sen. You saved her from herself and you saved yourself. It didn't matter what the rest of the world said, you had her. The both of you saved each other! Don't listen."

Sen looked at Katara, eyes relaxing a little. She laughed softly now, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right..."

The archer launched the arrow, which embedded itself in Sen's shoulder. She let out a pained shout and whirled, snarling furiously when she spotted him kneeling. His eyes widened and he started to scramble away, but Sen unleashed a ball of fire that struck the place he was crouched, obliterating it to splinters.

The sound had stunned Katara, but she quickly moved to tend to the arrow in Sen's shoulder. The spirits - including Lei Gong had disappeared. She didn't know what they had truly wanted if they'd left them alone and her mind was distracted by the dead archer lying just nearby. Sen had killed him quickly.

Sen hissed sharply, snapping her from her thoughts. She removed the arrow and Katara helped her stand.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

Sen nodded, still seething. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She looked around for signs of the spirit. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know. But who was that guy?"

Katara looked toward the dead archer and made her way toward him. Sen was still shaken, angry from the attack. She grunted sharply, reaching back to touch her shoulder where the arrow had struck.

"Sen, this guy's wearing the same clothes as the New Ozai Society members," Katara explained.

"So they returned for a little payback, did they?" Sen hissed. "And they used the spirit fog to do it."

Katara looked up at her. "Are you sure you're okay? You had me worried for a second."

Sen shook her head rapidly. "Yes, I..." She blinked somewhat before smiling weakly. "Yes, I'm fine, Katara. He almost got to me, but I won't let it happen again."

Katara wasn't so sure, but she wanted to keep moving.

Meanwhile, Aang was making his way through the fog, ignoring the whispers of those around him. There were hallucinations of airbenders around him, watching him silently.

Aang shut his eyes. "They're not real..." he whispered to himself, "They're not real."

He looked up, stunned to see Roku standing there through the fog.

"Roku," he said, never more relieved to see him. "I'm glad you showed up. It's hard getting through this alone. I can't find the others."

"Yes." Roku agreed, with a small nod, "The dark can be terrifying, but you can always find a little sliver of light to guide you."

Aang noticed a glimmer of light dancing around his eye. It looked like a ball of fire that formed a little bird. He didn't know where it was coming from, but it had to be friendly. He had a feeling.

Aang followed the fire into the fog.

O

It was dark in the chamber.

Zuko produced light inside with his bending, igniting the candles around them. The scrolls that filled the entire chamber drew their attention and they worked to find information about the Kemurikage. Mai let out a sigh and shook her head, retrieving one of the scrolls.

"This is going to take forever." she said.

"Not unless you had a little help."

They turned, spotting Aang standing there, tired, but safe. The little flaming bird landed on his shoulder briefly and he smiled at it before it departed.

"Aang! You're alright!" Zuko quickly embraced him and looked him up and down. "How'd you get through this fog?"

"A little bird told me."

Zuko laughed a little, nodding. He knew better than to ask for detail. "Right. Well, I'm glad you're here. We really could use the Avatar's help right about now. We're trying to find information about the Kemurikage. Maybe you can help us."

Aang looked at Shyu, then walked over and knelt down, crossing his legs in preparation to meditate. He took a long, deep breath before focusing.

Fog began to seep into the chamber, frightening Shyu. Mai and Zuko stood in a bending stance and they watched as Enenra materialize before them. They backed away and Aang looked up at her.

"Greetings, Avatar." she said. "I've heard your summons."

"... you're one of the Kemurikage - the original ones, from long ago." Aang replied, with a careful smile, "The whispers told me you were good. You're not the monster the stories say you are."

Enenra nodded her head. "I am. For centuries, my sisters and I haunted the warlords of the Fire Islands. For their crimes, we haunted them. They took our children from us and we sought revenge for it. Our sadness, our pain. It became theirs. We saved those children from their cruelty."

"Wait..." Aang thought about that. "You were taking the kids to protect them?"

"Yes." Enenra explained, "We haven't entered your world in so long. But our graves were disturbed by a human woman who sought out vengeance of her own."

"Wait, who is this woman?" Zuko demanded. "What does she want?"

Enenra was quiet.

"Please, spirit. We want to protect our families, too." Aang pleaded, "Is she controlling you?"

After a moment, Enenra spoke. "Yes. She has taken tokens that once belonged to us when we lived. She uses them to manipulate us to stir fear in the Fire Nation. But that's only a part of her game. She wants revenge on Sen and she'll do anything to get it."

"Who is it?" Aang wanted answers. "Who?"

"Sen's grandmother, Cho and her husband Katsu."

Aang gasped in horror.

During the discussion, Katara and Sen were wandering the fog, unsure of where they were. The fog seemed to isolate them from the rest of the world.

"We've been walking for hours!" Katara groaned, "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

Sen blinked slightly, her vision blurring. She let out a small grunt and leaned against a nearby wall for support. Katara was still talking, but she couldn't hear her over the roar of blood in her ears, her own heart hammering wildly. Her face was soaked in sweat and she couldn't stand.

"...if we can just mark the ground, maybe?" Katara suggested.

"Katara?"

Katara turned at the weak inquiry from Sen and her eyes widened slightly when she noticed the other woman's physical condition.

"I don't feel so good." Sen mumbled. "That arrow was..."

She collapsed to the ground and Katara immediately rushed to her side with a horrified gasp of her name. She turned the woman onto her side, and reached into her armor, coming back with a palm full of blood. She let out a start, rolled up her shirt and found the place the arrow had struck Sen.

It was no longer red, but splotchy with green, her veins discolored. Sen groaned weakly, blinked and looked over her shoulder.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

Katara looked at her, shaking her head. "You've been poisoned, Sen. I can try and get the poison out of you. Stay still and stay focused on me."

Sen weakly nodded her head in response.

Katara removed water from the pouch at her side and collected it around her hands, resting them against Sen's wound. Sen shuddered, hissing sharply when she felt the water against her skin. She was hot, burning up. It was like being touched with ice.

Katara pursed her lips with effort. The more she attempted to pull the venom from Sen, the deeper it went. It was resisting her, as if it had its own mind.

"This is strange," Katara said, "I've never seen poison work like this before. We - We need to find Aang, fast! Can you stand?"

Sen let out a pained noise, pushing her knuckles into the ground for leverage. She huffed through her nose, clenched her jaw and forced herself to stand with a shout of effort. She swayed a little and Katara steadied her against her shoulder for a moment until she was sure Sen could balance herself.

"Spirit...that snake..." Sen hissed, limping slightly. "This is his poison. That's what Teng meant."

"So we have to get to Aang as soon as we can." Katara nodded her head, starting forward. "Can you walk?"

Sen clenched her jaw, sliding forward as well. "Yes."

"Then walk!"

Sen limped after her as they continued on through the fog.


	10. A Moth to Flame

~o~

Hina awoke with a start.

She was surrounded by the other kids, who looked down at her with worry. When she sat up, she looked around, surprised to see them.

"Hey!" she said, "You're the missing kids!"

"You were having a bad dream. You were crying." one of the younger boys said, "Are you okay?"

Hina rubbed her eyes, somewhat wounded by his inquiry, even if it was genuine. She was thinking about the spirit of her dead mother who had tried to help her away from the dark spirit. But then the Kemurikage had shown up and brought her here?

"Where are we?" Hina asked.

She looked through the group of kids and grinned when she spotted Kiyi and Tom-Tom together. She stood up and made her way over to them, embracing them both. They were just as relieved to see her there and returned her hug.

"Did you see mom? Is she okay?" Kiyi asked.

Hina shook her head, unsure. She hadn't seen Ursa before she was taken. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't see her."

"You guys! I'm glad you're here!" she said. Then, she made a face, realizing what she'd said. "Well, I mean, not HERE, exactly. But at least you're okay."

A few hesitant nods and smiles from those around her.

Hina looked around the room and frowned thoughtfully. "So...how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know." another younger girl said, worried, "They only come down to feed us. They said we're safe here, but I miss my mom and dad."

"Me too." another child replied, worry on his face.

Hina made a thoughtful noise and walked toward a thick, steel door nearby. She took the handle and gave it a few sharp tugs before sighing.

"We already tried it..."

"They have it locked up good."

Then, they could make out the sounds of voices above and Hina grinned with delight when she recognized the familiar sound of Azula's voice.

"Mom!" she yelled.

Kiyi stood up and leaned her ear near the door to hear better. "Are you sure it's her?"

Azula and Yui were wandering into the abandoned temple and Azula argued with Yui about the location of choice. Yui didn't believe they would be here.

"Hina would have come here, I know it!" Azula told her. "She's a child, but she's resourceful. She'd go where the animals will have gone to stay safe."

Yui looked at her curiously. "The animals?"

"Yes. When Hina was a child, she was led to safety by the birds - or so she told me. This temple was abandoned and animals roost here all the time. I'm sure Hina will be hiding where they will be."

Yui smiled a little now. "Incredible. You've bonded so well to your child."

"Of course I have." Azula gave her a look. "Any decent mother would know what her child's doing or her feelings. And I surpass Ursa in every way with my own daughter."

Yui brightened, despite that bit of snark in her words. "Azula, that's it!" she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "In that, you've managed to overcome something about yourself. You no longer see yourself as the monster."

Azula frowned, uncertain. "What are you talking about?"

"Since we are not in my office, I can just tell you; you've broken the cycle," Yui explained. "You are not your father. You are not your mother. You are Azula and you are a wonderful mother."

Azula thought about that. She made a thoughtful note, glancing down before smiling a little. "Maybe I have, I..."

Then, she looked up, catching the sounds of knocking in the distance. She made her way toward it and was amazed to find the door where Hina was reaching through the bars.

"Mom!" Hina cried, happily. "I'm right here! You found us!"

Azula smiled and peered into the room, spotting the other children with her. "Well, it seems you are all safe for the time being. Now back away. I'll make short work of this door."

Immediately, the children backed away as far from the door as possible. Azula stood in a bending stance and she could briefly make out conversations between the children from the other side.

"Your mom is princess Azula?"

"Yeah! She's really great!"

"She seems way nicer than my mom told me she was."

"She is! And really cool and strong, too!"

"I heard she took down Ba Sing Se all by herself! And she was a kid!"

"I heard about that. My mom says I can't even clean my room..."

Azula lowered her hands slightly, smiling a little at Hina's words to the others. She wouldn't deny that it made her feel happy to hear it. After all, how often did children usually spend their time praising her for anything instead of running away from her?

Yui caught the look on her face and her expression warmed a little.

Snapping out of her thoughts for the moment, Azula focused her bending on the door; she concentrated with every bit of strength that she had, sending a jet of blue flames at the handle. It made short work of it, melting it down so that the door could creak open.

The kids applauded her and Azula sighed, stepping inside. Immediately, she knelt down and embraced Hina when her daughter rushed over to hug her. The force nearly knocked her over and Yui smiled at the sight.

"Mom! I'm so glad you're okay!" she said.

"I could say the same for you." Azula replied. She parted, looking at Hina and checking for any wounds. "Are you hurt at all?"

Hina shook her head. "No. The spirit just..." She frowned thoughtfully, rubbing her head. "She put me to sleep somehow after I hid and brought me here."

Azula's brow wrinkled slightly.

She stood up and looked at the other children. "Alright, which of you knows how to firebend?"

Hina's hand immediately shot up and two more hesitantly raised their hands. Azula smiled her approval and nodded once at the other two.

"Good." she said. "We will need all the fire power we can get. Can you bend well?"

The boy and girl who had risen their hands looked at one another, unsure.

"I'm not that good." the girl said.

"Me neither." the boy answered.

Azula shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine. Stay confident and listen to me. When I tell you to use your bending, you use it. Understood?"

After a moment, the two children smiled a little, pleased to hear that.

The group filed their way out of the room and Hina put her arms around Azula's shoulders, resting her chin against her back as they started forward.

"I saw her when I was looking for you." Hina said, quietly.

"Hm? Who?" Azula asked.

"My mom. Before you." Hina replied, her voice softer. "She helped me hide from a bad spirit. It wanted to hurt me, but she told me where to go. But...I know this might sound a little crazy...I think the ones taking the kids aren't so bad."

Azula made a snort now. "Right. They take children out of the goodness of their souls."

Hina was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "I almost forgot what she looked like; my mom before you. But she's all burned up. I wish I knew why."

Azula's features smoothed out as she considered Hina's words. It wasn't unusual for the truth to have been kept hidden from her by the orphanage. Most of the children probably led terrible lives during the war and suffered many losses. She had personally seen to some of them. Still, Hina had been very young when it had happened and she probably had little to no memory of it.

But Azula knew.

O

They made their way slowly out of the temple, watching around them for signs of spirits and New Ozai Members. Azula had a feeling that there was more to this fog than she'd previously believed. It was good that her instincts were still there despite years of peace. She would not let that hinder any part of her, even if her lightning was blocked.

"...I can bend fire like this, see?"

"Ooh! A moth!"

"Mom taught me how to do that."

Azula could hear the chatter from Hina and the other kids behind her and it made her chuckle a little. She relished the praise from them. She looked at Yui, who also seemed pleased to hear the news. But then, her mind wandered and she found herself curious that Yui had not seen things that could torment her in the fog. But there was something. Everyone had regrets.

She didn't know why she even bothered to ask her; perhaps talking was preferable to thinking about what was going on with the fog.

"I assume your parents were born here in the Capital?" Azula asked.

Yui nodded her head. "Yes, they were merchants, originally. But my father earned a higher status later in life. He became a Fire Sage."

"Did he want you to be the same?"

"Yes." Yui replied. "But I wanted to help people in other ways. I told him I wanted to help those in need in my own way."

Azula frowned slightly. "Was he disappointed?"

"Not at all." Yui continued, "When I finally earned my status and became a doctor, he was there in the crowd to applaud me."

"And your mother?"

Yui's smile thinned slightly. "I never knew her."

Azula chuckled a little, smirking down at her. "Ah, so you have regrets after all."

"No, I don't." Yui replied, with a small sigh. "As I see it, things happen sometimes. These things we can't always control. But what we can control is what we do afterwards."

Well, Azula could believe that to a point.

When they arrived at the temple's edge, they stopped when they noticed two Kemurikage materializing before them through the fog. Azula stood in a bending stance and the children immediately hid behind her and Yui. The spirits said nothing for a moment before one step forward.

"The children." she whispered. "Do not take them. We are trying to keep them safe."

"They are not yours to protect!" Azula said, with an angry scowl.

"Give us the children," the other Kemurikage warned, her tone as frigid as the air around them, "We will not ask again before we take them from you."

Azula looked back at the children who had maintained their hiding place behind her. Then, she smirked, her tone a challenge.

"Spirit or not, I'd love to see you try and taken them from me."

Just then, Enenra appeared at their side with Aang, Mai and Zuko in tow before a fight could begin. She focused on her sisters and stepped between them and the humans.

"Sisters, you must stop," she told them, "The Avatar has agreed to help free us from that woman. We don't need to take the children."

"The Avatar." the first spirit said, as if unsure.

Zuko looked at Azula and gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement. She returned the gesture and looked at the children behind her briefly before frowning at Aang. She noticed that Sen wasn't with them and for a second, she felt an foreign emotion - fear.

"Where's Sen?" she demanded.

"Not with us. She hasn't found you, yet?" Aang asked, worried.

"No." Azula scowled now. "Wait, you don't know where she is?"

"Katara's gone, too. We have to find them."

Enenra floated gracefully toward them. "Perhaps I can help you." she offered. "Do you have something that belongs to either of them?"

Hina reached into her shirt, removing the spirit water vial that Katara had given her. Azula reached into her robes and pulled out a small, metal figurine of a moth that Sen had crafted for her from Star Metal. When she caught the looks from those around her, she snorted, her cheeks darkening.

"What are all of you staring at?" she snapped, "Sen gave this to me for my birthday. What of it?"

Yui leaned over her shoulder to see. "Oh! She has talent. It's cute!"

Enenra reached out and the two placed the objects into her palms. She sighed and tilted her head before letting out a warm chuckle.

"This moth made up of metal radiates with warmth and love," she said. She looked at the vial. "And this was a gift for the child. This was made with the intent to bring protection and healing. Katara and Sen play important roles in your lives."

She handed the offerings back to them, tucked her hands in her robes before peering through the fog. "Sen's life feels...distant. She's been tainted by a spirit. You must find her. Follow me."

They followed behind her, but Zuko paused when he caught Azula's strange look; it was new on her and one he couldn't help but focus on. She sensed his stare and frowned at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing it's..." Zuko looked worried. "I've never seen you look scared before."

"And you still haven't." Azula lied.

She had to maintain control. She just had to.

Meanwhile, the vengeful spirits slowly stalked their way in the fog, led by a single spirit with an eye missing. He was dressed in Fire Nation noble clothes that had been burned. He looked around briefly before smiling at two old men hiding behind a statue.

Passing through the statue and facing them, the spirit's eyes narrowed as they whimpered and cowered.

"Fire Lord Ozai." he said, "Bring him to us."

The two men watching didn't know how to answer. They were frightened and shaking before the spirits and simply ignored as they moved forward.

They had wandered for so long. They would keep on doing so, if they had to.

O

Katara saw nothing in front of her.

She had no idea how long they'd been walking and how long Sen was going to hold up; she was trying to carry her on her shoulder, but Sen was heavy and almost twice her size. Her body had been giving out on her and it made it harder for her to walk.

"Katara..." Sen breathed, her voice hoarse. "Please, stop. I need to rest for a moment."

Katara grunted, nodding once as she spotted a nearby fallen tree, laying Sen against it. Sen looked worse and worse every second; her palm was covered in sickly green and her nails looked as if they were hardened into wood. Katara studied the effects, horrified.

"It's...It's getting worse." she gasped.

Sen mumbled weakly, head lolling on her shoulders. "Katara, I don't know if we'll find Aang in time." she mumbled. "So I have something for you to give Azula...I..."

She reached into her pockets, removing the container that housed the ring she'd made. Her hands started to shake uncontrollably and she bit back a curse as she dropped it to the ground. Katara looked down in surprise and Sen let out a shaky grunt.

"Sorry, I don't have much feeling in my hands right now." she told her.

Katara took the container and opened it, shock lighting her face. "Sen, it's - "

"A ring, yes," Sen replied, "I was...hoping to give it to Azula and ask her to marry me."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, thank you. I-I had Toph help," Sen continued, "Sorry I kept that from you but..." She grinned weakly, chuckling. "You are awful at keeping secrets, you know."

A tearful laugh from the other woman. It was true.

"If I die, give me your word you will care well for Hina." Sen continued, with another weak shudder through her frame, "And Azula - "

"Shut up!" Katara snapped down at her. "Stop talking like that." Her tone was trembling as she fought to keep herself calm. "You're going to live. You're going to get married to Azula and she's probably going to rub it in my face for weeks on end and you know what? I'll deal with that! We're going to find our way out of here. I won't stop until we do and I'm not letting you stop either."

Sen smiled, trying to laugh as much as she could.

Then, she looked beyond Katara, noticing the shapes of spirits watching them, surrounding them with cold, bitter stares. They were those she had known in life; the people she had claimed during the war. They haunted her, even now when she was close to death herself.

"I see them!" she gasped. "They won't leave me alone. I suppose I deserve it after what I did to them, don't I? Save yourself, Katara. Let me go. I deserve this." She mumbled deliriously. "What am I even doing? Nothing changes, no matter how hard I try to do good. I always end up like this..."

Katara didn't want to hear her talk like that anymore; but she knew that Sen also HAD to talk. She had to keep talking to stay alive.

"Sen, that's not true..." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "All of those things you did? They were horrible. You did bad and terrible things but... You've grown from them. You're helping people now and they know that."

A bitter scoff. "Please."

"It's true!" Katara argued with her, smiling tearfully. "I know there are people who still need time to see you change for the better. That's probably never going to go away either. But the important thing is you're trying and there's always hope it will change. You're proof that there is always good left in someone and they're never too far gone to be saved. You're my friend, Sen. I won't turn my back on my friends."

Sen's eyes filled with tears and she let out a shaking, anguished laugh. "Why do you say things like that? It's..."

She looked beyond Katara and her vision dimmed, even though the other woman was speaking to her. She was laying on the floor now in a dark room and Arashi was there, passing through the shadows. Sen remembered the room where he'd fought with her; he'd ordered her to duel him and when she had lost the duel, he'd beaten her.

"You turned your back on your enemy, Sen," he told her, "What have I always taught you?"

Sen blinked, eyes widening in horror. She was no longer in fog, but surrounded by the dead; familiar faces from her past. Not enemies, but faces of those she'd held close to her.

One of them had been a Sea Raven she had lost during a battle. She was leaning beside Sen now, smiling. "You don't have to keep going, Sen." she said. "This life wasn't meant for you. But it is good that you were trying. Most people don't."

There was an older woman Sen had passed in life - a merchant? Her mind couldn't remember much about her personal life. But she'd walked through a Fire Nation village and the woman had been kind to her; it had been for a second when Sen had been sitting alone and the old woman had sat down beside her, not terrified by her presence as most had been. She had offered Sen food. It had been a nice conversation afterwards.

"No, that's not true," the old woman said, "There is always something to live for, child. You know that. What did you tell me when we first met? Do you remember?"

Sen blinked slowly. "I said... I said no one will remember me but as the monster I was made to be."

The old woman nodded. "And I told you that you have to make your own memories. You are the master of your own destiny. Not the one made by your father."

Arashi paced around the room, smiling coldly down at the woman. "Your eyes were open, Sen. I gave you the strength to deal with this world. You were meant to adapt, to change. But you always had your mother's weakness. And it was my mother, wasn't it? She's the one who did this to you. You know she is, Sen. But you don't want to see it." He stopped, arms behind his back. "You don't want to see that one moment you spared a life, you caused your own demise. Just as I always told you would happen."

"That's ridiculous."

Sen looked over and saw her mother kneeling beside her now. Her eyes filled with tears. "Mother?"

"Kindness doesn't create destruction, Sen." Chikako assured her, with a warm smile. "You were not the cause of this just as you were not the cause of my death."

Sen stared at her before she shuddered, letting out small sobbing sounds.

"There are many ways you can break someone, Sen..." Arashi paced around her like a hungry animal. "Burn their flesh, break their bones. But breaking someone's spirit? That's how you truly destroy them. My mother knows that well. That was her plan for you, after all."

Sen laid there, remembering the day she had spared them. This had been their plan the entire time. She knew. She'd always known about it.

She let out a groan that transformed into a snarl of bared teeth.

O

"My fault... It's all my fault..."

Katara grunted as she struggled to help Sen into a wagon; she ignored the woman's delirious words, spotting Goro and Gin fending off a few animals from a stand. When they saw her, they were never more relieved and came running up to her.

"Thank the spirits!" Gin sighed, "It's you! One of Sen's friends!"

"Sen, she's with me," Katara told him, anguish in her eyes, "She's been poisoned and she's delirious. We need to get to Aang so that he can help her! Can you help me?"

Goro and Gin immediately made their way to Sen's side and her head was rolling, face shining with sweat. Goro cupped her cheeks, studied her condition.

"Sen?" he said. "Can you hear me?"

Sen blinked weakly and looked at him. "Yes..." She glanced over at Katara. "I'm thirsty. Please."

Katara nodded and brought forth water from her pouch. She gave Sen a little to drink and smiled when she noticed the other woman seemed to be a little better for it.

Gin cupped his mouth, yelling into the fog. "AVATAR!"

Goro swatted his shoulder. "That doesn't help!"

"And sitting here waiting for her to die, is?" Gin shot back.

Goro sighed, shaking his head. "We've tried to help you before, Sen. It feels like we're failing you again." He looked down at the woman. "I'm so sorry."

Sen laughed weakly. "It's funny, really."

"What is?" Gin asked, troubled.

"All these years, no one has been able to kill me," Sen's voice was hoarse, despite the laughter, "And yet, here I am...about to die. To a little poison."

She laughed hysterically again and Katara shook her head, not having a single bit of this any longer. "Alright, you're not going to give up!" she told her, "Not now. Not when you've done so much!"

Meanwhile, Aang and the others were making their way through the fog when they heard the distant call of Aang's name carried through the air. Then, they noticed the dancing shape of a fiery bird. The very same that had led Aang to the others. He held up a hand and Hina reacted with a surprised sound.

"Wait, that's just like what mom makes," she said.

Azula's eyes darkened with realization and she sensed the movement behind her, whirling and bending a blast of blue flame from her heel that struck a man clad in armor and a mask. He fell to the ground with a grunt of pain and Azula was immediately on him, yanking his mask from his face.

It was Katsu, holding up his hands in surrender. "Please! Please, wait!"

"Katsu?" Azula said. Her grin was malicious. "Where's your wife? Hiding around in this fog waiting for us to find her?"

Katsu shook his head anxiously. "No! Listen to me, my wife..." he told them. "She planned all of this. She wanted revenge on Sen for exiling us from the Fire Nation. At first, I wanted that, too. But I didn't realize the extent of what she had planned."

"Oh! So you felt a little guilty and came right here where I can burn you down where you stand?" Azula hissed, grabbing him by his collar with one hand and producing a ball of flame with the other.

"No, no, please! I can help you release the Kemurikage from Cho's control!" Katsu pleaded, frightened, "I know where Cho is hiding right now. Please..." He looked at each suspicious face. "I just want this to be over."

Aang held up a hand to Azula. "Let him go."

Azula sighed, letting out a long-suffering groan to follow and extinguishing the flame in her hand. "Fine."

She opened her other hand and Katsu laughed nervously when he was released, straightening his collar before looking toward the Kemurikage. "You'll find the tokens in the mines."

Immediately, two of them departed without hesitation. Enenra looked up, indicating the place ahead of them. "They are near." she said. "Come."

Aang parted the fog before them with a powerful blast of airbending, revealing Katara and the others at the wagon; they reacted with shocked sounds.

"Sen!" Azula shouted, eyes widening when she saw her condition.

Hina quickly rushed at Sen's side, desperation in her voice. "Mom!"

Sen blinked weakly when she felt herself surrounded by them. She laughed softly, reaching up to hold Hina when her daughter's arms went around her.

"Hina? You're here!"

Azula was kneeling at her side, staring down at the venom that had already crept up to her face and chapped her lips. She looked horrid; her eyes were barely open and her head swayed weakly on her shoulders. She wasn't used to seeing her so weak.

"Sen! Sen, what happened to you?" Azula reached down and put a hand on Sen's shoulder, but came back soaked with crimson.

"She was poisoned," Katara explained to them, "The New Ozai Society was working with Cho the entire time. She wanted revenge and asked that snake spirit for help."

"Can't you do something, Avatar?" Azula's tone was shrill, losing all semblance of calm. "This is your speciality, isn't it?"

Hina was crying, holding onto Sen tightly. Sen looked at her with a gentle smile and put a hand on her back. Everyone was arguing and talking around her, but she just wanted to stay focused on her daughter.

"When I decided to be a mother, I was so scared." she told her. "I didn't know if I was able to be good. I wanted you to have everything that I never could. I wanted you to know it was okay to be you; to be silly, to laugh and to enjoy bending the way you wanted."

Aang worked to pull the venom from Sen's body; his tattoos began to glow and his hands moved smoothly through the air. He furrowed his brow with effort, looking at Katara with uncertainty.

Azula scowled down at Sen. "You're not dying, Sen! You won't! Now get up! I'm..." She forced authority in her voice, trying a tactic she was familiar with. "That's an order from your princess!"

"I'm sorry, Azula... for the first time...that may be an order I can't follow..."

"If you even THINK about dying, I'm going to the spirit world myself and dragging you out of it!"

Sen smiled sadly. "I know. I know you would. That's what I love so much about you. You're strong and you will do anything you can to get what you want." Another hoarse laugh. "It's such a lovely thing to fight for me and I...still never believe myself worthy of it."

Azula's eyes were wide, brimming with tears. She scowled now, panting heavily through her nostrils. "Avatar, what are you doing?" she spat. "Get that poison out of her, now!"

Aang looked at her, grunting with effort. "It's so far inside of her, Azula. I'm trying!"

"TRY HARDER! What kind of Avatar are you?!"

Sen's eyes were closing and she murmured a soft series of words that eventually ended with "I'm sorry". She was still and Hina's breath hitched with anguish. Azula shook her head, tears of rage trickling down her face as she shook Sen's shoulders.

"Sen? Sen, no you don't!" she hissed, her voice high and shrill, "Don't you DARE. Don't you DARE!"

Hina was starting to cry as she held Katara, all the while they watched Azula become frantic, enraged and something no one had seen since she was bound to the floor of the arena as a child.

"Fight!" Azula shouted, her voice hitching, trembling with pain as she punched Sen's chest in a blind effort to revive her. The only sounds around them were her mad chants and the thump of her fist striking Sen's chest. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Nothing.

Hina held Sen and cried hard in her shoulder. Zuko shut his eyes, looking away. The others said nothing and Katsu had begun to cry as well.

Enenra looked down at Hina, noticing the spirit water she still held in her hand. She approached Katara, holding it up to her.

"This water." Enenra told her. "You may be able to save her life with it."

"Wait, that's..." Katara began, stunned. She grinned, taking it. "Hina, your spirit water! I can still save her!"

Azula let out a tearful scoff of disbelief. "Of course. Now hurry! Do it!"

Hina looked up, stunned at the sight of the glowing water Katara produced from the vial. Aang assisted her with the bending and they brought it to Sen's lips, guiding it into her. There was a brief flash and a moment of silence. Katara was pleading softly for it to work and Azula watched with anxious breath.

The discolored veins in Sen's hands slowly began to vanish.

"Look!" Enenra whispered, stunned. "Her hand!"

Hina took Sen's hand and Azula covered both with her own. She leaned in close, whispering in Sen's ear something no one else could hear. They watched with tense, bated breath.

Suddenly, Sen abruptly shot up with a loud, choked gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of this chapter was inspired by "Ruin Sentinels". An OST from Dark Souls 2.


	11. Break the Cycle

~o~

Sen shook, hands going to her throat as she struggled to come back to herself. She was embraced by Hina and everyone talked at once, urging her to take it easy and calm down. She was choking for a few seconds, eyes wide and disoriented before she let out a fit of coughs.

"Sen! Sen, just breathe, alright?" Aang encouraged. He grinned at Katara. "You did it!"

"We did it." Katara corrected, fresh tears falling.

Sen blinked, dazed for a moment before she looked down at her hand; the same one that had been covered in hideous markings. She was stunned that they were gone and she turned her hand around for study.

"How..." she gasped. "I was dead. How did..."

She looked at the empty vial, then to Hina and Azula. She gave a low groan, embracing both of them. The sight was a pleasant one, despite the tears and Azula's angry curses at her. She cursed her name and her family and everyone who'd ever came before her; but Sen was smiling regardless, kissing Azula just as fiercely as she was.

"You'll never do that to me again, do you understand?" Azula hissed, parting and glaring tearfully at her.

"I know. I won't..." Sen assured her, with a weak chuckle.

Another kiss was shared between them and Sen eventually glanced beyond her, noticing Katsu there.

Immediately, the temperature around them changed and Sen's delight transformed into one of cold, murderous intent; a look she hadn't had on her face in a long time.

Sen rose and the others followed suit, watching the frightening look on her face now. Katsu's smile disappeared and he looked unsettled by the stare. That was not a look from someone who was happy to see him. This was the stare of a woman barely tethered to the ground.

"Sen." he said. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has." Sen whispered, her tone chilling.

Aang looked at her, sensing the wrath brewing in her larger frame. He knew that she could easily destroy him. "He led us to each other," he explained, hoping to ease the tension a little, "He wants to make amends for what happened. He can tell us where Cho is."

Katsu nodded his head. His eyes were pleading now. "It was my duty to be a grandfather to you, Sen. I hope you can give me the chance to do that again and fix what happened."

Sen suddenly bared her teeth at him, squinting as if she hadn't heard correctly. Then, she stalked toward the man, her body practically radiating fire. "Duty will not save you from what you've done, grandfather!" she whispered. "Now you will answer to ME!"

She seized him tightly by the throat and shoved him backwards with a snarl that could buckle metal. Everyone quickly hurried to pull her from him. All but Azula. She only grinned, delighted by the sight.

"Sen! Sen, stop!" Aang pleaded.

But Sen grinned wickedly down at her terrified grandfather. "I spared your life once and look what it's brought the Fire Nation. A mistake I promise I will rectify right now. I'm going to burn you and watch the life fade from your eyes as I've done every single coward before you!"

Katsu struggled feebly against her grip. "I admit, I was a fool to trust my wife's judgment!" he choked. "I thought if I just kept going, I could change her mind!"

"No, no," Sen seethed, shaking her head; she grasped his jaw tightly. "I am tempted to share my perception of things with you, Katsu. I hope your doctor is just as good as mine!"

Katsu knew plenty what that meant and he let out a frightened noise at the thought of losing half of his face as she had.

"Sen, please," Katara glanced briefly back at a worried Hina, "Not in front of her."

Sen's breath was thick with rage, but Katara's words brought her back slightly from the edge. She glanced back at Hina, her eyes softening when she realized that Katara's words were true; she didn't want to have her child see what she was capable of being.

She let out a fierce shout and threw Katsu to the ground. Azula approached now and pressed her heel into his throat, earning a choke.

"Are you sure we want to spare this thing?" she sneered, "After all, he is the reason the Capital is a dancing ground for the dead."

"Yes, we have to. He'll get justice later," Aang told her, "Right now, we need to find Cho and get these kids back to their parents."

Azula sighed impatiently, but lifted her foot from Katsu's throat and turned her attention to Sen. She pulled her into her arms and Sen could see the real emotion in her eyes stirring. Sen knew what she had said when she'd been brought back to the world of the living.

The spirits had been wrong. They preyed on her insecurities.

Her fears.

Her weaknesses.

O

Cho was quickly rushing into the facility to gather what she needed from Sen's office; the ownership scroll of the entire Sky Metal estate. She knew that the masks she'd given them would keep the New Ozai Society members sane enough to perform their duties while she took what she needed.

Akira stepped into the office and noticed her. He scoffed, shaking his head. "This is the reason you wanted me to stir unrest with her? A piece of paper?"

"Not just any paper, Akira," Cho explained, "My family's legacy. She stole that from me and assumed she had claim to it. But Sen's always been a creature of poor breeding. I wanted the Fire Nation to see the old her."

"And that failed." Akira told her. "As long as she has her family, Sen won't be the woman she used to be."

Behind Akira, the wall suddenly erupted, sending wood splinters flying. Cho watched in shock as gauntlet-clad hands shot out and seized him, yanking him screaming through the wall. She seized a studded club at her side she'd left leaning and whirled, swinging it blindly.

"Sen?" she whispered, "Is that you?"

She spun around with an angry shout when she heard a creak of wood. But nothing was there.

Behind her, Sen landed from above and when she sensed her presence, she swung her weapon and Sen caught it swiftly with one hand. Cho's mask was ripped from her face with the other and Sen forced her back until she was thrown through the wall with her.

Cho felt the ground at her back, breath stolen from her lungs from the force.

Sen loomed over her with a wide-eyed grin, adjusting the metal gauntlets she now wore. "You wanted the monster, grandmother?" she whispered. "Now you have her."

Cho scrambled to her feet, her weapon at the ready. "You! You're supposed to be dead!" she shrieked.

"Sorry to disappoint you. You always did take things SO PERSONALLY." Sen hissed, with that same wide grin on her face. "Come on then. Isn't this what we were doing?"

She kicked aside rubble as she advanced like a storm. Cho's lips thinned. "Don't think I'm weak because I'm old, Sen. Who do you think taught your father?"

A flash of memory filled Sen's head.

She saw her father rushing into battle with a fierce war cry. He was replaced with her riding into war astride Wataru with her arm thrust high in a thunderous roar with her Sea Ravens behind her -

A blow to her side from Cho's club stole the breath from her lungs. Sen was inched back slightly before she snarled with effort, striking Cho's side with her fist. It took an effort to fight - she was still shaken from the poison. But she could handle this woman.

Blows after blows struck one another; truly Cho was able to combat Sen despite her age and lack of bending. Sen grunted with effort, showing her teeth in a frightening display. Cho was frightened of her, that much was certain. But she would not back down. She was trapped - an animal cornered and at the end.

She was fueled with so much hate. Sen had only seen it in her father.

It was a cycle.

She grabbed Cho's wrist, twisted it into her arm and struck her across the throat with her free hand, knocking the older woman to the ground. Cho laid there for a moment, coughing and clutching her throat with a groan of pain. Sen backed away slightly, disgusted by the sight.

"It was mine!" Cho growled, "When Arashi brought that woman to my house, I knew it would bring our family's downfall!"

Sen's enormous form towered over Cho. "And yet, all your talk of family and you wanted to kill me. You would kill your own family? All for this?" She gestured around them, to the facility for processing Sky Metal.

Her wrath was building. The creature chewing at the bars.

"Yes! I've built this world from the ground up!" Cho spat. "I will not allow you to just take it! You don't deserve it! You don't deserve the life given to you! You-You're the child of a filthy peasant!"

Sen had been advancing slowly on her the entire time, but at those words, she stopped, eyes widening.

"It truly is a cycle..." she whispered. Then, her eyes hardened and she backed away once. "You're not like my father. You're much worse. You made him in your image and he tried to do the same, but here's the thing, Cho... I'm ending the cycle. Once and for all."

Cho scowled now, but looked around anxiously when she noticed the Kemurikage appear along with Aang and the others. Azula was smirking and she clapped her hands.

"And here you told me you don't like speeches, Sen." she said.

Cho smiled, but her eyes were filled with fear. "You think I'm afraid of all of you? You think the Kemurikage won't come to my aid?"

The spirits simply drifted there silently.

Cho's smile thinned slightly. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

In response, the spirits produced the tokens she'd used to control them, holding them in their long hands. Cho's smile vanished, replaced with dawning horror. She looked at Katsu, enraged and frightened and put it all together.

"You - You told them?" she spat.

Katsu nodded his head gravely. He took no pleasure in this. "I did what had to be done, Cho. You've changed and there's nothing of the woman you used to be. This has to end." He looked at Enenra gravely. "I'm sorry. I cannot be present for what has to be done."

The Kemurikage nodded her head once. "Of course."

Katara took Katsu's hand and they turned away when Enenra and the other Kemurikage circled Cho. She swiped her club at them, frantic and terrified.

"Stay back! Stay away from me!" she spat. "I said, stay away!"

"She says strange things, sisters." one of the spirits crooned.

"Yes. And did she not call for us?" the other hissed back, gleeful.

Enenra stood before Cho, sighing. "I told you there would be consequences to your actions, Cho. And here they are. You will be taken with us to the Spirit World. You will never see the light of the living again."

What came next was Cho's terrible scream as she was seized by two of the Kemurikage beneath her arms. She struggled, begged for help while Sen watched impassively, backing away while she was dragged into the shadows of the fog. Enenra watched the sight in silence.

Hina had shielded her face in Azula's side before she felt it was safe to look.

"Poor deluded fool," Enenra said, with a sigh of disappointment. "Humans never understand what their greed brings them before it's too late."

Aang looked around at the fog. "It's still here. We still need to stop the vengeful spirits."

"What do they want?" Hina asked, looking up at Azula.

Azula's eyes narrowed. "I may have an idea."

Enenra sighed sadly, nodding once. "Yes. Revenge against Ozai for destroying Shikoku."

At that, Hina reacted with a wide-eyed gasp.

O

Ozai had been sleeping before he felt the presence of the fog.

His eyes opened and he let out a start, stunned to see several spirits looking down at him, smiling maliciously. The spirit with one eye missing leaned close to him.

"Fire Lord Ozai. Time to die." he whispered.

Everyone had been making their way to the tower when they heard the pained shout. The wall erupted and Ozai was sent flying through it, tumbling across the grass with the vengeful spirits behind him.

"Wait!" Aang shouted.

Ozai groaned, dazed and in pain. His body was weak from years of imprisonment and he struggled to crawl away from everyone. He saw a pair of shoes in front of him and looked up to see Hina there, poised in a bending stance with tears in her eyes.

"Ugh, who are you?" he grunted.

Sen and Azula spotted her and quickly made their way to her side.

"You killed my mom and dad." Hina's voice was trembling, her eyes filled with anguish and rage.

Azula glanced from Ozai to Hina, her voice hardening with resolve. She wouldn't look at such a frail old man. Now that she truly saw him this way, she didn't know what she was thinking trying to earn his favor. He was a shell of his former life, but he was not worth ruining Hina's.

"You don't want to kill him, Hina." Azula told her, without even thinking.

Hina looked up at her sharply and needless to say, everyone else was just as stunned by her words. The vengeful spirits had done nothing so far and just watched the scene in silence.

"He did this, mom!" Hina cried, tears falling down her cheeks, "He did this to my family and he isn't sorry! I want him to feel sorry for what he did!"

Ozai's eyes narrowed venomously. "You insolent little brat!"

"I know if you do the same, it will change you," Azula continued, with firm resolve as she ignored her father's words, "You'll become the same thing that changed Sen and myself. And you are no killer, Hina. I know you're not."

Hina was shaking, small sobs escaping her. Zuko looked at Azula with approval and Mai still had her doubts, but she seemed to appreciate that Azula was speaking to her daughter the way she was.

Sen smiled and nodded her head. "She's right, Hina. You're a wonderful child. Don't change. Not for him."

Hina withered, shaking and letting out small sobs. The spirits watched her as she crumbled and rubbed her eyes with two hands. Ozai scowled when Azula and Sen walked over to her; Azula picked her up and that was when he chose to speak.

"Azula!" he spat.

She stared down at him and raised her nose, speaking proudly as she often did. "Yes, Sen meant every word of it, as did I, father." she said, "Looking at you now, I see that I had been a fool to seek your approval. For years Zuko and I were raised to be your perfect little toys you've always wanted. But I know now that I'm better than that."

Yui looked proud to hear her say that.

"In fact, I'm better than you!" Azula continued, with a grin on her face, "Look at what you've become now, father. A sad, weak old man not even worth changing anyone's life. Hina is better than you and that is how she will stay."

Ozai laid there, his face red with rage as she clutched his fists with an angry snarl. But he didn't act and just continued to lay in a crumbled mess.

Sen put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "How WE will stay." she told her.

Aang looked at the vengeful spirits and gestured to Ozai once. "I know you want your revenge," he said, "I know how horrible he is. But what happens when you kill him? It won't bring you back. He's powerless and has no way of hurting anyone else ever again."

The spirit with one eye looked down at Ozai gravely.

Hina blinked, stunned when she saw two spirits approach her and her mothers. One was the spirit of her birth mother and a man. They looked happy and amazed to see her.

"Toba..." the one-eyed spirit said, quietly, "Noriko. Only for a moment."

Toba reached up and put a hand on Hina's head. Noriko laughed tearfully. Sen and Azula didn't quite know what to make of this, but they didn't stop Hina when she reached up to embrace Noriko.

Then, the two spirits looked at Sen and Azula, happy.

"Thank you." Noriko told them. "For taking care of her."

Sen nodded once. She glanced briefly to Azula with a hopeful smile on her face now. Azula met her stare, then sighed and glanced upwards before nodding.

"Yes, yes, you're welcome," she replied, glancing briefly at the spirits.

She refused to look at Ozai.

Aang approached the spirits. "I know you feel that taking Ozai's life might help you," he told them, "You think that once he's dead and gone, you can rest. But you'll still be wandering this world after that. You won't be at peace, I promise you. What I can do is put your spirits to rest."

They stared at him for a moment before glancing at one another.

"Rest..." Toba sighed, with longing. "Yes. That's what I want."

"Me too..." another spirit agreed. "I'm...so tired."

Enenra was happy; she drifted through smoke and shadow, but with a quicker pace than normal. "Thank you for saving us and them, Avatar." She looked at Aang now. "There must be something I can do to repay you for your kindness."

"Not at all." Aang assured her, with a bright smile. "Happy to help."

Sen nodded in response, but paused when she heard a familiar voice behind her. She was stunned when she saw the spirit of Chikako approaching her.

"Mother?" she whispered.

Chikako's look was warm, gentle as she reached for Sen and put her arms around her daughter in an embrace. Sen was crying softly, holding her back.

"Mother, I..."

Chikako reached up, cupping her cheeks with two hands. "Shhh, don't say anything, Sen." she soothed. "I know. I know."

Sen held the hands to her face, letting out a strangled laugh. She lowered her eyes, then looked at Aang. "Please. Just let me be with her. Just for a moment."

Aang nodded his head. "Of course."

He turned his focus to the rest of the watching spirits before raising his hands. His tattoos began to glow and those watching were silent as he worked. The vengeful spirits relaxed as their bodies began to fade away, falling to the wind like glittering sand.

"Thank you, Avatar." the one-eyed spirit said.

Ozai clenched his teeth with an angry groan; they didn't even deem him a worthy threat any longer. And even Azula refused to look at him and instead, remained focused on Hina and the two spirits who remained.

Toba smiled warmly and Noriko kissed Hina's forehead.

"Be safe, my little bird." Noriko soothed.

"We love you." Toba added.

And with that tearful farewell, the two backed away and vanished in glittering dust, just like the rest.

Azula looked down at Hina, who was crying and rubbing her eyes. She smiled thinly at her and Hina smiled tearfully back, embracing her mother tightly.

"Hm..." Azula made a thoughtful note, patting Hina's back with one hand. "Well, glad that's done with."

They looked toward Sen, who was crying quietly against her mother's gentle hand. Chikako was softly singing the song that Sen had sung to Hina. It was an incredibly tender, but heart-wrenching sight that Azula couldn't take her eyes from. She'd seen Sen emotional, but this was different.

"You're not the same person, Sen..." Chikako assured her, "And I'm very proud of you."

Sen let out a strained laugh in response. Those words meant so much to her. She felt lighter for hearing them from her mother.

"I love you, Sen. I felt your pain and I came to see you one final time," Chikako continued, gently kissing her forehead. "I want you to be happy. Be with her." She indicated Azula and Hina. "Be happy, Sen."

And with that, she closed her eyes and vanished with the rest of the spirits, leaving Sen standing there, reaching feebly for the place she'd once occupied.

"Thank you, mother..."

Finally, she glanced toward Azula briefly before she noticed Katara's encouraging look. Of course, her friend had been the most encouraging and Sen would not allow herself to be afraid any longer. She nodded once and took a deep breath before approaching Azula.

"I have something to tell you." she said. "Er...I mean, ask."

Azula frowned at her. "Alright."

Sen looked at Goro and Gin, who certainly couldn't sit still enough. "May I have a sword?" she asked.

"Yes! Use mine!" Goro told her, reaching at his side and handing her the blade.

"Thank you." Sen told him.

Azula stared at her strangely when Sen stabbed the sword into the ground at her feet and lowered herself to her knee. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not good with timing on these things," Sen told her, with a nervous laugh, "But this feels like the perfect time to me. And I tend to do things by way of the weapon. So this is more of a comfort thing to ease my nervousness, really."

Azula glanced at every face watching them before she raised her chin.

Sen took a deep breath before continuing. "I have spent most of my life with you and I hope to spend much more to come." She smiled hopefully. "If you will have me, I would like to marry you."

A few stunned sounds around her and Azula blinked down at Sen, astonished for a few seconds. Then, she sighed, rolled her eyes and took hold of her shoulders, kneeling down to regard her with a smirk on her face.

An effort to maintain her control. As always.

"You big idiot. I already have you." she said.

"That's a yes, I take it?"

Azula kissed her in response and Katara smiled brightly, letting out a particularly loud "Aww" which earned a few stares from those around her. She laughed sheepishly.

"Aaaaand I ruined it." she murmured.

For a moment, there was a vulnerable look to Azula's face. It came and went like lighting as she looked at Sen with curious wonder.

"What a question, isn't it?" she said, her voice almost too soft to be heard.

"What is?" Sen queried, unable to stop smiling. She looked giddy, positively full of life.

"I didn't think I would ever be asked that kind of question. Yet here we are." Azula tilted her head, staring at Sen skeptically. "I hope you don't expect me to be a doting wife like my mother."

Sen let out a guffaw of amusement. She was still nervous, but happier for finally asking.

Azula briefly at Hina, who was more than happy to throw her arms around her shoulders. She was excited; far too excited to even sit still.

"This is truly a wonderful day," Enenra said, her voice light with pleasure.

Goro and Gin were tearful about the union of Azula and Sen. "I can't believe our girl's finally getting married." Goro sighed.

"She's not really our daughter, Goro..." Gin reminded him.

"Let me have this, my ever cruel husband." Goro quipped.

A warm laugh from Gin.

Sen rose, but suddenly swayed and nearly lost her balance if not for Azula catching her. She blinked up at the larger woman, a second of concern touching her face. Sen smiled reassuringly before noticing that everyone else was staring at her now.

"I'm alright," she promised. "Just a little weak."

"And yet you were capable of punching through walls." Azula remarked. "Just one thing I adore about you, Sen. Using your fists to end petty revenge."

Sen grinned and laughed as she was helped forward.

O

The children were embraced by their relieved parents, all chatting at once about where they had been. Azula chose to watch the sight impassively until one of the children pointed in her direction, delighted. She took a deep breath and glanced briefly at Sen.

"Oh they're walking toward us, aren't they?" she muttered, when the parents approached.

"She saved me, mom!" the child insisted, tugging at her mother's robes. "She did! She's not as mean as you said she would be."

Azula glanced up at the woman, brow raised and the mother had the good sense to look embarrassed. She attempted to speak to save face.

"Thank you." the mother said, hesitantly.

The father nodded his approval. "Yeah, Princess Azula. Thank you."

They gave her their salute before departing. Their child waved back at her as they did. "Bye-bye, princess!"

It was strange to see, really. They'd spent so long trying to denounce her presence in the Fire Nation, but now they looked at her in a new light. Azula had always expected the people to see her as their Princess. But this felt differently. All of it did.

Zuko was giving some grand speech, but she barely listened to it. He was praising Sen and Azula for their effort, the people for their courage and other things she had no interest in. These faces around her just sung praise because she happened to save their children.

Sen looked down at her and produced the ring she'd made. Azula blinked, somewhat astonished by the preserved dragonfire.

"Oh! Is that..." she began.

"It is." Sen told her. "I had Toph search for the perfect stone that suited you. This dragon was one who fought."

"Until its last breath." Azula finished, studying the ring in her hand. "That's quite a gift, Sen."

Sen smiled warmly. "I wanted the best for you."

"I know you do." Azula studied the ring in her hand, "Imagine me, a wife. Hm, well, it is appropriate, I suppose. Royalty should be married with a suitable partner."

Sen chuckled, shaking her head. "And I'm suitable?"

"Of course you are. You are strong, have the means to provide and - "

"Those are Ozai's words, not yours."

Azula sighed dramatically, nodding. "Fine, but you know what I mean."

Another laugh from Sen. She knew that the words were difficult. The spirit who had mocked her in the fog didn't truly know what he'd been talking about. The lies were just lies that preyed on her doubts. She knew Azula cared for her and she wouldn't accept any other way for her to show it. That was how she was.

Ursa approached them now and put her arms around Azula in an embrace. "Azula! I'm so proud of you!" she cried, happy. "Marriage and now, you're a hero!"

Azula cleared her throat with annoyance at the contact and Ursa quickly pulled away, realizing her error.

It still felt strange to have her mother so welcoming. It would always be strange.

Still, she'd be lying if she said she didn't mind it much.

O

The wedding ceremony and celebration in the courtyard was quite something for Sen to behold. She was nervous, unable to stop shifting at the sight of the many guests attending. Zuko had been holding a scroll in hand to observe and make it official. Ursa was standing beside him with Noren and Kiyi.

"Sen, you're shifting again..." came Katara's whisper from the side.

She was standing nearby, holding her cloak; Sen had dressed properly for the wedding, finding it suitable to wear the uniform that she'd used for her courtship dance.

"I'm sorry," Sen stammered, with a laugh. "I can't believe it. I'm finally going to be married. I never believed I'd be here."

Katara smiled at her. "Well, I'm happy for you, Sen. Oh! There they are!"

Sen looked up when she noticed the palanquin approaching.

Inside, Azula had been also dressed to perfection for the ceremony. Hina was sitting on her lap and she giggled a little when she noticed Sen's condition. Azula sighed and rolled her eyes with amusement.

"Oh, look. Your mother's doing that thing where she looks like she's going to pass a kidney stone when she's nervous," she quipped.

Hina grinned and looked back at her. "I'm happy you guys are getting married now. I was taking bets with Kiyi for Mochi on how long it would be."

Azula made a face. "Gambling. Hah! At your age." Then, she smirked. "I should teach you how to gamble better than that. At least not for Mochi, anyway."

The palanquin stopped and Azula stepped out of it with Hina.

They made their way toward Sen, and Azula studied the other woman with a note of approval. "Hm, I see you're wearing that properly this time."

Sen laughed sheepishly, lowering her eyes.

"Are you ready to do this, then?"

"I've been ready for a long time."

Azula rolled her eyes with a smile. "Ugh, you and your sentimentality."

And the ceremony was underway. Zuko questioned Azula if she chose to take Sen as her wife. Azula raised her chin and with a smile of pride, nodding once with a single "I do". Sen responded in kind and they shared a kiss with the crowd applauding.

Azula and Sen watched the crowds before them.

"And? What now?" Azula said.

"I say we have quite some time to figure that out, don't we?"

Azula glanced briefly at Sen before letting out a small chuckle.

Well, she was happy with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "Make Me Lose Control" by Eric Carmen.


	12. Thank You

~o~

_Fire Nation_

Korra stared up at the building.

It wasn't a place she'd ever visited before, but she had heard was the best hospital for animals in the city and that the leading doctor was someone who spoke to the animals. Korra had been very interested in seeing how she did such a thing - it had been believed she was blessed by the spirits.

Mako and Bolin were at her side, tending to Naga who was sitting down on her backside, groaning unhappily. Her polar bear dog was sick, having eaten something she wasn't meant to eat.

"So this is it?" Mako asked, looking at the sign with the doctor's name. "Doctor Hina, Animal Whisperer. Are you sure you want to come here?"

Korra nodded. "She has a reputation for being the best animal doctor in the city." she told them, "And they say she can talk to the animals. If she's the best, then Naga's in good hands."

They entered the building, welcomed by the smell of soothing incense. There was a main room filled with others waiting to be seen by this doctor and with many animals of their own. They could see an old woman standing next to a family, talking to them and a crying child.

"Aww, don't worry, sweetheart," the old woman said, soothingly. "My staff will take good care of your pet. He'll be just fine."

She bent a little fiery moth and the child stopped crying, laughing with delight and trying to grab at it.

"Dr. Hina?" Korra approached the old woman.

Hina straightened, brightening at the sight of Naga. "Ah! A polar bear dog! I haven't seen one in a long time!"

She eagerly ran her hands through Naga's fur and the animal let out a few gurgles before leaning into her touch. Hina tilted her head and frowned curiously.

"Naga, is it?" she said. "Oh, you poor thing. You have a tummy ache, don't you?" She leaned in close and laughed softly. "Come on, tell me what you got into."

Everyone was surprised; normally, those who met Korra were taken first that she was the Avatar. But Hina seemed more interested in Naga.

A moment of silence and Hina looked at Korra. "She got into a pantry with your little pet there," She indicated Pabu who sat on Bolin's shoulder. "and ate a few things she shouldn't have."

Bolin's eyes lit up and he grinned. "You CAN talk to animals!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I can." Hina replied, with amusement.

"Right now! Can you talk to Pabu?" He thrust the animal out to her. "Can you tell me what he's thinking of right now?"

Hina raised her eyebrows and Korra smiled, shaking her head. "Sorry about him."

"Oh, that's alright. He isn't the first to be that excited about my ability." Hina replied. She leaned in close to Pabu. "So, how are you doing, Pabu?"

Bolin eagerly waited while Hina watched the animal for a moment. She smirked and nodded once before looking up at Bolin.

"He's fine, but he doesn't understand why you have to hold him like that all the time." she said.

Bolin made a face. "Oops, sorry, buddy."

He let Pabu rest across his shoulders, embarrassed. Hina looked up at Korra now.

"Come. Let's bring Naga into my office," she said. "My staff will tend to the others."

Korra followed her to the back with Naga. But when Bolin and Mako started to follow, Hina turned to them.

"You two stay here." she said.

Bolin made a disappointed sound and slouched his shoulders.

O

Hina studied Naga's teeth with a note of approval.

"Ahh, you take good care of this one! Gums look healthy, no sign of decay on the teeth..." Hina said.

Korra beamed with pride. "Thank you. I've had Naga for a long time. We go everywhere together."

Hina grunted as she made her way to a table and bent a little flame to heat up a pot. "Yes, when I was young I had a Komodo Rhino named Minato. We went everywhere together."

Korra noticed a framed picture on Hina's table. It was of Sen and Azula posed perfectly together. She picked it up and her eyes widened in amazement.

"Wait, isn't this Princess Azula? Lord Zuko's sister?" she asked.

Hina looked back at her with a bright smile. "Yes, she was my mother."

Korra smiled, stunned by this information. "Really? I had no idea Azula was capable. Lord Zuko told me some crazy stories about her."

She chuckled, then paused when she noticed Hina's disappointed look. She felt guilty by it now.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean - "

Hina sighed quietly. "No, I understand. Both my mothers have had reputations haunt them for years. It doesn't surprise me that you'd only hear the worst." She poured something in a large dish. "They adopted me after the war had ended. And despite what people have told you, they were good parents to me. Up until they died."

Korra tilted her head, watching as Hina placed the bowl below Naga. The large animal leaned her head down to drink from it and Hina smiled warmly, petting her sides.

"Good girl," she said. "Drink up. This will help you feel better."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Korra replied, kneeling down beside her. "I wouldn't mind knowing more. You probably met Aang, too. I bet you have lots of stories to tell."

Hina thought about this before smiling and nodding. "I'm going to visit my parent's tomb today. I wouldn't mind having the Avatar come along with me."

"Sure! That's be great!"

Naga slurped up the bowl's contents before barking and licking Hina's cheek. The old woman laughed and patted Naga's ears.

"See? I told you! It'll work wonders!" she said. A pause and she raised an eyebrow at Naga now. "No, you can't come back. While I do like you, I want you to stay out of trouble."

Korra gave Naga's ears a little scratch. "Thank you, Hina. I'll be sure to lock up our pantry next time."

"Good." Hina smiled her approval. "I simply need to finish with the remaining patients I have and we can set off. My satomobile is parked outside."

"Alright, sounds great!" Korra said.

O

Korra tried to help Hina into her vehicle, but the old woman batted her hands away.

"There's no need to fuss over me. I can take care of myself." Hina told her.

Korra made a face. "Sorry."

Naga squeezed her way into the back of the car. Hina took her place in the driver's seat and Korra sat in the passenger's seat. She sat there, glancing only slightly toward Hina, who worked to start the car. It took a few tries, it seemed as she struggled with the engine before it sputtered to life.

Hina beamed with pride and looked at Korra.

"See? Still good!" she said.

"Alright!" Korra laughed. "Hey, what about Bolin and Mako. Can they come?"

Hina glanced over to the two watching from outside the car; Bolin was grinning eagerly and she sighed, rolled her eyes before smiling. "Fine. They can come. But I better not see this one touching anything."

She pointed a finger at Bolin and he nodded, delighted to be joining. The two piled into the back of the car with Naga, squished rather uncomfortably close to the animal as Hina drove away.

"The temple where they rest isn't far," Hina told them. "I come to visit every weekend to pray and speak to them."

Korra looked at her. "I know I said some things back there, but I'd like to know about your parents from you." she offered, with a small smile.

"Oh. Of course." Hina glanced briefly at her before she began. "My mothers had always tried to integrate themselves into a normal life. They were children of war, you see. But my mother Sen took control of her father's Sky Metal empire and my mother Azula worked to find her own purpose. She struggled a bit with that and even lost her ability to bend lightning."

Korra looked shocked and Mako leaned forward, surprised as well. "Wait, how did she lose her bending?"

"We visited an old Fire Bending Master. He told her that she was unable to bend lighting because it comes from a place of clarity and calm. My mother struggled with that peace for a long time," Hina explained. She glanced up at Korra. "Did you hear about the Fog that Stilled the Night?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I think that was when the Fire Nation was enveloped by spirit fog. Some kind of revenge against the old Fire Lord?"

"Yes." Hina continued. "But my mother, Sen was also a target. There was a group called the New Ozai Society. Led by her grandmother, Cho. She had orchestrated many struggles to have Sen fall from grace once more. She wanted her to become the monster she used to be. And my mother Azula was tested just the same. But she saved kids who had been taken by spirits known as Kemurikage, myself included."

"Wait, Kemurikage?" Korra reacted to the name. "I've never heard of those spirits before."

"Not a surprise, really." Hina replied, "They were resting for thousands of years before being used as tools for Cho's revenge. They disappeared back to the spirit world once she was taken away. They haven't returned since that day. I'm glad of it."

"Wait, where are your parents buried, anyway?" Mako asked, leaning over to Hina.

"At the Fire Nation palace, of course." Hina reminded him. "Azula insisted that Sen be buried with her, despite having no royal bloodline. No one was willing to argue with her. My mother spoke words and people listened. Such was her way."

She stopped the vehicle in front of an elaborate temple and everyone filed their way out of it.

"Azula worked for a long time to prove herself," Hina continued to speak as she led them into the temple. "But she wanted to prove that she was capable of being better than both her parents. She visited the Fire Master and became one of the greatest firebenders in the world."

"I did hear about that!" Korra said, "But I never knew it was her."

"You didn't, though that isn't much of a surprise," Hina replied, "As my mother grew older, she wanted those to come to her because they wanted to learn from the best. When her lightning did come back, she trained men, women and children alike. She became a legend here and all came from around the world to learn from her. My mother Sen eventually took up the mantle of teacher at her side when she gave her Sky Metal empire to another."

"Really? Who?"

"Men named Goro and Gin. They were the few people she truested with her life. I understand they thrived for many years."

Korra looked up when they stopped at a stunning pair of statues made in the image of Sen and Azula. They were made standing side-by-side with their hands together where a single flame had been burning. Hina smiled up at it and gave a small bow.

"I come here once every week to visit them." Hina explained to the three, "I light the flame to keep it burning."

She bent a single jet of flame toward the statue's hands, igniting in a brilliant blaze. Korra beamed and Bolin clapped his approval.

Hina looked at Korra before kneeling before the statues. Korra did the same, sitting beside her.

Hina's features filled with sadness as she looked up at the statues.

"My mothers had grown old. Tired. But it was Azula who went first," Hina's voice was quieter now. "She fought it though. She didn't want to be seen as weak, you realize."

A strained laugh and her eyes misted. Korra looked at her sympathetically.

"She didn't want to go, but she finally gave out and Sen just...stopped. No one - not even me - could bring her back. She laid there and eventually followed Azula to the grave."

Hina's eyes filled with tears and she wiped them with one hand. Korra put an arm around her shoulders for comfort. Mako and Bolin watched them sadly, but said nothing.

"I only wish I could speak to them. Just once. I never told them..."

Korra smiled hopefully. "Maybe I can help with that."

She rose and Hina looked at her, amazed as she closed her eyes. She pressed her knuckles together before her eyes opened, glowing white. Hina watched her with awe before glancing up at the statue when the ghostly shapes of Sen and Azula eventually stepped out.

She rose, stunned and tearful before reaching out. Sen and Azula smiled briefly at each other before they put their arms around her.

Korra was proud of herself, putting her hands on her hips as she watched the sight. Mako looked at her and Bolin was already crying.

"That was nice of you to do that," Mako said.

"She misses her parents." Korra replied, with a nod. "She should get to see them one more time. Plus..."

She took a step toward them and looked at the two spirits, saluting them.

"Let me say it's an honor to meet you both. And speak to a firebending master."

Azula looked at her before smirking, raising her chin with pride. Sen looked at her before chuckling warmly. Some things never changed, even in death.

"Any advice you want to share with us?" Mako asked now.

Azula looked at him before nodding. "Yes. I have one. Be better than everyone else."

Mako blinked and Korra laughed. "Hey, I like her!"

Hina chuckled tearfully and looked at her parents. "I miss you both so much..."

Sen nodded sadly. "I know. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you. I..." She swallowed thickly, shut her eyes and struggled with her words.

Azula looked at Sen before sighing. "We're on the other side. We'll wait for you, Hina. When it's your time."

"I know I just..." Hina nodded sharply before putting her arms around them again. "Thank you. For letting me be your daughter."

Sen and Azula glanced briefly at each other before smiling down at her.

"Thank you for being our daughter, Hina." Sen told her. "You and Azula made me a better person. We were blessed to have you in our lives."

Hina laughed tearfully, nodding.

Azula sighed through her nose, looked at Sen and the other woman understood. She looked at Hina hesitantly.

"We will leave now, but we will wait for you. Like Azula said." she assured her. "Now live the rest of your life, Hina. Be happy in the time you have. That's all we want."

"And I hope you're showing them what I've taught you." Azula added, with a smirk.

Hina grinned at her. "I am. You'd be happy to know I've made you proud. Just last week, I was bending a fire dragon toward a mugger and he ran screaming."

Azula crowed with laughter and Sen raised an eyebrow, looking at her. "I didn't teach her that."

Korra saluted them both. "It was nice to meet you two."

"Likewise, Avatar." Azula replied. "Do give my regards to Zuzu should you see him. Tell him when his time comes, we can spend eternity seeing who has learned the most."

Korra chuckled. "I will."

And with that, Sen extended her arm to Azula and the other woman took it. They turned and walked back toward their statues before fading. Hina wiped her eyes before looking up at Korra.

"Thank you for this, Avatar Korra." she said.

"You're welcome." Korra replied, with a smile. Then, she tilted her head curiously. "What now?"

Hina thought about it before sighing. "I think I'm taking my mothers' advice. I will live the rest of my life."

And with that, they departed. But not before Hina stopped at the doors of the temple and looked back at the statues of her parents.

"Thank you."


End file.
